


Kim Family Vlogs

by DoctorJPark (MeltedIceAngel)



Series: Kim Family [1]
Category: SHINee, ZE:A (Band), 花郞 | 화랑 | Hwarang (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AU, Baby Jeon Jungkook, Baby Kim Taehyung | V, Bullied Taemin, Child Abuse Mentioned, Cute, Daily Vlog, Established Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V Are Best Friends, Kid Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Kid Min Yoongi | Suga, Kid Park Jimin, M/M, Mpreg, Parent Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Parent Kim Seokjin | Jin, Parenthood, Protective Jimin, Vloggers, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 61,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltedIceAngel/pseuds/DoctorJPark
Summary: Kim Seokjin was having trouble with his parents not getting to see his children grow up. Living in two different countries was putting a stressor on their relationship, and Facebook photos and five second clips weren't cutting it anymore. Maybe his dust collecting YouTube channel could assist in bringing the family back together.





	1. Yoongi's First Basketball Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, English class decided to give me an assignment. I have to write at least 1,000 words every day for the next month. Well, with that in mind, I started to wonder how far I could go with that. I've always had a fascination for daily vloggers on YouTube, as well as vlog writing here on Archive. I adore those fan fictions, but I've noticed no one really does daily, or even weekly style blogging. 
> 
> I can understand why.
> 
> This is going to be extremely off with the dates uploading for a while. The first video is going to be posted in 2013, and it will be a bit scattered from there. I want to make sure Jungkook, Taehyung and Jimin are all included when it comes time for Jin to agree to daily vlogging. Therefore, this chapter takes place in December of 2013, and the next few will only be huge moments such as Hoseok saying his first words, the next three boys being born, Yoongi's first day of school, etc. I've decided that by February 1st of 2018, I will have everything laid out where I want, and that will be when Jin starts daily vlogging. 
> 
> From then on, these will be posted in a real time format. Therefore, every day at 7pm, I will post a chapter. To give myself time, I will write the chapter 2 days in advance, and that will reflect the editing time and upload time for Namjoon and Jin. 
> 
> Also, just as a guideline, each 100 words equals one minute of time for the video. Therefore, this video would be 12 minutes long. (Pretty long for few scenes, but again, it'll get more vlog-esc as time goes on!)
> 
> This may go for a week, a month, or a year. Honestly, who knows. I'm hoping with the constancy it helps me improve my writing as well as my ability to hold a schedule. (Because honestly, I suck at that right now. I need work with deadlines.) We shall see!

The first time Seokjin ever pulled out his camera with the intent of uploading a video to YouTube, was Yoongi’s first day in basketball. 

It was just a small class, one made for kids ages three to five, yet Seokjin and Namjoon were as excited as they would’ve been walking into a real basketball class. The kids were kept with their parents, the balls were only the sizes of Seokjin’s palm, and the baskets were only up to Namjoon’s hip. It was adorable, and though Yoongi was shy, it was clear he was excited as well.

The small group started sat in the middle of the padded room, a middle aged instructor going through the necessary stretches. Namjoon sat with his legs spread apart, Yoongi between them as he guided the three year old through all the steps. Seokjin sat on the side, camera in hand as he captured all of his baby’s facial expressions. He seemed to open up the longer the class went on. Yoongi went from hiding his face in Namjoon’s arm to staring wide eyed at the instructor, a huge smile thrown Seokjin’s way whenever Namjoon applauded him for listening so intently.

“You’re doing so good, baby.” Namjoon would say, Yoongi’s high pitched giggle shaking his tiny chest. Seokjin cooed softly at the image, thinking about how much his parents would want to see such a perfect moment between their grandson and son in law.

Seokjin’s parents still lived in South Korea, while Namjoon and Seokjin lived in the US. It was a tough decision to make, but with Namjoon’s company offering better conditions, pay, and hours, they decided it would be best to move. That meant that his parents hardly got to see their grandson. Seokjin’s mom had been the only one who was there when Yoongi was born, and yet, that had still been the last time they’d ever been in a room together.

He knew he needed a way to show his parents Yoongi’s growth, and with their new baby, Seokjin had spent quite a few hours considering what to do. Hoseok was already nine months old, yet his grandparents still had only gotten to see pictures and short clips they’d managed to share on Facebook. He’d considered posting longer videos to Facebook, but the upload speeds were abhorrently slow and it felt too cluttered for his liking.

The next best option would be to put his YouTube channel to better use than sitting collecting dust.

Seokjin was broken out of his thoughts by his son waving happily to him, Seokjin waving proudly back. Yoongi hardly smiled so freely, so brightly. Their oldest son was a shy kid, with little bits of anxiety sprinkled in there. The only people Seokjin knew Yoongi was comfortable around fully was himself and Namjoon. Everyone else saw hardly anything but the back of his head, buried in one of their shoulders.

“Alright, come on, baby.” Namjoon said, helping Yoongi up from his sitting position on the ground. Yoongi took his hand, his eyes never leaving Seokjin as he wobbled to his feet.

“What’s that?” Yoongi’s tiny voice asked, pointer finger aimed at the camera in Seokjin’s hand. Seokjin laughed, walking over until he was right in front of the small child.

“It’s a camera. It takes your picture.” Seokjin explained, allowing Yoongi’s fingers to run over the sleek black finish.

Yoongi seemed interested, and to make sure he could properly explain it, he’d turned the camera off.

* * *

The next time Seokjin turned on the camera was when Hoseok woke up from his nap. He’d been fast asleep in his carrier, little face scrunched up at the screaming kids around him yet never fully waking up. Though, once the toddlers moved from simple stretching to actually learning to shoot basketballs, Hoseok whined as he woke from his nap. 

Seokjin cooed, turning his camera to himself as he pulled his baby to his chest.

“Good morning, baby boy.” Seokjin whispered, rubbing Hoseok’s back to calm the still sleepy child. Seokjin stared at the camera, a smile blooming across his face as he held onto the tiny boy in his arms. “Did you sleep well? Huh?” Seokjin cooed, attention back toward his son. The twenty five year old placed a gentle kiss atop Hoseok’s temple, the baby turned his gaze from Seokjin’s shoulder to his face.

“Why hello.” Seokjin said excitedly, eyes widening in response to his son’s gaze. The baby smiled, arm waving wildly at his side. “Are you excited to see me? I’m excited to see you!” Hoseok squealed loudly, laying his head back down on Seokjin’s shoulder.

Seokjin turned the camera back out toward the small playroom, zooming in on where Yoongi and Namjoon were toward the far back left. Yoongi held onto the foam ball with tiny, unsure hands, eyes searching Namjoon’s as the blonde haired man guided his arms to the right position. The instructor stood next to the two boys, speaking to Yoongi and attempting to guide him through tossing the basketball.

Yoongi had eyes and ears for no one but Namjoon.

Seokjin chuckled fondly as Yoongi attempted to throw the basketball, his little legs pushing up off the ground as he tossed the ball forward. It missed the basket by quite a bit, yet Namjoon was still all smiles as he held out a hand for a high five. Yoongi smiled brightly, tapping his hand against Namjoon’s larger one.

Namjoon turned his attention back toward where Seokjin was sitting, his finger pointing toward him. Yoongi suddenly turned to him as well, smile so wide you could see his gums, and waved. Seokjin waved just as excitedly back, giving his son a thumbs up to show how he was proud of him.

“I love you, Eomma!” Yoongi shouted, and Seokjin’s heart filled with so much love and pride for his son.

“I love you, too, baby.” Seokjin shouted back, mindful of Hoseok’s still sensitive ears. Yoongi went back to trying to toss the basketball into the basket. He didn’t make a single one through the whole class, yet Seokjin felt as if he could have made every last one, he was so proud.

At his side, Hoseok started crying, so he turned the camera off.

* * *

The last time Seokjin turned the camera on that day was when the short, thirty minute class finally came to an end. Yoongi bounded over to him excitedly, his hand held out to show Seokjin the congratulatory stamp he’d been given for doing such a good job. Seokjin knelt down, taking his son’s hand in his empty one.

“Wow, look at that! You did such a great job.” Seokjin said, and Yoongi beamed at the praise. “Did you have fun, lovie?” Yoongi nodded excitedly, his hand tilting up to show the camera his stamp.

“Camera see.” Yoongi said, and Seokjin guided the tiny hand back so the camera could better focus on the blue  _ great job _ stamp.

“How about ice cream for a treat?” Namjoon asked, Yoongi’s eyes widening as he hopped up and ran toward Namjoon.

“‘Nilla ice cream!” Yoongi said, Namjoon picking him up and placing him on his hip.

“Vanilla ice cream!” Namjoon somehow managed to have the same amount of enthusiasm as their son, Seokjin chuckling as he lifted Hoseok’s carrier into his free hand.

“Alright, let’s go!” And he turned the camera off.

* * *

 

Yoongi Basketball Practice (December 6, 2013)

53 views                                              15 likes

 

**Kim Family Vlogs**

Published on Dec. 7, 2013               SUBSCRIBE

 

Yoongi's first basketball practice! (Age 3) 

 

9 Comments             SORT BY 

 

~~~~ Add a public comment...

 

 **Eomma Kim** 30 minutes ago

Look at my big boy! He will be the best basketball player in Cincinnati. Watch out, boys! Kim Yoongi is coming for you! 

Is that my Hoseok? Look at how big he's gotten. I feel like I've missed so much with him, we haven't even met! What a gorgeous boy. 

REPLY   2 likes   VIEW ALL 4 REPLIES

 

 **Kim Kyungmin** 1 hour ago

Hobi looks so mad, yet still has the brightest smile. Auntie loves you, sunshine! And look at Yoongi. Little basketball star in the making.

REPLY   5 likes   VIEW ALL 2 REPLIES

 

 **KKIM223** 1 hour ago

But do we get to see the ice cream trip?

REPLY   7 likes   HIDE ALL REPLIES 

 

             **Kim Family Vlogs** 25 minutes ago

            I forgot to take out the camera! :( Yoongi had ice cream all over his face. It was the cutest thing. Next time I'll need to make sure I get moments like that! - Jin

            REPLY   1 like   

 

             **Eomma Kim** 14 minutes ago

            Oh, please do! I'd love to see my little one all sugared out and happy. 

            REPLY   3 likes


	2. Hobi's First word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok says his first actual word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a lot shorter, but like I said, not really vlogs yet! I hope you guys still enjoy though. 
> 
> Also, I'm AMAZED by the response this story has gotten so far. I usually get hardly any kudos, comments, or hits when a story first starts, but this one has surpassed all my expectations. My next chapter is planned for Tuesday, and in that one, Seokjin is going to go through and read the comments on the video. I hope to be able to use a lot of your amazing comments left on this fanfiction in the story!

The next time Seokjin pulled out his camera was only two days after he uploaded Yoongi’s first basketball practice video. The response had been overwhelming, far more than just their immediate family gushing over their son’s first attempt at playing the sport. The video had somehow wracked up more than four hundred views, and they’d even received three comments completely unrelated to their targeted audience. 

They all had Seokjin smiling widely through his entire day. Knowing that people were just as proud of his baby as he was, if at all possible, filled his heart with an immense amount of joy. Each one held a nice, encouraging word for Yoongi and even Hoseok.

He and Namjoon had spent several long minutes just re-reading the comments, hearts flooded with warmth. Seokjin had been giddy to upload another video, hoping for a similar response. He adored his kids, was so proud of even their tiniest accomplishments, and it was great knowing other people were just as interested.

“Hi, Hobi.” Seokjin cooed, camera aimed at the baby. Hoseok cooed, hands flapping wildly at his side. Seokjin tickled Hoseok’s belly, the youngest giving a shrill giggle that shook his tiny body. “How’s eomma’s perfect little man?” Hoseok’s mouth bobbed up and down, little garbles escaping his lips as Seokjin grasped at his tiny hand.

“Ah-ba-ba-ba.” Hoseok said, Seokjin gasping as he pretended to understand the baby’s attempt at speech.

“Really?” Seokjin said. “And what happened next?”

“Ah-ma.” Hoseok said, and for a second, Seokjin paused. Hoseok had never really spoken words under four syllables. Typically, they weren’t words at all, just random sounds stuck together in the baby’s best attempt at trying. That had been the first time Hoseok had ever stopped, as if he was truly trying to mimic something he’d heard before.

“What was that, baby?” Seokjin asked, willing Hoseok to speak again.

“Oh-ma.” Hoseok said, mouth over exaggerating as he attempted to wrap it around the new word. Seokjin’s eyes widened, a laugh escaping his lips as he shook Hoseok’s tiny hand.

“Are you trying to say eomma? Oh, my smart boy!” Seokjin cooed, Hoseok’s face breaking into a happy grin at the praise.

“Oh-ma!” He said again, more sure this time. Seokjin nodded, pulling the camera out beside him so he could show as he gave Hoseok a happy kiss on his forehead. “Oh-ma.” This time, Hoseok pointed to Seokjin, and tears burned at the back of Seokjin’s eyes.

“Yes, baby, I’m your eomma.” Seokjin said, wrapping his arms tightly around the baby. Hoseok laid his head atop Seokjin’s shoulder, his favorite place to nap, and smiled as Seokjin rubbed his hand up and down the baby’s small back. “Namjoon’s going to be so jealous.”

* * *

 

Hobi’s First Word! (December 9, 2013)

102 views                                              68 likes

 

**Kim Family Vlogs**

Published on Dec. 10, 2013               SUBSCRIBE

Hoseok said my name first! Namjoon is going to be so mad. (Age 9 months) 

3 Comments             SORT BY 

 

Add a public comment...

 

**Eomma Kim** 30 minutes ago

Great job, Hope! My Hoseok is going to be the smartest boy in school. (No, I’m not bias!) 

REPLY   2 likes   VIEW ALL 2 REPLIES

  
  



	3. We're Having Twins!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are you wearing?” Seokjin turned to look at the two boys, Yoongi looking down and proudly showing off his shirt to his dad. “Big brother to twins.” Namjoon read, a small pause before a loud gasp echoed through the kitchen.

“Good morning, good morning.” Seokjin smiled into the camera. “Okay, today is a really special day.” Jin walked through the living room, picking up little toys and clothes off the couch as he went. He eventually found his way into the kitchen, settling the clothes, toys, and camera onto the kitchen table. 

“Alright. It’s April 12, and about a month ago, Namjoon and I found out we were going to have another baby.” Seokjin gushed, hands fiddling together through his long sleeves. “Today I had an ultrasound, and I found out that there wasn’t just one baby. There’s two. We’re having twins!” Seokjin took a moment to pause, covering his face with his hands as he laughed in giddy excitement. 

“Namjoon is at work, and today was bring your kids to work day. Of course Hoseok and Yoongi wanted to go.” Seokjin paused, biting at his lip as his excitement continued to bubble over. “That gives me enough time to set up my surprise for him.” Having said that, Seokjin lifted himself up from where he’d sat himself at the table. 

“Every time we’ve found out the gender of a baby, I’ve always ended up finding out by myself. Namjoon has to work, I’m impatient, you get it.” Seokjin dismissed, showing back up in the camera’s frame. “Each time, he’d come home and I’d give him one blue balloon. One boy. This time, I’m going to give him two.” Seokjin giggled, wiping at his eyes as tears threatened to fall. He’d already cried once that day, he didn’t want to keep going.

“I still have to go to the store to buy them, and I think I’m going to buy shirts for Yoongi and Hobi.” Seokjin paused for a moment, allowing himself to let out a long sigh. It was hard to explain the joy that came with adding to their growing family. It might even be impossible if he thought about it long enough. He loved his kids, he loved Namjoon, and he already loved the two little boys that had yet to enter the world. 

“Sorry, I don’t think you guys want to see me stare at the wall.” Seokjin chuckled. He pressed his hand to his lips, pulling it away in a small blowing kiss. “Love you all, I’ll update when I can.” 

* * *

 

“Okay, so I’m in the car, and I just got done shopping for all the stuff I wanted to get.” Seokjin said. The camera was angled at an awkward angle as it sat on the dashboard of his car. Jin questioned just simply holding it in his hand, but the angle wasn’t bad enough that he couldn’t be seen, so he left it. 

“Alright, item one and two.” Seokjin lifted a Target bag up onto his lap, pulling out two small shirts. They were both identical, white and blue with a taller giraffe and two smaller oned standing on green grass. Big, blue letters spelled out “Big brother to twins!” “I couldn’t resist, they were the cutest shirts in the entire store.” Seokjin said as he folded the shirts neatly and placed them back in the bag. 

“Oh, and Mom, you’ll be proud of this. I didn’t buy any other clothes!” Seokjin giggled, thinking of all the times a trip to the grocery turned into a whole new wardrobe for Yoongi and Hoseok. He had a thing for clothes, sue him. He couldn’t wait to stock up two dressers full of baby clothes for his youngest boys. 

“That, and I just got two blue balloons to give to Joon. Boring, but it’s tradition now.” Seokjin shrugged, showing the camera the plain baby blue balloons. “Okay, I’m going to go pick up Yoongi and Hoseok for Yoongi’s basketball practice. See you when it’s time for the surprise!” Seokjin waved happily to the camera, fumbling a bit with it before finally turning it off.

* * *

 

The third time Seokjin turned the camera on that day, he didn’t say a word. He had it set up hidden behind the television, facing the kitchen where Hoseok and Yoongi were currently sat doodling while waiting for dinner. They were both dressed up in their brand new shirts, Yoongi making sure to let Seokjin know he would make sure to be extra careful to keep it clean. 

Yoongi always did have a bit of OCD in him, but for the moment, Seokjin was grateful for his son’s need to keep everything spotless. 

“Are you boys ready for Appa to be home?” Seokjin asked, not sparing a glance back at the camera as he set off making dinner again. Hoseok’s little legs kicked wildly at the name, chubby hands clapping at the idea of his dad coming home from work. The three year old practically shadowed Namjoon, and it was still a struggle for the younger parent to leave in the morning. Hoseok through a nasty fit every time.

“Yeah! I wanna show him my picture.” Yoongi said, lifting up the drawing to show Seokjin. It was adorable, and very well drawn. Yoongi was a perfectionist in everything he did, and even at six years old, it really showed. The drawing was of him and Namjoon playing basketball, and although the body’s were a little wonky, it still looked better than anything Seokjin could’ve drawn. 

“He’s going to love it, baby.” Seokjin said, kissing his son on the top of his head. Hoseok whined from his seat then, reaching out his hand. 

“Yes, yours is beautiful, too, love.” Seokjin responded, grasping Hoseok’s little hand in his own and pressing a reassuring kiss atop the youngest’s hair. 

“Tanks.” Hoseok said, completely pacified by the small show of affection. He went back to scribbling over the paper easily, a red crayon held awkwardly in his hand.

“You’re welcome.” Seokjin rubbed at Hoseok’s back, walking back over to the stove to stir the still cooking pasta in the pot. He’d almost zoned out until a small gasp broke the silence that fell over the kitchen, Hoseok’s legs kicking against his high chair excitedly. 

“Appa, appa!” He shouted, clapping his hands. The sound of keys jingling entered his ears, and Seokjin desperately bit back his overly ecstatic smile. He needed to seem completely normal. It was their boy’s job to tell Namjoon what he wanted to say, and he didn’t want to give it away with seeming too over the moon about something.

The door opened finally, a happy, “Hello, hello, my beautiful boys!” ringing out from the living room. It didn’t take long before Namjoon rounded the corner into the kitchen, in perfect view of the camera. Yoongi hopped out of his chair to give his dad a hug, Namjoon lifting the still tiny boy into his arms as he made his way to the overly excited Hoseok. 

“Wow, you act like you haven’t seen me in years.” Namjoon said, Yoongi chuckling while Hoseok whined.

“ _ Years,  _ Appa! Been  _ years!”  _ Hoseok whined. The three others laughed at the clingy child, Seokjin’s anxious excitement threatening to explode with each passing second. Namjoon dropped Yoongi back to the floor, the pink haired man walking over to wrap his arms around Seokjin’s already slightly round stomach. 

“I missed you.” Namjoon whispered, pressing a kiss to Seokjin’s neck. 

“You saw me three hours ago when I came to pick up the kids.” Seokjin rolled his eyes, turning to look at the other. Namjoon laughed, placing a gentle kiss on Seokjin’s lips.

“Well, according to Hobi that was years ago.” Namjoon said, Hoseok chiming in with an affirmative  _ mhm.  _

“Appa, I made you something.” Yoongi’s quiet, still so shy voice said. Namjoon turned to look at their oldest child, bending down so he was eye level with him. 

“Oh really, can I see?” Namjoon asked excitedly, Yoongi smiling widely as he handed over his now fully colored drawing to Namjoon. 

“Wow, this is amazing, Sugar!” Namjoon said, his voice genuine and oh so excited. Yoongi hopped up and down, smile wide at the praise. Namjoon and Seokjin were always supportive of Yoongi’s artistic side, and even though some parts of it were a bit to compulsive driven for their liking, it still was amazing to know that Yoongi was already so talented. “Hold on, buddy.” Namjoon said suddenly, Seokjin freezing at the statement.

“What are you wearing?” Seokjin turned to look at the two boys, Yoongi looking down and proudly showing off his shirt to his dad. “Big brother to twins.” Namjoon read, a small pause before a loud gasp echoed through the kitchen. Namjoon hopped up from where he’d been still kneeling in front of Yoongi, turning wide eyed toward where Seokjin stood.

“Twins?” Namjoon asked, and Seokjin nodded his head. Namjoon threw his hands over his mouth, an excited laugh escaping his throat as he then went over to check Hoseok’s shirt as well. “Oh my God!” Namjoon rushed to Seokjin, hugging him tightly. The two laughed, tears already streaming down Seokjin’s cheeks as Namjoon excitedly swung them back and forward. 

“Two boys.” Seokjin said, Namjoon pressing kisses all over the other man’s face in response. 

“Did you hear that, guys? You’re going to have two baby brothers!” Namjoon shouted excitedly. Yoongi cheered right along with Namjoon, while Seokjin was pretty positive Hoseok’s clapping along was only to be part of the crowd. Hoseok wasn’t very fond of the idea of younger siblings, but if Namjoon was excited, Hoseok was excited. That worked just fine for that moment. 

“Hold on!” Seokjin suddenly exclaimed, running out of the room and returning with the two plain blue balloons he’d bought from the store. Namjoon rubbed at his eyes as he took them. 

“God, I love you.” Namjoon whispered, wrapping his arms tightly around Seokjin again. The two hugged for what seemed like ages; at least, long enough for Yoongi to wrap his arms around their legs. 

“Let me turn the camera off.” Seokjin whispered, patting Yoongi on the head as Namjoon leaned down to pick up the six year old again.

“You filmed it?” Namjoon asked.

“Of course I did. You think my mom would ever forgive me if she missed that?”

 

* * *

 

We’re Having TWINS! (April 12, 2015)

768 views                                              127 likes

  
  


**Kim Family Vlogs**

Published on Apr. 13, 2015               SUBSCRIBED

  
  


32 Comments             SORT BY 

Add a public comment...

**Eomma Kim** 2 minutes ago

 

AHHHH! I’m so excited! Two more little grandbabies. I can’t wait to see their handsome faces. Your father and I are already trying to pick out all the things we’re going to get them. We’ll have to come visit sometime. We love you! 

 

REPLY   17 likes   VIEW ALL 2 REPLIES

 

**Kim Kyungmin** 20 minutes ago

 

Please, please, please, please post more videos! You’ve not posted in FOREVER. I want to see the babies! Look at Yoongi and Hobi, almost all grown. 

 

REPLY   21 likes   HIDE ALL REPLIES

 

**Kim Family Vlogs** 1 minute ago

 

Namjoon and I are thinking about uploading a short video every day. That way everyone can see all four babies grow up! (Maybe, if I can make myself, lol.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No worries, Seokjin will force himself to post videos every day. Just, not until after Jungkook is born, lol! Sorry for the long wait everyone. I've been trying to get this story planned out perfectly, and it's really hard to think of what you're going to write every single day, you know? I watched a LOT of daily vloggers to see what their usual content is, specifically ones with younger children. I think I've got it all ready now, so two more chapters and then daily vlogging starts!


	4. Meet Our Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the '95 ('15) liners!

“Hi everyone.” Namjoon whispered, only the sound of beeps and a slight amount of rustling breaking the silence behind him. “Jin is tired and has a headache, so I’m going to be a bit quiet. Hope you don’t mind.” Namjoon smiled, giving the camera a thumbs up as he started to make his way over to where Seokjin was lying in rustled up hospital bed. The older man gave a small, exhausted wave.

 “Alright, so big news.” Namjoon said, still not taking the camera off Seokjin. The other smiled brightly, eyes closing as he did so.

 “Our babies are here.” Seokjin exclaimed. Namjoon panned over to two identical cots sat beside Seokjin’s bedside.

 “This is Jimin.” Namjoon said, walking over toward the first of the two cots. The small baby was dressed in a blue onesie, a white cap resting atop his head to keep him warm. Namjoon allowed the camera to zoom in a bit, capturing the way Jimin’s nose flared as he sniffled in his sleep. The youngest parent rested his hand against his son’s belly, rubbing gently in an effort to soothe the baby into a more restful sleep. “He’s the oldest of the two. See, he even got a cool sticker on his cot to say so!” Namjoon exclaimed as quietly as possible, panning up to show the, “I’m the oldest!” sticker placed on the cot.

 “The nurse said not many places give out those, but I thought it was cute.” Seokjin said. Namjoon chuckled in response.

 “Yeah, I’m sure Jimin will love to tease with it later.” Namjoon said, giving his son one last belly rub before he moved on to the other crib.

 “That would be Taehyung.” Seokjin said, still wanting to be included in introducing the two. Namjoon nodded, the camera moving up and down with the movement. Taehyung slept with his mouth wide open, little hands balled up and resting on each side of his face. The two babies already didn’t look too much alike, but they were still easily recognizable as the twins they were. Namjoon was sure he’d get them mixed up within the first day they arrived home despite their obvious differences.

 “Funny story time.” Seokjin started, and Namjoon panned the camera over to his husband. “We told Yoongi and Hobi they’d get to meet them tomorrow, and they’re already arguing over which one is _theirs._ ”

 “We tried telling them they could share, but that’s just not acceptable. I’m sure I’ll never hear the end of _Jimin is mine! No he’s mine! Well then Tae is mine! No!”_ Namjoon said, and Seokjin let out a fond giggle. Namjoon turned the camera back to Taehyung again, his much larger finger fiddling with Taehyung’s much smaller hand. Already not a surprise to Namjoon, the baby wrapped his tiny hand around Namjoon’s finger. “They’re just so perfect.”

 “They are.” Seokjin responded. The two parents sighed, Namjoon running the camera over both babies once more before turning it back to himself.

 “Alright, just wanted to introduce you to our babies before we have two hectic little ones meeting their little brothers. Don’t worry, we will upload that tomorrow as well.” Namjoon said, turning the camera towards Seokjin in case he wanted to say anything.

 “Yeah, I’m sure that’ll be fun.” He chuckled. “Bye bye, everyone. Thank you!”

* * *

Meet Our Twins (October 13, 2015)

1,036 views                                              586 likes

  


**Kim Family Vlogs**

Published on Oct. 14, 2015               SUBSCRIBED

 

165 Comments             SORT BY

 

Add a public comment...

 

**Eomma Kim**  3 minutes ago

 

I might burst into tears any minute now. I can’t believe how absolutely adorable they both are. I just wish I could be there. My heart is absolutely broken that your father (father-in-law for you, Namjoonie!) and I couldn’t be there. I’m so sorry that we had to cancel last minute. Your father has just been so sick, and we tried everything to get his meds here sooner. Oh, we’ll be there soon! I love you both! Please give Jimin and Taehyung extra love, hugs, and kisses from Grandma and Grandpa. Yoongi and Hoseok, too. All four boys have presents in the mail. Make sure they don’t open them unless we are on the phone or film it for us. We love you so much, Jinnie and Namjoon! Tell the boys we miss them. Make sure they know Grandma and Grandpa love them! Can’t wait to see Yoongi and Hoseok’s reaction to their new baby brothers. Wonder who will end up claiming who as their primary best friend, haha!

 

REPLY   486 likes  HIDE ALL REPLIES

 

**Kim Family Vlogs**   0 minutes ago

 

Oh, eomma, don’t cry! We understand. The boys hear every night about you and how much you adore them. Tae Tae and Jiminie still have so much time to meet you and form an amazing relationship like you have with Yoongi and Hoseok. We talked to Jimin and Taehyung every night before they were born about you, and we’ll keep on doing it. You’re the best, Eomma, don’t forget that. Tell Papa I hope he feels so much better, and give him a hug from me and Namjoon. I love you! Namjoon says he loves you too.

 

**Kim Kyungmin** 1 minute ago

 

Look at those little FACES. What handsome boys! Do you guys have enough room for me to come visit? I need to pamper those little ones. (And your bigger little ones!)

 

REPLY   211 likes  HIDE ALL REPLIES

 

**Kim Family Vlogs** 0 minutes ago

 

Always room for you! They are handsome, aren’t they? Love you! Message us if you’re really interested in visiting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here they are! Only two more chapters until daily videos. Gotta have Yoongi and Hoseok meet our little Jiminie and Tae Tae, and then we'll meet Jungkook. We're getting close!


	5. Oldest Babies Meet the Youngest Babies

Namjoon turned on the camera as he and his two oldest boys stood outside the door of Seokjin’s hospital room. Yoongi was quiet, wringing his hands together as he nervously stared at the still closed door. It had taken Namjoon hours to convince Yoongi that Seokjin was no longer in pain, that he was completely okay, and that he shouldn’t hate his new brothers for making his dear Eomma become so sick. Hoseok on the other hand, was hopping up and down on his little legs, small _oofs_ leaving his lips as he waiting impatiently to go into the room. 

“Alright, so this is it.” Namjoon said, carding his fingers lovingly through Yoongi’s hair. The six year old was far too empathetic for his own good, but it was still undeniably sweet. After all, it had been Yoongi that came running upstairs begging Namjoon to help Seokjin, he was bound to be a little shaken. “Time to meet your new brothers!” Hoseok clapped his hands wildly, a large smile on his face at the idea.

“Wanna see Eomma.” Yoongi said, and Namjoon bent over to place a kiss atop his oldest child’s head.

“Well, let’s go see Eomma, Jiminie, and Tae.” Namjoon said, pushing the door open. Yoongi, surprisingly, was the first to push his way into the room. His legs carried him quickly to Seokjin’s bedside, the oldest parent already holding his arms out to pick Yoongi up. “Let me.” Namjoon said, rushing over to help Yoongi settle himself onto the bed beside Seokjin. Once the oldest was comfortably wrapped around Seokjin, Namjoon turned back to a still excited Hoseok.

“Ready, Hobi?” Namjoon asked. Hoseok was quick to nod his head, his arms waving at the camera still pointed toward them.

“Hi, camera.” Hoseok said, and Namjoon chuckled. Had they already been filming them too much?

“Hi, Hope.” Namjoon said, allowing his voice to go deeper and much more goofy sounding than his normal voice. Hoseok laughed excitedly, reaching his hands up to grab at the camera.

“Mine.” Hoseok said. Namjoon chuckled, allowing him to press his face as close to the camera as possible before pulling it back away again.

“Don’t you want to meet your brothers, angel?” Seokjin asked, and Hoseok’s attention shot right back to the two cots still laid side by side near Seokjin’s bedside. Namjoon used one arm to lift Hoseok up high enough to see.

“This is Jimin.” Namjoon said, walking over to the cot still on the left. Hoseok’s eyes were wide, mouth falling open in awe. His little arms tried reaching down to touch his brother, and Namjoon bent down to allow Hoseok a chance to run his fingers over Jimin’s soft onesie. The three year old took his time dragging small fingers over impossibly smaller ones, dragging his hand up and over the baby’s face to rub softly over his cheek.

“Wow.” Hoseok breathed out, and Namjoon smiled fondly down at his son. “Pretty.” Hoseok looked up at Namjoon, a large grin plastered over his face.

“Beautiful.” Namjoon agreed, allowing Hoseok to decide when he wanted to move on from Jimin to Taehyung. Hoseok stared for a moment longer before pointing toward the crib next to the still sleeping Jimin’s. To Namjoon’s surprise, Taehyung’s brown eyes were wide open, curious orbs trained on the both of them. “Well hello there.” Namjoon whispered.

“This is Taehyung.” Namjoon said toward Hoseok, the three year old bobbing up and down seeing the baby awake.

“Hi, Taetae!” Hoseok was quiet, yet the excitement still shined. Hoseok was very in tune to the environment around him, and even though he probably wanted to shout his excitement, he knew instinctively to be quiet. Taehyung’s legs kicked a few times, arms flailing around his head. It made Hoseok giggle, and Namjoon again allowed Hoseok the opportunity to physically interact with his sibling.

“Hi, baby.” Hoseok said this time, allowing his fingers to grasp onto Taehyung’s bunched up hand. The youngest twin stared wide eyed at his brother, his fingers laxing before wrapping around Hoseok’s larger hand. The three year old looked up excitedly at his father, a wide smile on his face as Taehyung held tightly onto his hand. “I like him.” Hoseok said, and Namjoon pressed a gentle kiss against his temple.

“He likes you, too, Hope.” Namjoon said. The second oldest smiled before trying to lean forward more. Namjoon held the camera awkwardly as he followed Hoseok’s actions, finally getting the point he could leave a sweet kiss atop Taehyung’s tiny forehead.

“My heart.” Seokjin whined, dramatically throwing his hand over his heart. Yoongi giggled at his side, eyes bloodshot and slightly glassy. Namjoon felt awful. Yoongi had been so stressed over Seokjin being in pain that it was hard to really get him to rest properly. He had still been excited over his new siblings, but he’d been highly anxious after seeing Seokjin in so much pain.

“Want to meet your brothers, Yoongi?” Namjoon asked, taking his time to pull Hoseok away from the now more sleepy Taehyung. The oldest looked up to Seokjin as if asking if it was okay to leave him, and Seokjin nodded. The two had such a close relationship, Namjoon could almost believe they could read each other’s minds. “Why don’t you lay with Eomma now, Hobi?” Namjoon asked, and Hoseok nodded excitedly.

“Yeah, I lay with Eomma now!” Hoseok said. Namjoon laid Hoseok down next to Seokjin, motioning for Yoongi to follow him once Hoseok was more settled. The six year old hopped down from the bed and stood next to Namjoon. He was still far too short to see into the cots, and Namjoon looked over to Seokjin in a silent request to take the camera. Namjoon handed the camera over to the older, and once he had it properly showing the two again, Namjoon lifted Yoongi into his arms.

“Okay, this is Jimin.” Namjoon said, giving Yoongi the space to react how he wanted to. The oldest still seemed nervous, but he still stared at Jimin long enough to know Yoongi wasn’t upset anymore.

“Don’t tell Hobi, he’s mine.” Yoongi whispered in his ear, and Namjoon chuckled.

“It’ll be our little secret.” Namjoon winked, holding out his pinky. Yoongi linked his pinky with Namjoon’s own, a large smile gracing the six year old’s face.  _ There we go. _ Now he was the happy kid Namjoon knew.

“He’s so cute.” Yoongi said, running his fingers over Jimin’s belly much like Hoseok did. “I wanna see Tae.” Yoongi said, and Namjoon scoot them down a little more to stand over Taehyung’s cot. The baby’s eyes were drooping closed, but opened up a little more to stare at the new face he’d never seen. Yoongi smiled brightly down at the baby, waving his hand a little in a shy greeting.

“You don’t have to be shy, baby.” Namjoon said, and Yoongi sighed a little.

“I know. He’s so tiny!” Yoongi exclaimed, once again leaning down just to run his fingers over the smaller baby. Namjoon nodded in agreement. “I like them both a lot.” Yoongi smiled up at him.

“I do too. Think we should keep them?” Namjoon asked, and Yoongi nodded his head wildly.

“Yes! They’re too cute to give away.” Yoongi said, seemingly appalled at the idea of not keeping such adorable little babies. Namjoon and Seokjin both laughed happily, Namjoon pulling Yoongi closer and hugging the six year old tightly.

“Glad we’re all in agreement.” Namjoon chuckles, laying Yoongi back down on the bed with Seokjin. “Alright, well, that’ll be it. I have a question for all of you though.” Namjoon said, taking the camera back from Seokjin so the older could properly hold both his oldest babies.

“Where are you all from? We’ve had such a huge amount of people start watching us, and we’re curious! Country only, please. No states, cities, none of that. For example, we live in the US, but we both used to live in South Korea.” Namjoon said, finishing his sentence with a small wave. “Talk to you later. Love you all!”

* * *

Oldest babies meet the Youngest Babies! (October 14, 2015)

1,945 views                                              869 likes

 

**Kim Family Vlogs**

 

Published on Oct. 15, 2015               SUBSCRIBE

 

This is Yoongi and Hoseok meeting Jimin and Taehyung. Cuteness! They loved them, they really love them, haha! (Age 3,6) 

 

28 Comments             SORT BY 

Add a public comment...

 

**Eomma Kim** 20 minutes ago

 

Oh, how cute! They are just adorable. So glad they’re already getting along so well. I saw that little pouty look on Yoongi’s face when he had to live Jinnie’s side. How adorable. What a beautiful relationship your family has. Can’t wait to see you all.

 

REPLY   48 likes   VIEW ALL 2 REPLIES


	6. Meet Grandma's Golden Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook, Sep. 1 2017

When Seokjin turned on the camera that morning, he already just wanted the day to be over. 

“Hey, been a while, huh?” Seokjin chuckled, hairline coated in sweat and face flushed red. His face contorted a moment in pain, and the brunette took a moment to collect himself before flashing the camera a comforting smile. “Guess I should fill you all in, huh? Well, our little twins are now not so little anymore.” Seokjin chuckled, settling himself down on the couch.

“We’ve also got another little one just dying to meet us.” Namjoon’s voice echoed through the living room, and Seokjin sighed happily. “See? I can be calm.” Namjoon said as he walked up behind where Seokjin sat, placing a kiss atop the oldest parent’s head.

“We’re just waiting for Namjoon’s mom to pick us up. She came to visit and Mr. Jungkook decided to make his appearance just in time for her to be there.” Seokjin said, ignoring Namjoon’s comment. Yeah, he was perfectly calm when the camera was turned on. Before that, he’d been yelling into his phone about how his poor mom needed to run red lights and speed to get to them faster.

“Yeah, we’re just waiting calmly for my mom to get here.” Namjoon’s smile was awkward and forced, his hands wringing themselves together as he attempted to keep the act up. Seokjin chuckled then, rolling his eyes at his husband.

“If you’re curious, the kids are spending the weekend with grandma and grandpa. They’re going to stay with Namjoon’s dad until the worst of it is over, and then he’ll bring them by to meet our little Kookie.” Seokjin said, his face contorting in pain at the end of his long winded sentence. Namjoon itched the back of his neck, settling himself down next to the older. He wrapped his arms around Seokjin’s broad shoulders, pulling him down to rest against his chest.

“That’ll be her!” Namjoon suddenly shouted as his phone started to ring, jostling Seokjin out of his once comfortable position. Seokjin rolled his eyes fondly.

“You’d think he hadn’t done this three times before.” With that, Seokjin turned off the camera.

* * *

It was Namjoon’s mom who pulled out the camera the second time that day. She walked up to where her son was sat in a small rocking chair in the NICU, an oh so tiny baby held protectively in his arms. His voice was soothing as he sang softly to the small boy, his eyes never leaving the barely open ones of his son. 

“How are you doing, baby?” Namjoon’s mother asked. He looked up and smiled sadly at the camera, eyes traveling back to his son a mere second later.

“I’m okay.” Namjoon responded, tracing his finger up and down the baby’s cheek. “Seokjin had a pretty rough delivery, just to explain. I don’t really want to go into detail, but he’s still out and Jungkookie needs to be in the NICU for a little while.” Namjoon said, sniffling softly as he cuddled his baby closer. Namjoon’s mom audibly sighed as she placed a kiss atop her son’s head.

“He’s a cute one, huh?” Namjoon’s mother asked, trying to guide her son’s thoughts away from the rough past hours. He nodded, a smile splitting his face.

“Yeah, he is. My little Kookie, so perfect.” Namjoon said, placing a kiss atop Jungkook’s head. Namjoon’s mother cooed, heart constricting at how reminiscent the two were of she and Namjoon.

“Do you want me to explain to Mrs. and Mr. Kim what happened?” Namjoon’s mother asked, and he reluctantly nodded. His mother still had a hard time realizing far more than just their immediate family watched their videos, but it saved him the questions later. He wasn’t sure he could really talk about it without getting upset. “Okay, I’ll be back. Will you be okay?” She asked, and Namjoon gave her a reassuring smile and nod. Finally, the woman backed her way out of the NICU and into the more bustling hallway.

“Okay, hello.” Namjoon’s mother said as she turned the camera back on herself. “Essentially what happened is Seokjin was in a lot of pain early on into his labor, and it progressively got worse. Typical, but it wasn’t the same type of pain. He ended up bleeding a lot around the time we got halfway to the hospital, and they immediately rushed him off. We haven’t seen him since, but they said his placenta was too low down. Jungkook was born a little underweight and Jin lost a lot of blood. They should both be okay, but I know Namjoon is a wreck right now.”

“I’m sure that’s not the best explanation but that’s what the doctor has told us. Jungkook’s so tiny, even for a baby only a few weeks premature.” Namjoon’s mother cut herself off and sighed, rubbing at her eyes. “I hate seeing my baby upset. He’s been so on edge ever since they pulled Seokjin away from him. I understand doctors are rushed and they want to do what’s best, but my God they need to learn a bit more compassion when dealing with upset and scared parents and significant others.” Namjoon’s mother took a moment to collect herself, taking in a deep breath through her nose and out her mouth.

“Jungkookie, my sweet little grandson. I can’t wait until you’re old enough to watch these videos your daddies make for us. I just want you to know that I love you so much, and can already tell how much potential you have. You’re a fighter, and you’re going to accomplish so much. My golden boy. Grandma loves you so much.” Namjoon’s mother smiled, giving the camera a quick kiss before staring back into the window of the NICU. Namjoon was waving at her to come back, Seokjin’s doctor standing in front of the now visibly less upset Namjoon. “I spy good news! Bye bye!”

* * *

 

 

“Ready, boys?” Namjoon turned on the camera as he and his parents attempted to guide four excited boys to Seokjin’s hospital room. Carting around a seven, four, and two one year olds was hard enough on a normal day, but with the promise of a new sibling it was even harder. The boys all nodded back to him excitedly, Taehyung and Hoseok even going so far as to hop up and down and laugh excitedly with each other. Jimin, the more subdued twin, simply swung Yoongi’s hand up and down with a bright smile on his face.

Namjoon’s dad pushed the door open slowly, allowing the two most excited little ones to dart in first. Seokjin was sitting up in bed, Jungkook sat in his arms as the rest of their family made their way into the room. He still looked so sick, Namjoon noticed, but he knew not to say anything. He’d never forget the last time Yoongi saw Seokjin in pain.

“There’s my babies!” Seokjin said excitedly, Hoseok managing to pull himself up on the bed to lay beside the older parent. Taehyung whined on the floor, bottom lip trembling as his brother made it up but didn’t help him in doing so himself.

“Don’t worry, grandpa to the rescue.” Namjoon’s dad said, picking Taehyung up and spinning him around. He made airplane noises as he twirled the youngest twin around, the baby laughing excitedly.

“Ready for landing, pilot Taetae?” Namjoon’s dad asked, and Taehyung nodded excitedly. “Next stop, Eomma’s arms.” Seokjin held out an arm for Taehyung, Namjoon’s dad settling Taehyung easily down in the open space. Hoseok gave the younger a quick hug as he settled down.

“Look, he’s awake.” Hoseok said, holding Taehyung’s hand and bringing him closer. Taehyung could barely hear the sound of his twin whining about how he wanted to see too over the sound of his own shocked breathing. Wow, babies were tiny.

“This is Jungkook, but if you want you can call him Kookie.” Seokjin said, motioning for Namjoon to pick Jimin up and allow him to see as well. The younger parent quickly obliged, Namjoon’s dad following suit and lifting Yoongi up as well.

“Wow, a  _ Kookie. _ ” Taehyung said, all the parents chuckling at the absolute awe in the younger’s voice. “I hold?” Taehyung asked, and Seokjin looked up at Namjoon. That was a first. Usually their kids were perfectly content just watching from afar on their first meetings.

“I see we’re going to have an unstoppable duo.” Namjoon’s father winked at him, and Jimin made a whining noise.

“My Taetae.” Jimin pouted, crossing his arms.

“My bad, an unstoppable trio!” Namjoon’s dad was quick to rectify, and that seemed to pacify Jimin.

“I hold, too.” Jimin said then. Namjoon chuckled, settling Jimin down on the only couch in the moderately sized hospital room. Once Jimin was settled, he picked Taehyung up next, settling him down beside his twin. The two looked at each other for a moment, Jimin’s face pulled down in a pout again. “Mine.” Jimin said, poking Taehyung lightly on the chest. Taehyung’s face broke in a huge, box shaped grin as he nodded in confirmation.

“My Jiminie.” Taehyung said, wrapping his twin in a large hug. Jimin seemed fully pacified then, a more happy smile gracing the oldest twin’s face. At least they knew how to comfort each other. Though, their close bond was always a hassle come any time they needed to be apart. Not often, but enough it caused a few headaches and a few hours of tantrums.

“Alright, Tae, since you asked first you can hold him first.” Namjoon said, guiding Taehyung back into the corner of the couch. The youngest parent went through the proper way to hold the baby before settling Jungkook into his brother’s arms. Jimin was quick to crawl over to sit closer to Taehyung, both baby’s eyes blown wide at the little bundle in their arms.

“Like him.” Jimin tried to whisper into his twin’s ear, though it was far too loud for the rest of the room to not hear. Taehyung nodded back to him, resting his head against Jimin’s as they continued to stare down at the baby.

Namjoon’s mother was frantically taking photos by that point, Seokjin covering his mouth as he laugh cried into his hand. It was hard to believe how much their kids all got along right from the start. Namjoon had been pretty sure his sister hated him when he was first born.

“Share?” Taehyung said suddenly, and Jimin nodded, though not enough to push Taehyung’s head off his own. Soon enough, Hoseok and Yoongi joined the two boys on the couch, Hoseok sitting happily in Yoongi’s lap as they stared at the littlest baby.

“Hi camera.” Hoseok said suddenly, and the whole room laughed again. Seokjin still swears by the fact that’s Hoseok’s favorite sentence to say.

“Can you say bye camera?” Namjoon asked, and Hoseok nodded his head.

“Bye camera!”

 

* * *

 

Welcome Grandma’s Golden Boy (September 1, 2017)

4,756 views                                              2,435 likes

 

**Kim Family Vlogs**

Published on Sep. 4, 2017               SUBSCRIBED

 

My goodness, what a weekend. Hope you all enjoy this video of our babies meeting yet another one of our babies. Taehyung and Jimin are already smitted! (Age 1,1,4,7)

 

198 Comments             SORT BY

Add a public comment...

 

**Eomma Kim**  6 minutes ago

Taehyung and Jimin already partners in crime. What are you going to do with a third added to the mix!? What an adorable little cuddle pile they made at the end of the video no less. My boys, so perfect. I hope you’re feeling better, Jinnie. I sent a care package for when you get home. Don’t move around too much, let your body recover! I love you so much. Tell Kookie I love him too. 

REPLY   146 likes   VIEW ALL 4 REPLIES

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We made it, next chapter starts daily vlogging! That will be up tomorrow, and I can't wait to officially start this journey with all of you. The response for this story has been absolutely outstanding so far. I'm not sure what I did to deserve such amazing reviewers and readers, but you are ALL so amazing. Thank you. Let's go!


	7. Cold Days and Clingy Toddlers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung was a clingy baby, and although he’d gotten better, he still has massive anxiety when it came to being alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this is how the story is going to be set up from now on. Third person, but still only tied to the time that Seokjin has the camera on. It's just too boring to read only the actions of a character and not the thoughts behind the actions, you know? Hope that's okay! Day one of daily vlogging, here we go.

Seokjin pushed the door to Jungkook’s room open slowly, a soft humming escaping his still closed lips as he made his way into the room. It was still sparse as decorating goes, but they were slowly building the room up with more and more objects suited to Jungkook’s growing personality. Most of the walls were decorated with varying shades of yellow. From the wallpaper, down to the smiling sun decal pasted just above the six month old’s crib. Jungkook loved yellow the most. He always wanted to hold onto, or simply stare at, anything with the color on it. 

Seokjin walked up to where his son was sleeping mouth open, hands wrapped protectively around the tiny bunny Taehyung and Jimin were insistent on getting the baby when he was still in the hospital. Jungkook adored it and hardly ever went anywhere without it. Though, that may be the fault of Jimin and Taehyung themselves. After all, they threw their own little fits if Jungkook was seen without it.

“Good morning, Kookie.” Seokjin said, rubbing his hand up and down Jungkook’s soft, covered belly. The baby snuffled at being stirred from his sleep, but opened his eyes slowly anyway. His bottom lip quivered, and Seokjin was quick to pull Jungkook up and into his arms. “I know, I don’t like mornings either.” Seokjin cooed, making sure to wink at the camera held awkwardly in his hands.

Seokjin made sure to bend down and grab Jungkook’s bunny before walking the two of them out of the room. Jungkook had his head buried in his Eomma’s neck, tiny hand clutching the fabric of Seokjin’s oversized pink t-shirt. “We’re going to go wake up Taehyungie and Jiminie.” Seokjin said, more directed toward the camera than the baby cuddled in his arms, but Jungkook still lifted his head a bit anyway. Namjoon’s dad was right when they called the three an unstoppable trio. They hated spending any time apart.

“This is going to take two hands so I’m going to set you guys up on their dresser.” Seokjin says, pushing the door to Jimin and Taehyung’s shared room open. Despite their consistent attempts to get the twins used to sleeping apart, Seokjin and Namjoon always walk in to the two cuddled up in the same toddler sized bed. That morning was no different it seemed. Seokjin settled the camera on top of the boys’ light blue dresser, allowing him the extra arm needed to properly wake up the sleeping boys.

“Oh Taetae and Jiminie, it’s time to greet the day.” Seokjin said, rubbing his hand up Jimin’s back before moving on to Taehyung. Jimin whined a bit, rubbing at his eyes with a fisted hand. Taehyung hardly moved, just shuffling his position a bit and burying his head back into his twin’s shoulder. “Come on boys, Eomma’s going to make banana oatmeal if you wake up.” Seokjin always bribed with food, and it worked wonders on his boys. Well, it worked wonders on boys that were even close to waking up, which it seemed they were not.

“Jiminie, it snowed last night and Appa’s already awake. I’m sure he’d love to play outside with you and Yoongi!” Seokjin said, rubbing Jimin’s back a little more roughly. Usually once Jimin woke up, Taehyung followed soon after. The youngest twin wasn’t happy about losing his bedmate and usually didn’t feel like sleeping more once Jimin was up. That was a problem they still needed to address properly, but for the time being, he’d take the small blessing.

“Snow?” Jimin mumbled, lifting his head up off the pillow. His eyes were puffy and watery, hair sticking up in all directions. Jungkook gave a happy giggle at the sight of his brother being awake, little hands reaching out to get Jimin’s attention. “G’morning, Kookie!” Jimin said excitedly, grabbing onto Jungkook’s hand.

“Kookie. Want cookies.” Taehyung’s voice was muffled, face still pressed deep into his pillow. Not too long after, Taehyung lifted his head and excitedly jumped up at the sight of Jungkook up and ready to play.

Well, ready to play if Seokjin could get his boys on a roll with their morning routines.

“Let’s get up and go brush our teeth. We’re going to have a fun day today, right boys?” Seokjin said, walking back over to where he’d settled the camera. He waited for Jimin and Taehyung to give an enthusiastic  _ yeah _ before turning the camera off.

* * *

 

Yoongi, Hoseok, and Jimin absolutely adored cold, wintery days. Namjoon and the three boys had been outside since the early hours of the morning, only coming inside the house to chug down a hot drink, warm their hands by the fireplace, and race right back outside. Seokjin made sure to film a bit from the window that lead to the front porch while Taehyung rested happily in his arms. It was technically naptime for the youngest three boys, but snow had been hard to come by the past few years, and he didn’t want to force Jimin away from the fun he was having. Jimin was an easy sleeper, so Seokjin was sure he could put Jimin down for a nap and hour or two before dinner easily.

Taehyung however, was not so keen on the idea. He hated napping, especially when he didn’t have Jimin in the same room as him. Taehyung was a clingy baby, and although he’d gotten better, he still has massive anxiety when it came to being alone. Seokjin and Namjoon were always making sure to instil independence in Jimin and Taehyung, but so far their genuine want to be around each other wasn’t hurting them. Plus, Seokjin enjoyed the cuddles when Taehyung felt a little more lonely.

Taehyung was sleepily blinking his eyes as the two of them sat on the couch backed against the window. The youngest twin absolutely hated playing outside in the snow. He didn’t mind it when he was on his own, but with Namjoon, Yoongi, Hoseok and Jimin all running around and throwing the cold stuff at each other, Taehyung despised stepping foot outside. The toddler was terrified of having the cold substance fall into his coat or hit him in the face.

Seokjin understood. He hated the snow too.

Seokjin shut off the camera after filming the sleepy Taehyung a little longer, only turning it back on after dinner had been eaten. Taehyung and Jimin were sat on the floor with Jungkook in between them, the two toddlers taking turns making silly faces to try and make the baby laugh. Seokjin enjoyed the sight, but feeling like he’d neglected filming his oldest sons, decided to make his way upstairs to Yoongi’s bedroom.

Yoongi was teaching Hoseok how to play the piano, the five year old attentive but also not super interested in the instrument. Hoseok had been taking dance classes since he turned two, and although the second oldest adored music, he didn’t entirely enjoy making it. He did; however, enjoy making his older brother proud. So there sat Hoseok on Yoongi’s kid sized piano bench, truly trying his best to replicate his brother’s movements perfectly.

“Wow, Sugar, you’re bringing up a piano master.” Seokjin said, and Yoongi looked so unbelievably happy that Seokjin’s heart ached. Seokjin and Yoongi were still so close, the two of them taking a whole hour every night just for the two of them to talk. It was easy for Yoongi to get lost in the chaos of two rowdy twins and a six month old baby, but Yoongi always made sure to let Seokjin know if he felt left out. The first few months with Jungkook still being a new adjustment he had felt severely ignored, and ever since Seokjin took a substantial amount of time just for him.

“He’s awesome, isn’t he?” Yoongi asked, wrapping his arm around his brother’s back. Ah, it made so much sense for Yoongi to be more pleased by Hoseok being good at playing than him being a good teacher.

“So awesome.” Seokjin said. Yoongi smiled even wider, Hoseok looking undoubtedly pleased by Yoongi’s praise. Seokjin took a few more minutes to film the process of Yoongi teaching Hoseok to play before deciding to turn the camera off. The next time he turned it on, Taehyung and Jimin were passed out in two separate beds. That was bound to change by the morning.

Jungkook was resting on Namjoon’s chest as the two parents settled down in the living room. It was well passed 9 o’clock, and they were just now winding down for the night. Hoseok was resting happily in Seokjin’s arms, his little arms wrapped comfortably around Seokjin’s chest. Yoongi had also fallen asleep around the same time Jimin and Taehyung had crashed; a movie night doubled with delicious carb filled food and more time in the snow tiring the eldest out.

“Eomma?” Hoseok said, his voice so small and sleepy. Seokjin hummed, pressing a light kiss atop Hoseok’s head. “Can I talk to the camera?” He asked, and Seokjin chuckled. Hoseok loved the camera, has since he was a baby. The eldest parent turned the camera to his sleepy son, the second oldest child waving brightly.

“Hi, camera. Today was fun.” Hoseok started. “I played in the snow a lot with Jiminie and Yoongi-hyung. It was fun. We also had hot chocolate and watched Inside Out. Eomma even made cheese and noodles!” Hoseok exclaimed, still quiet as to not jostle Jungkook. Hoseok was so mindful still, and Seokjin had no idea what they did to instill that quality in him. He was so like Yoongi in that way, yet Jimin and Taehyung were so rambunctious and crazy. It was truly enjoyable to see their differences as they grew.

“What was your favorite part of the movie, baby?” Namjoon asked, and Hoseok took a moment to think it over.

“When Anger’s head went  _ whoosh _ and caught on fire.” Hoseok said, giggling as he acted out the motion. Seokjin and Namjoon laughed along with him.

"Did you have a favorite character?” Seokjin asked, and Hoseok nodded.

“Yes! I like Bing Bong.” Hoseok said. “I want an imaginary friend too.” Seokjin smiled fondly down at his son, running his fingers through the five year olds soft brown locks.

“Well, why not make one? You’re a creative boy, I’m sure you would create the best imaginary friend.” Seokjin said, wondering what Hoseok’s response to that would be. Hoseok seemed to consider for a long moment, before shrugging his shoulders.

“Don’t know. I already have Yoongi-hyung, Jiminie, Taetae, and Kookie. I don’t think I need one!” Hoseok said. “They do look fun, though.” Hoseok back tracked, and Seokjin hummed. 

“Maybe you can make a friend for Kookie? I’m sure he’d love to have a friend made just for him by his big brother.” Seokjin said, and Hoseok’s eyes widened at his excitement.

“Yeah! I’ll make a friend for Kookie!” Hoseok said. “Tomorrow though, I’m sleepy.” Hoseok drawled out the e so long in sleepy the two parents started to wonder if he’d ever truly end the word. By the time he finished off his long winded word, Hoseok let out an even longer yawn.

“Alright, time for bed boys. Say night night to the camera, Angel.” Seokjin said, and Hoseok waved his hands.

“Night night, camera.”

* * *

Cold Days and Clingy Toddlers (March 5, 2018)

2,455 views                                              1,001 likes

 

**Kim Family Vlogs**

Published on Mar. 6, 2018               SUBSCRIBED

 

Just a bit of morning, afternoon, and late night time with the boys. (Age 6m, 2, 2, 5, 7)

 

68 Comments             SORT BY

Add a public comment...

 

**Eomma Kim**   36 minutes ago

What a fun day it looks like you all had! Hoseok looks like he's really into those piano lessons Yoongi has been giving him. How great! 

REPLY   25 likes   VIEW ALL 1 REPLIES


	8. Sick Days and Boring Vlogs?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay, so we didn’t film too much today, but Jimin and Yoongi were both pretty upset all day.” Namjoon was the one to say as he walked through the now quiet, dark living room. “Jimin was feeling alright by the time he went to bed, but Yoongi’s still pretty bad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, my friend's foster son has the worst case of the stomach flu I've seen in so long. I feel so bad for him. Poor guy. Decided to write a chapter based around that. Only two days in and we've already got two sick kiddos. I made sure to include a lot of fun for tomorrow's chapter though, so I hope you guys are okay with a sad little Jiminie and Yoongi for today.

Well, Seokjin had been wrong about Jimin and Taehyung ending up in the same room. 

It had been Jimin that toddled his way into Seokjin and Namjoon’s room, small whines escaping his lips as he tugged on Namjoon’s side of the blanket. He’d woken up quickly, neither parent used to Jimin or Taehyung coming to them for comfort at night. Yoongi and Hoseok still found their ways into their bedroom some nights, but the twins usually found solace in each other. For Jimin to be in the room with them meant something was actually wrong.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Namjoon asked, and Jimin pointed sadly to his belly. Namjoon cooed, rubbing the toddler’s stomach in an attempt to soothe whatever ache was plaguing the boy. Seokjin sighed, pressing a kiss on Jimin’s forehead.

“Eomma will go get you some medicine to make your tummy better, okay?” Seokjin said, and Jimin nodded sadly. Once Seokjin lifted himself from the bed, he figured now would be as good as any to start their vlog for the day. It didn’t seem like it would be a very enjoyable one with Jimin sick, but it was still part of their lives. Deciding to forego his point and shoot camera, he instead turned on his phones camera as he walked to the bathroom.

“Alright, three in the morning, and we’ve got a sick little one.” Seokjin said, shuffling through the medicine cabinet. He pulled out a half full bottle of kids nausea medicine, showing it to the camera. “Jimin is feeling yucky. I should probably go check on Taehyung to make sure he’s alright. Those two usually do everything in pairs.” Seokjin sighed, rubbing his hand up and down his face. He was  _ tired. _ They only had four more hours until they had to start the process of getting Yoongi and Hoseok up for school, and Namjoon only had two more before he had to start getting ready for work.

“Ah, I love my boys. I hope one day they watch these and know how much sleep they owe me.” Seokjin chuckled, pushing his way back into his and Namjoon’s shared bedroom. Jimin was whining much louder now, Namjoon’s soft humming barely audible over his son’s sad sounds.

“Eomma’s here with your medicine, Jiminie. You’re going to feel so much better.” Namjoon said, hiking Jimin up to lay on his chest.

“Yucky.” Jimin said, and Seokjin and Namjoon laughed. Yes, the stuff was very yucky, but it worked wonders every time on of their kids was sick. Seokjin settled his phone atop his nightstand, using the lamp to prop it up enough they could still be seen. It was dark, but the nightlight from the hallway cast enough of a glow to catch parts of their bodies.

“Open wide, Jiminie.” Seokjin said, pretending the cap now filled with the medicine was a parachute ready to land. Jimin kept his mouth closed tight until the cap touched his lips. “Aw, you’re not going to let the pilot land?” Seokjin frowned, and Jimin let out a cute little sigh, opening his mouth a little for the medicine to seep through his lips. Once it was all in his mouth, Jimin struggled to swallow, letting out a wet cough at the bad artificial cherry flavoring.

“That’s my boy.” Namjoon said, running his fingers up and down Jimin’s shaking arm.

“Tired.” Jimin said, and Namjoon settled the two down onto the bed.

“Well, let’s sleep!” Namjoon said, and Jimin nodded quickly in agreement. Despite wanting to join the two, Seokjin knew he needed to go check on the rest of the kids and make sure they all felt okay.

“I’ll be back, just want to check on the others.” Seokjin said, and Namjoon nodded. Seokjin made his way slowly out of the room and up the stairs. Taehyung and Jimin’s bedroom door was still propped open from when the eldest twin left, though it was still closed enough Seokjin had to carefully push the door open. It squeaked a little as it opened, but not enough to jostle the baby currently fast asleep on his bed.

Seokjin walked over slowly, trying to be as quiet as possible as he settled himself down next to Taehyung. He allowed the camera to roll over Taehyung’s sleeping face; the way his mouth was slightly open, hair thrown all around his head, nose squished against his pillow. Seokjin knew he’d need to bring Taehyung into his and Namjoon’s bedroom at some point, but he would wait until he checked on the other three babies before he did. Seokjin allowed his hand to brush against Taehyung’s forehead, happy by the lack of a fever.

“Alright, let’s go check on Hoseok.” Seokjin whispered as he lifted himself up and out of the room. Hoseok’s door was still closed; but luckily for them, his door didn’t squeak quite as loudly as Jimin and Taehyung’s. Seokjin pushed the door open, taking in the sight of Hoseok sleeping soundly on his bed. He was cuddled up with his stuffed teddy bear, face completely relaxed. Seokjin ran his hand over Hoseok’s forehead as well, again satisfied by the lack of a fever. Seokjin took a few more seconds to stare at his son before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

“Yoongi next. So far so good.” Seokjin said, giving the camera a thumbs up. However, once he opened the door to Yoongi’s room, he knew his streak was about to be over. Little whines escaped the seven year old’s lips, muffled by the pillow Yoongi’s face was buried in. “Oh, Yoongi.” Seokjin said, jogging into the bedroom. Yoongi lifted his head up from his pillow, tears streaming down his red, flushed face. Seokjin was quick to settle himself down on Yoongi’s bed, pulling the eldest child into his lap. He settled the phone on the bed, forgetting to turn the camera off.

“Oh, baby. Why didn’t you come to me?” Seokjin asked, Yoongi letting out a sad cry as he buried his face deeper into Seokjin’s shoulder.

“Jiminie was sick first.” Yoongi said, and Seokjin sighed. They’d really messed up the first couple of months with Taehyung and Jimin. Even Jungkook, as if they hadn’t learned their lesson before. Yoongi always seemed to get pushed to the side for the other kids at first, and it broke Seokjin’s heart to see that Yoongi still had lingering effects from that. They’d never wanted Yoongi to fall into the background, and they were so much better at handling all five of their kids now.

“I don’t care if this whole house gets sick before you, you can always come to me, honey.” Seokjin said, carding his fingers gently through Yoongi’s sweat soaked hair. Yoongi nodded, wrapping his arms tightly around his Eomma’s shoulders. “I love you, you know that. I want to be with you when you don’t feel good.” Seokjin said.

“Okay. I love you.” Yoongi said. Seokjin pressed a kiss to Yoongi’s forehead, suddenly wondering if it would be a bad idea to bring Taehyung into his and Namjoon’s bedroom. With two sick kids, it was only a matter of time before the other three caught it as well. Best to keep them all apart if he could. If Taehyung got sad to lose his buddy, he’d just ask him to lay with Hoseok. The second eldest loved having a buddy at night.

“Do you want to go lay with Appa and Jiminie?” Seokjin asked, and to his surprise, Yoongi shook his head no. “Why not, baby?”

“I want to lay with you.” Yoongi cried, wrapping his arms impossibly tighter around Seokjin’s neck.

“Okay, shh, okay. We can lay together.” Seokjin said. Yoongi shuffled a little more, and finally Seokjin realized he still had the camera going. Oh well, his mom would think it was cute.

* * *

“Good morning.” Seokjin said, waving to the camera. He looked as bad as he felt. Yoongi had been able to fall back asleep after about thirty minutes of Seokjin rubbing his belly to try and soothe it, but Seokjin just couldn’t find it in him to sleep again. All he could think about was how Yoongi might need him and decide not to wake him up.

“Yoongi is still in bed, Jimin and Taehyung are both cuddled up with Namjoon, Hoseok is at school, and Mr. Jungkook is over here eating breakfast.” Seokjin said, panning over to the baby. He had banana mashed banana all over his hands, and Seokjin allowed himself to chuckle at the sight. Luckily, Hoseok, Taehyung, and Jungkook were all free of whatever bug found its way into Yoongi and Jimin’s systems, but with Taehyung refusing to leave Jimin’s side it was probably a matter of time before Taehyung caught it as well.

“Is that good, bunny?” Seokjin asked, and Jungkook laughed. The baby clapped his banana covered hands together before taking a small bite off one of his fingers. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Well, quick update I guess. I have to clean up this little one and go make sure Yoongi is okay.” Seokjin said, waving goodbye to the camera.

* * *

“Okay, so we didn’t film too much today, but Jimin and Yoongi were both pretty upset all day.” Namjoon was the one to say as he walked through the now quiet, dark living room. “Jimin was feeling alright by the time he went to bed, but Yoongi’s still pretty bad. He’s in bed with Seokjin, but Jimin said he was okay to lay with Taetae in their room.” Namjoon ran a hand over his face in exhaustion.

“Tomorrow Hoseok has dance, so we’ll probably show a bit of that. Jungkook also has a doctor’s appointment and we’ll probably squeeze Yoongi and Jimin in there as well. Probably take them out for ice cream and watch Iron Man.” Namjoon took his time cleaning up the living room, his movements slow and tired. “Sorry for the lack of interesting stuff today. We’ll see you tomorrow though.” Namjoon blew a kiss to the camera, waving goodbye.

* * *

 

Sick Days and Boring Vlogs? (March 6, 2018)

5,438 views                                              1,056 likes

 

**Kim Family Vlogs**

Published on Mar. 7, 2018               SUBSCRIBED

 

Yoongi and Jimin came down with a stomach bug. :( Trying our best to get them up and going again! Especially with Yoongi's birthday right around the corner. No sickies on birthdays! (Age 6m, 2, 2, 5, 7)

 

19 Comments             SORT BY

Add a public comment...

 

**Eomma Kim**   13 minutes ago

Poor babies. Give them lots of hugs and kisses from Grandma. Make sure they drink lots of fluids and take their medicine at the right times! 

REPLY   14 likes   VIEW ALL 1 REPLIES

* * *

 


	9. Back Handsprings and Poking Kids with Needles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s okay, Hoseokie. You’re so close!” Namjoon said when Hoseok’s lip began to wobble. He’d been working on that skill for a little less than a month, but it still ate at the little one to not be able to master it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so a lot of you said you were interested to see more of the comments in the last video. I didn't write out the total number for the vlog, but I wrote a LOT more than usual! I hope that's alright. Anyway, on with day three!

“Well, one of our two sickies feel much better today.” Namjoon was the first to start the vlog that afternoon. “Jimin is up and going, thankfully. Yoongi is still a bit uncomfortable though. I really hope he feels all better by Friday. It’s his birthday, and the last thing we want is a sick baby on his birthday.” Namjoon said, settling himself on the couch. He still looked exhausted, hair a mess and the bags under his eyes dark.

“Hoseok has dance today, so I’m going to go pick him up from school and take him. I’ll film that, and then Seokjin is going to meet up with us at the doctors for Jungkook and Yoongi’s doctors appointments.” Namjoon said, trailing off a moment. “Not too good at this still, but I’ll see you guys then.” Namjoon chuckled, waving goodbye to the camera.

* * *

 The next time Namjoon turned the camera on, Justin Bieber echoed proudly through the microphone. It wasn’t a strange sight to see the kids dancing to Justin Bieber, and Hoseok seemed to like the music well enough. He did slightly complain about the lack of variety in the song choices, but he still enjoyed the process of learning to dance to said songs enough he didn’t complain too much.

Hoseok was already far beyond a lot of the kids his age when it came to technical ability and artistry. He felt the music, portrayed the story, and executed moves on a level surprising for someone only five years old. He also had the most no nonsense attitude Namjoon had ever seen for someone his age. Even Yoongi had been more loose in basketball practices than Hoseok is in dance. He wanted to improve, and so he worked hard. It really showed.

The kids were currently learning an acrobatic dance, and Hoseok took it with as much enthusiasm as he did all other styles. His favorite was hip hop, but he was just as quick to hop into a contemporary or tap number. The song for the actual routine, for once, wasn’t a Justin Bieber song. It was a pretty nice sounding Remix of Say It by Flume. The dance was hard hitting and fast, the kids absolutely loving all the movements and typically laughing through each one.

It was only the chorus of the song that they were working around, but Namjoon could still see the way Hoseok wanted to keep going after the chorus cut off each time they ran through the moves. It would still be a while before they have the dance mastered. Many of the kids still hadn’t yet mastered cartwheels, handstands, front limbers, and back kickovers which were required for the routine. Hoseok and a few other dances mates were only so advanced thanks to their biweekly gymnastics classes they all attended together.

Those were always fun. Especially now that Jimin had started taking gymnastics with Hoseok. Hoseok was already a level three gymnast, and it amazed Seokjin and Namjoon how much effort the young boy put into everything he did. Hoseok once said it was because he idolized Yoongi, and wanted to make sure he worked just as hard as his brother.

“I want to make him so proud like I’m so proud of him.” He’d said once.

Once they finished running the choreography for Say It, they moved onto basic acrobatics. They spread out mats of all colors, lined the kids up, and got to work. Most of the kids were still working on basics, but Hoseok was already working on his back handspring. His face was so hard set, absolute determination leaking from the boy’s entire being. He threw himself back in the instructors arms, and even though he was so close, his legs still landed with a smack on the mat.

“It’s okay, Hoseokie. You’re so close!” Namjoon said when Hoseok’s lip began to wobble. He’d been working on that skill for a little less than a month, but it still ate at the little one to not be able to master it. “Just pull your legs under faster.” Fifteen years of gymnastics really gave Namjoon a slight edge over a lot of the other parents in the room. He’d never been good, but he knew what he was talking about.

When Hoseok threw another backhandspring, though his legs were bent, he finally landed on his feet.

“Yeah, that’s my boy!” Namjoon said excitedly, Hoseok’s face bright with a smile. “Can’t wait to show Eomma and Yoongi that.” Hoseok gave him a thumbs up and went back to practicing.

“Well, class is almost over so I’m going to go ahead and end this here. Next up, doctors. That won’t be too fun. We’ve got shots for Kookie and someone prodding at Yoongi. Give me strength!”

* * *

 “Alright, we’re here to stick our baby with needles.” Namjoon said, earning a well placed smack from Seokjin. Namjoon chuckled, rocking Yoongi to settle the eldest child’s nerves. The kid hated doctors, always saying that the smell reminded him of when Seokjin was sick in the hospital after having Jungkook. It was valid, and Namjoon understood. They were always careful with Yoongi when it came to hospitals and doctors after that.

“Jungkook looks like he wants to explore.” Seokjin said, motioning down to the baby sat up in his lap. Jungkook’s eyes were wide, gaze falling over everything in the waiting room. He looked so curious.

“I feel like he’ll be the type to book a flight to the first country he hits on a dartboard one day.” Namjoon said, and Seokjin nodded in agreement. Yoongi whined a little in Namjoon’s lap, and the youngest parent was quick to press several kisses to the seven year old’s cheeks and forehead. “Still feel yucky, huh?” Namjoon asked, and Yoongi nodded.

“You know, Hobi did something really awesome at dance today, want to see?” Namjoon asked, loving the way Hoseok suddenly perked up next to him. Yoongi nodded, and Namjoon turned back to the camera. “Well, gonna show this one something wicked. We’ll talk to you in a bit.”

* * *

 “Where are we going, bud?” Seokjin said, pointing the camera at the much happier looking Yoongi.

“Ice cream.” Yoongi smiled, happily swinging Hoseok and Seokjin’s arms up. The doctor’s visit only ended with a little bit of crying from a very unhappy Jungkook and reassurance that whatever Yoongi had would pass within the next day. He was told to drink lots of water and stay in bed, but a little ice cream for being so brave wouldn’t hurt. Yoongi had been happy by the news that he’d feel better soon, and the thought of his favorite vanilla ice cream picked up his mood substantially.

“Hi camera!” Hoseok suddenly said, and the group all started laughing at the exclamation. They’d have to make an introduction out of that. It was so cute hearing the five year old say that randomly through their vlogs.

“Did you have fun at dance, Angel?” Seokjin asked as they made it back to their car. Hoseok nodded, accepting Yoongi’s help to get into the car.

“I did a back handspring.” Hoseok said, Yoongi hugging him proudly.

“Yes you did! That was so cool.”

* * *

 “Hello, hello.” Seokjin said, running a hand over his face. He began to feel like he and Namjoon started filming that way too much. They really were exhausted. “Everyone’s finally in bed. It’s been a long few days.”

“Yeah, at least Jimin is feeling better. Yoongi seemed okay, too. Finished all his dinner.” Namjoon added, coming to stand behind Seokjin. The two sighed happily at that, smiling lightly at each other before turning back to the camera.

“Our agenda tomorrow is Jimin and Hoseok have gymnastics, Yoongi has basketball right after, and we’re thinking about signing Taehyung up for figure skating.” Seokjin said, turning back to look at Namjoon.

“Tae doesn’t really like the snow, but he loves cold weather and seems to really enjoy ice skating. The skating rink up in Cincinnati has “mommy and me” classes for skating, and it’s for 2-4 year olds. We figure Tae would enjoy that.” Namjoon said.

“Taehyung tried gymnastics and dance a little, but he didn’t seem to like them. He whined about having to go, so we decided to find something else. He really likes skating though. We went a few weeks ago with grandma and he just laughed and giggled the whole time.” Seokjin added, and Namjoon nodded along.

“Well, that’s it for today. Don’t forget to leave us a comment and a like if you enjoy, and please Subscribe as well. We’re new to daily vlogging, but we’ll be sure to get more of a scheduled upload time in the future.” Namjoon said, looking back to see if Seokjin had anything he wanted to add.

“We’re thinking about adding a question of the day type thing. We think it would be cool.” Seokjin said.

“Yep, let us know if you’re interested! Alright, bye guys. Have a good night. 안녕!”

* * *

 Back Handsprings and Poking Kids with Needles (March 7, 2018)

7,046 views                                              4,276 likes

 

**Kim Family Vlogs**

Published on Mar. 8, 2018               SUBSCRIBED

Hoseok landed his first back handspring, Yoongi starts to feel better, and we get our baby stuck with needles. What a day! (Age 6m, 2, 2, 5, 7)

 

23 Comments             SORT BY

 

Add a public comment...

 

 **Eomma Kim**   16 minutes ago

Go, Hoseok! He has such great form. No wonder he’s one of the top students.

REPLY   15 likes   

 

 **Lexie 436** 1 hour ago

Wow, I’m 24 and I can barely get out of bed. Look at that bhs!

REPLY

 

 **HeyItsCarl** 1 hour ago

Hoseok needs to move to a dance studio that would actually take advantage of his talent. It looks like he’s being held back a lot to accommodate the other kids.

REPLY

 

 **B** 2 hours ago

My poor boy came down with a similar stomach bug to yours. Chicken broth did wonders! Hope Yoongi feels better. Lots of love.

REPLY  19 likes

 

 **MacKenzie Hart** 2 hours ago

Figure skating sounds great! Bit young, but if he enjoys it why not start early? After all, most kids start at 3 anyway. More power to you. Also, I agree with a lot of the earlier comments. Hoseok really should be in a more advanced class. Don’t get why he’s still in a class for beginners when he’s clearly not one!

REPLY  45 likes

 

 **Maria Cruz** 3 hours ago

Lol, yeah let’s stick the kids with substantial gymnastics background in room with kids who cant do a cartwheel.

REPLY  3 likes

 

 **Stylize Harding** 3 hours ago

Yoongi is such a good older brother. I’m amazed at how supportive he is. You are raising a really fine gentleman.

REPLY  95 likes

 

 **KKIM223** 4 hours ago

Okay, but they’ve all grown so much. I haven’t seen them since Yoongi was as old as Taehyung and Jimin, ah! That has to change soon. :(

REPLY  101 likes

 

 **Kim Kyungmin** 4 hours ago

Jeez, Hoseok really has power! Just needs to be a bit quicker snapping those legs back. Can’t wait to see their gymnastics practices and Yoongi at basketball!

REPLY  34 likes

 

 **Papa Kim** 5 hours ago

Missed seeing my little twinsies today! Hope they’re doing well. Hoseok has such amazing power, and Yoongi is so supportive. Wish you and your siblings got along that well, Seokjin!

REPLY  320 likes  HIDE ALL REPLIES

 

**Kim Hyungseok**

When your dad embarrasses you on the internet.

REPLY  2 LIKES

 


	10. Questions, Answers, and Yoongi the Photographer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi enjoyed having the camera to work with. It made him feel important and included, and he thought he’d have to make sure to ask for the camera more often. There was so much stuff he wanted to show from his perspective. Plus, grandpa always said Yoongi looked like a photographer. 
> 
> Whatever that was. He knew it had to do with cameras though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was a long chapter! I only have an hour before I have to work, and I still have to go get dinner. AH! Hope you guys enjoy! Also, I want to give a seriously warm thank you to 13ruizann who sent such an awesome question for the kids to answer, and also asked a very good question.
> 
> I fully intended for this story to be 100% interactive. You all are welcome, and even encouraged, to leave Seokjin and Namjoon comments in the comment section of this story! You're also welcome to answer the QOTD or even ask your own to be used later. I want this story to be as real as possible, and being able to even reply to comments as Jin and Joon would be absolutely amazing. 
> 
> I'm also very sorry, but I'm not going to include many comments this time around. I think I'm going to reserve added comments for anyone that actually comments on the story. Just format your comment like you'd be talking to Namjoon and Jin, and I'll include you in the story! (Also, I want to eat dinner :( lol!) Thank you guys again!

“What’s up Vlog fam, it’s yo’ boy Namjoon-” Seokjin was quick to cut off that introduction with a well placed smack upside the side of Namjoon’s head. The two laughed unrestrained at the awkward introduction, Seokjin even waving himself off and pretending he no longer wanted to be involved with that morning’s update. “Morning. Today we have lots and lots of sports, a Yoongi that’s doing a lot better, and we’re going to go see a movie. Shall we get this show on the road?” Namjoon said, looking back toward where Seokjin was standing against their front door.

“Go, go, go!” Seokjin said, running back up to stand next to Namjoon.

* * *

 “Where are we going?” Seokjin asked, turning the camera back toward the kids at settled in their seats. Jimin gave an excited kick of his legs, Hoseok keeping quiet to allow the younger to answer.

“‘Nastics!” Jimin said excitedly. Hoseok and Yoongi all showed similar enthusiasm, though it was still apparent Taehyung wasn’t exactly excited to spend an hour sitting in a stuffed up gym. The coach still allowed Taehyung to play while the other kids worked, but he wasn’t too fond of how chaotic the class was, and he especially didn’t like the foam pit.

Seokjin was pretty sure Taehyung would have nightmares about foam pits until he was fifty years old. Poor kid was stuck in there for five minutes at least.

“Their classes are thirty minutes each today. The babies go first, and then the big kids.” Seokjin said, still keeping the camera on the five kids in the back. Jungkook was perfectly satisfied looking out the window, hardly sparing the others a glance; while Taehyung was busy trying to get Jungkook to play with him.

“Gonna show my coach my backhandspring.” Hoseok stumbled through excitedly, hopping up and down in his car seat.

“I’ll bet Ms. Katie will be so excited!” Seokjin said, and Hoseok nodded along happily.

“Are you excited for gymnastics, Jiminie?” Namjoon asked, and Jimin let out an excited squeal. He threw the little baby blanket in his hands over his face, pulling it down to give a happy face to the camera.

“Woah, there you are!” Seokjin said, Jimin being quick to pull the blanket back over his face again. “Oh no, where’s my Jiminie?” Jimin pulled the blanket back down again, laughing brightly over his favorite game to play with his parents. Jimin loved peek-a-boo, always had, and probably always would.

“There he is!” Seokjin said. Jimin let out another high pitched giggle, and Seokjin smiled back to him. Vaguely, Seokjin noticed the way Taehyung seemed to curl in on himself at the loud noises.

“Taetae, are you okay, love?” Seokjin asked. Taehyung gave him a small nod and went back to playing with Jungkook’s hand, the baby staring at him rather than the window like he had been. “Does your head hurt?” Seokjin asked, and Taehyung shook his head.

“Aish, alright, I’m going to figure out if he’s okay and then we’ll be back.” Seokjin said, giving an apologetic wave to the camera.

* * *

 The next time they turned the camera on, it was to film Jimin as he navigated his way through the many obstacles laid out for the children to learn extremely basic gymnastics skills. There was one set up for forward rolls, another for hanging onto the bar, one for cartwheels, and another for bridges. Seokjin always went in with Jimin during his classes, but with Taehyung feeling off, they decided Namjoon would do better with Jimin that day.

He hadn’t complained. In fact, Jimin had absolutely loved the idea.

So now there they were, Namjoon doing his best to help Jimin learn how to truly grasp onto the child sized uneven bar set they were currently working with. The only problem with Jimin was the fact he was way too excited about everything. He wanted to do everything at once, and had a hard time focusing on one thing at a time. Seokjin noticed that he would spend lots of time on something he was truly focused on and get outstanding results, but when faced with too many options he had a hard time picking which one to stick with.

“Eomma?” A tiny voice said from Seokjin’s lap. The eldest parent kept the camera on Jimin and Namjoon, but was quick to respond to Taehyung. “Head funny.” He said, and Seokjin placed a gentle kiss atop Taehyung’s forehead. Jimin and Namjoon moved on to the cartwheel station, which was Seokjin’s absolute favorite to watch. Namjoon barely let Jimin do anything except put his hands on the ground as he tossed him through the movement.

“Do you want to sleep, baby?” Seokjin asked, and the baby nodded his head. Seokjin adjusted them carefully, Taehyung’s head resting in the propped up arm used to hold the camera up while Seokjin used his other arm to rub soothing circles over the child’s chest. For a moment, Seokjin pulled the camera from Jimin and Namjoon to Yoongi and Hoseok, the two playing a very intense game of hide-and-seek-peek-a-boo with Jungkook. Jungkook absolutely loved it, his giggling truly making the drab room feel a lot more lively. Plenty of parents stopped by to coo over the siblings through the time they waited for Jimin’s class to end.

By the time said class ended, Jimin was much better and not rolling right off the mat when attempting a forward roll, and could even guide himself into the cartwheel positions without Namjoon simply throwing him through the movement. The group was currently sitting on the edge of the foam pit, listening to the announcements for the day and finally getting their congratulations stamps. Jimin, as always, came running out of the room to show Seokjin.

“Look at that! You did so good today, Jiminie.” Seokjin said, giving Jimin a kiss on the cheek.

“Alright, levels 2 through 4 are next. Let’s all line up.” Jimin and Hoseok’s coach, Ms. Katie, said. Hoseok gave Jungkook a kiss on the nose before hopping up and joining the other kids in his level. Hard determination face set, and off he went.

“Tae play?” Jimin asked, poking at his twin.

“Taetae feels yucky, so he’s taking a little nap.” Seokjin said, Jimin’s face falling almost instantly.

“Oh. Bad belly?” Jimin asked, reaching up to rub his hands over Taehyung’s tummy just like Seokjin and Namjoon did for him when he didn’t feel well.

“He said his head doesn’t feel good.” Seokjin said, feeling pleased when Namjoon sat in the seat to his right, pulling Jimin up in his lap. The oldest twin was quick to run his little fingers through Taehyung’s hair, wanting to make the other feel better as quickly as possible.

“Better soon.” Jimin whispered, resting his head on Taehyung’s shoulder as he ran his fingers through his hair. Seokjin made sure to capture the moment on camera, because it was hardly ever that they got moments like that between the twins. Typically, it was over as soon as it started. Jimin and Taehyung both had very short attention spans, and even though they adored each other, still wanted to play and run around.

“Yoongi-” Seokjin started, only slightly panicking when he saw Yoongi was no longer playing with the now sleeping Jungkook. It wasn’t like he didn’t know where the oldest would be, but it still gave him a mild heart attack whenever he realized one of his kids weren’t where he last saw them. Yoongi was now standing right in front of the glass separating the gymnasts from the families, eyes locked on Hoseok as he and his coach went over back handspring drills.

“Yoongi, come here a second.” Seokjin said, Yoongi immediately hopping up and running over. “Why don’t you film?” Seokjin said, and Yoongi’s eyes went wide.

“Wow, okay!” Yoongi said, accepting the camera from Seokjin. He took a moment to film his parents and siblings before darting back to his original spot, putting the camera right on Hoseok. “So he’s learning how to do back handsprings, though I’m sure you already know.” Yoongi started.

“He’s really cool. He can even do the splits. I can’t. It looks like it _hurts._ ” Yoongi said, a loud gasp escaping his lips as Hoseok landed a back handspring without the help of his instructor. “Did you see that?” Yoongi asked, turning back toward his parents.

“Great job, Hoseokie!” Namjoon said, earning a big smile and thumbs up in response. Hosek turned to look at Yoongi next, the eldest child earning two thumbs up and an even bigger smile.

“You’re awesome!” Yoongi shouted to him, his camera work a little wonky as he shot his brother a thumbs up of his own. Yoongi enjoyed having the camera to work with. It made him feel important and included, and he thought he’d have to make sure to ask for the camera more often. There was so much stuff he wanted to show from his perspective. Plus, grandpa always said Yoongi looked like a photographer.

Whatever that was. He knew it had to do with cameras though.

Yoongi continued to film through all of Hoseok’s class, only getting up from his spot a couple times to ask how to zoom in and out. Seokjin showed him the setting, and by that point he felt like a master of the art of filming. If only he could hold the camera a bit more steady. It was big in his hands. His favorite part of filming was when Seokjin asked him to get water and a snack for Jimin and Hoseok from the vending machine. He even got to get one too, since he was being so nice getting it for them. Taehyung and Jimin had both fallen asleep in their laps, and even Yoongi had to agree it was too cute to wake them.

“Okay, three waters, and three bags of doritos.” Yoongi said, pointing the camera at the water button and showing the doritos. He could barely reach the buttons still, but there was a colorful dinosaur step stool next to the vending machines that allowed the kids to reach when they needed to. Yoongi pulled it over, putting the camera down by his side so he could pull a dollar out of the six dollar wad of bills Seokjin had given him.

“One.” Yoongi said as the bottle fell. He placed another dollar in, and then another, and grabbed all three. He decided to come back for the chips, the bottles already a bit too much to carry despite how they were child sized bottles. He ran back to Seokjin, handing two of the bottles to him and placing the other back at his spot where he watched Hoseok. Then, once those were settled, he ran back to the vending machine and got the chips. He handed one to Seokjin, but hesitated in giving him the second.

“Actually, can I hold them for Hoseokie?” Yoongi asked.

“Of course, sugar.” Seokjin said, handing the water bottle back to Yoongi as well. The seven year old smiled brightly, running back over to his spot.

“Okay, I’m going to put you away now. Bye!”

* * *

“Yoongi’s doing so well.” Namjoon said as he turned on the camera, pointing it back toward where Yoongi was currently making basket after basket during their drills. The seven year old had yet to miss one, and it was still the best part of Namjoon’s day to watch how far Yoongi had come in the four years he’d been playing basketball.

“Yoongi doesn’t like us filming him in basketball practice, so I’m going to end this here. I just wanted to make sure you all know we are so proud of him!” Namjoon said, turning off the camera once again.

* * *

 “Okay, so I got the coolest comment last night on our video. Someone asked us a question for the kids to answer, and since it’s dinner time, I figure it’s the perfect time to ask. All of them are together and ready!” Seokjin said, walking into the kitchen. For dinner that night he’d made chicken nuggets, broccoli, and fries. The older kids already had a decent sized dent in their greens, but the two youngest still had yet to touch them. Typical evening.

“Alright boys, a really nice person named _13ruizann_ asked you all a question last night. Sorry if I butchered your name’s pronunciation by the way.” Seokjin chuckled, all the kids looking up and waiting for the question. “They asked: if you had a dream vacation for you to go alone or with the whole family, where would you choose to go and what would you do?” Yoongi was the first to raise his hand, and Seokjin motioned for him to go ahead.

“I’d want to go to Hawaii with everyone! We learned about Hawaii in school and the water is so clear you can see the bottom! I would for sure want to go swimming or snorkeling.” Yoongi said, and Seokjin and Namjoon nodded along. Oh yes, they were completely sure they were going to take a family trip to Hawaii. It was good to know Yoongi had good taste in travel destinations.

“That’s a great idea, Sugar!” Namjoon said. Yoongi smiled smugly and went back to eating, Taehyung being the next to raise his hand.

“Okay, pilot Taetae.” Seokjin said.

“Jiminie and me go beach.” Taehyung said, Jimin giggling and nodding his head along.

“Beach!” Jimin said, wrapping his arm around Taehyung’s shoulder.

“Yeah, beach trip for the twinsies!” Namjoon said excitedly, and though Taehyung still didn’t feel too well, exclaimed back in just as much excitement.

“Twinnie beach!” Taehyung said, and the group laughed. “Hoseokie next.”

“Uhm,” Hoseok started, taking a minute to really think about his answer. “Disney with Yoongi.” Hoseok said, and Yoongi smiled brightly at him. Of course Hoseok would want to go on his dream trip with Yoongi. They were going to be tied at the hip the rest of their lives. “Ride lots of rides and eat churros!” Hoseok added on, making sure to look at Yoongi when he said the churros part.

“Churros are the best.” Yoongi said, eyes closing as he pretended to daydream about the sweet confection.

“Oh, that sounds like fun, Hoseokie!” Seokjin said, and Hoseok nodded back to him. “And yes, churros are the best.”

“Alright, so we’ve got Hawaii with the whole family, Disney with Yoongi, and a twin beach party. Sounds like we’re ready to turn up.” Namjoon said.

“Turn up!” Taehyung said, dancing along with Namjoon. Seokjin almost choked over his own laughter.

“Alright, thank you so much for the question. We’d love to make this a regular thing, so if anyone else has questions for the kids, we’d be all for answering. Maybe even answer the question yourselves? Where would all of our viewers like to go on vacation?”

“I guess we can go on ahead and end it here. Question of the day is going to be where would you like to go on vacation and what would you do? Bye everyone, have a great night!” Seokjin said, turning the camera back to the kids to allow them to say goodbye.

“Bye! Also, Jungkook would probably go to the moon.” Hoseok said, and that caused even more laughter to erupt through the whole room.

“Jungkookie to the moon. Sounds like a great time.” Namjoon said, giving the camera his own wave.

“Bye, bye. I’ll film more for you tomorrow!” Yoongi said, and Namjoon and Seokjin were quick to encourage that.

“Alright, see you guys tomorrow.” Seokjin said finally, blowing a kiss to the camera.

* * *

 Questions, Answers, and Yoongi the Photographer? (March 8, 2018)

11,054 views                                             6,364 likes

 

**Kim Family Vlogs**

Published on Mar. 9, 2018               SUBSCRIBED

We got a question for the kids, Taehyung feels yucky, and will Yoongi grow up to be a photographer? Ah, life's great wonders! (Age 6m, 2, 2, 5, 7)

 

13 Comments             SORT BY

 

Add a public comment...

 

**Eomma Kim**   56 minutes ago

Poor Tae, you guys just can't get a break with the sick kids! Yoongi was made to hold a camera. Now if he could just hold it steady, haha!

REPLY   16 likes   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real talk now, everyone. Would it turn you off this story to have one of the kids with a chronic childhood illness? I know lots of family stories have them, but I know a lot of my upbringing was dramatically changed by having a parent with epilepsy, and I'm considering adding that into the story. I want your input! I want this story to be enjoyable for as many people as possible, and if stuff like that makes you uncomfortable, let me know!


	11. Birthdays and New Roller-skates!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today, he’d wish that everyone in his house felt good so they could go out and enjoy the day. With that in mind, he blew out the single candle, Namjoon and Seokjin quick to applaud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, today was a rough day. My dad had a seizure last night (epilepsy), and he's been in the hospital. My mom was very sugar coating over the phone, but when she came home this morning, she let us know my dad had "died" and been revived twice already. He's on a whole boat load of medicine to try and keep his heart beating and blood pressure from tanking. I'm sorry if this chapter seems a bit...rushed? I just didn't sleep last night and I am running on Starbucks and love for BTS and all the people who left comments last night. 
> 
> I'm not sure if my dad getting sick like that after mentioning giving one of the kids epilepsy (highly manageable, probably only hear about it one or two total weeks out of the year), is a sign I shouldn't do it or I should. It just seems so weird that right when I bring it up that happens. So much ugh going on, lol! I hope that's okay that I still don't know what to do yet. I'll respond to each and every one of your comments so I can know how each of you feel about what I've been thinking. Thank you so much for all of your love and support. I hope this story can keep putting smiles on your faces just like all of your comments have put one on mine. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, happy belated birthday to our precious Yoongi!

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Yoongi, happy birthday to you!” Yoongi was quick to hop up out of bed at the sound of his parents’ singing, sleepy smile on his face as rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He absolutely loved the way his parents introduced the day. They would come in and sing, a small cupcake with a lit candle in hand, and sit and wait as Yoongi thought through his small wish before blowing out the candle

Today, he’d wish that everyone in his house felt good so they could go out and enjoy the day. With that in mind, he blew out the single candle, Namjoon and Seokjin quick to applaud. Yoongi hopped up out of bed and into Seokjin’s waiting arms, the eldest parent giving the now eight year old a kiss atop his head.

“What’s on the agenda for the day, love?” Namjoon asked, and that was the first time Yoongi noticed the camera in Namjoon’s hands. Well, he was filming, that was number one.

“I’m filming today since it’s my birthday.” Yoongi said, reaching for the camera. Namjoon chuckled but handed it over anyway. “I want to go rollerskating.” Yoongi said finally, happy with the camera he now held in his grasp. Namjoon and Seokjin gave each other smug smiles before nodding along to the child’s request.

“What do you think you want to eat?” Seokjin asked. Yoongi pretending to think for a second before having an  _ ah ha  _ moment.

“Bibimbap.” Yoongi said, and the two parents cheered for the idea.

“Let’s get this show on the road, my now eight year old son!” Namjoon said, and Yoongi chuckled excitedly.

“Go, go, go!” Yoongi said, putting his little hand over the camera.

* * *

 

Seokjin turned the camera on again once they got to the skating rink. The parents hadn’t sent the kids to get skates yet, wanting to give Yoongi his present before they got too into skating they hardly spared them a glance. 

“Yoongi, here is present number one for today.” Namjoon said, settling a large box wrapped in musical note wrapping paper in front of Yoongi. The still so reserved eight year old was practically hopping in his seat, excitedly waiting for Namjoon and Seokjin to finish wrestling Jimin and Taehyung into seats so he could open it. “Okay, go for it, Sugar.” Namjoon said finally.

Yoongi was always careful with wrapping paper. He pulled the tape, not the actual paper, which usually was great come cleanup time. Though Seokjin and Namjoon were both antsy with excitement, wanting to see Yoongi’s reaction a lot quicker than what he currently allowed. After all, they were pretty sure nothing was going to top that gift for the foreseeable future. By the time Yoongi pulled the paper off fully, his eyes widened at the photo on the side of the box. It was a picture of a rollerskate, small wings painted on each side. Seokjin nodded for him to keep going, and with a renewed fire, Yoongi practically ripped open the box.

“Wow!” Yoongi said, grabbing at the all black roller skates in the box. They were high topped, very sturdy, and Yoongi absolutely loved them. “Thank you! These are the best!” Yoongi said, hopping down from the table to hug both Seokjin and Namjoon. Taehyung and Jimin both gave out their own little versions of excitement while Hoseok was staring wide eyed at Yoongi’s new present.

“Can I use them now?” Yoongi asked, and Namjoon was quick to nod.

“That’s what we got them for! Do you need help?” Namjoon asked, and Yoongi shook his head wildly.

“I’m eight now, appa, I can do it by myself.” Yoongi said. Namjoon, ever the dramatic, acted as if he was shot.

“My baby doesn’t need me anymore. My life is over.” Namjoon whined, tossing his head down on the table. Yoongi laughed openly at Namjoon’s dramatics, not feeling guilty in the slightest.

“Eomma, will you help me with the laces?” Yoongi asked, sending sly smirk Namjoon’s way. Namjoon looked absolutely hurt, hand pressed over his heart.

“Fine, we can play that game. I’ll just hold Hoseokie’s hand when we skate instead!” Namjoon said, and Hoseok giggled as he took Yoongi’s hand and waved it. “Well, then I’ll hold Taetae and Jiminie’s.” Namjoon said, lifting the two babies up into both arms. The two boys were giggling, fully enjoying the fuss Namjoon was causing. “Let’s go get skates, boys. These two don’t need us.”

“Yeah, skates. No need.” Jimin said, and Namjoon just nodded right along. Yoongi and Hoseok were practically doubled over in laughter by that point, stomachs aching as tears slipped past their closed eyes.

“Appa’s silly.” Hoseok said, still holding onto Yoongi’s hand. Seokjin scoffed, finally finishing lacing up Yoongi’s new skates.

“He learned it all from me, boys. Now, let’s go get you a pair of skates, Hoseokie.”

* * *

 

Despite Yoongi’s declaration of wanting to film all day, he really hadn’t had much time to actually take the camera from Seokjin. By that point, Yoongi had gotten Hoseok around the rink enough times the younger was almost completely up to speed with how to skate by himself. Of course, Hoseok was still holding onto his hand despite the fact he very well could skate on his own. 

Namjoon was also carting Taehyung and Jimin around the rink right behind Yoongi and Hoseok. The toddlers absolutely loved it. Every time Namjoon would pull them off to go potty or take a drink they would whine and beg to go back out. Seokjin really dreaded the point where he would have to tell them it was time to leave all together. His poor ears can’t handle the high pitched wailing like they used to.

After filming the older boys a little longer, Seokjin decided to turn the camera to Jungkook. He was staring up at Seokjin with his wide, brown eyes, a smile on his face as Seokjin turned his attention back to him. Jungkook was finally at the point where he attempted to speak, though absolutely none of it was recognizable as words. Seokjin knew it was still going to be a few months before Jungkook would really say anything substantial, but he still enjoyed the garbled mess of baby talk regardless.

“How’s my baby boy today?” Seokjin asked, Jungkook kicking his legs and gurgling happily at the attention.

“Eomma!” Seokjin looked up to see Yoongi waving at him to get his attention, and Seokjin waved back to show he had it. “Watch!” Yoongi said, picking up speed on his skates before turning around and starting to skate backwards.

“Wow, great job, Sugar! I don’t even think your dad can do that!” Seokjin said, and Yoongi gave him the widest smile.

“Will you skate with me?” Yoongi asked as he pulled himself back to the start of the rink. Seokjin nodded but pointed out to Namjoon.

“You’ll have to get him to come sit with Kookie first.” Seokjin said, and Yoongi let out an annoyed sigh. Jimin and Taehyung would be so mad if he made Namjoon come back and sit. “Love, it’s  _ your _ birthday. They’ve been out there since we got here. Plus I think as long as we skate behind them Hoseok can hold those two up fine.” Seokjin said, and Yoongi gave him a small smile.

“Okay!” Yoongi said, skating off to ask Namjoon if he’d sit out while Seokjin skated with him. Of course he agreed easily, tugging Jimin and Taehyung out of the rink with him.

“I think these two are ready for a nap anyway.” Namjoon said, motioning down to how Taehyung was yawning while Jimin pouted.

“No nap.” Jimin said.

“Taehyungie, do you want to nap?” Namjoon asked, and he nodded.

“With Jiminie.” Taehyung said, and Jimin sighed in defeat. He already knew he couldn’t escape Taehyung’s want to nap with him.

“All right, that’s settled, have fun boys!”

* * *

 

The next time Seokjin turned the camera on, it was time for Yoongi to blow out the candles on his actual cake. Yoongi, surprisingly, wasn’t a big fan of chocolate cakes or ice cream. Despite the fact each other person in their family, including Jungkook, absolute loved it, Yoongi despised the taste. That left them with vanilla cake with whipped cream icing and vanilla ice cream, just like Yoongi loved. 

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you,” Hoseok immediately stood up from his chair then, striking a dramatic pose and dancing around before continuing. “Happy birthday dear best big brother ever Yoongi, happy birthday to you!” Hoseok finished, and everyone clapped for the added dramatics. Even Jungkook clapped his little hands together despite only having eyes for the cake laid out in front of him.

“ Saeng il chuk ha ham ni da, saeng il chuk ha ham ni da, sarang ha neun -- Yoongi shi, saeng il chuk ha ham ni da!” Seokjin and Namjoon sang, signaling for Yoongi to finally blow out his candles. Yoongi took his time to think of another wish before blowing all his candles out, everyone clapping again.

“Cake!” Taehyung said excitedly, and Namjoon nodded.

“Cake!” Namjoon said just as excitedly, going to cut the cake.

* * *

 

“Present time, present time, open a present, see what’s inside!” Seokjin sang, Yoongi quick to open the first present laid out before him. It was a gift sent from Seokjin’s mom and dad, and no one was exactly sure what was in it. Yoongi, again so careful, finally got all the wrapping paper off and took a look at his new present.

“Wow, is this a Wii?” Yoongi asked excitedly, and Namjoon hopped down from the couch to look at it.

“Looks like it! You have one more thing from them too.” Namjoon said, handing the game shaped package to Yoongi. The eight year old looked up at Seokjin, waiting patiently for the song he always sang before one of the kids opened their birthday presents.

“Present time, present time, open a present, see what’s inside!” Seokjin said, and Yoongi giggled happily as he opened up the next gift. Inside was Mario Kart, Yoongi’s eyes blown wide as he showed it to the rest of his family.

“Wow, that’s awesome! You’re going to play with me right?” Seokjin asked, and Yoongi nodded his head excitedly.

“Thank you, grandma and grandpa!” Yoongi said, carefully arranging the two gifts next to each other by the couch. Namjoon pulled out one more present from his own parents, handing it off to Yoongi.

“Present time, present time, open a present, see what’s inside!” Seokjin sang, and Yoongi opened the next gift with just as much excitement. Inside the box was an angel, the number eight being held up by the stone figure. Yoongi received one of those every year for his birthday, the angels progressively getting bigger and bigger as Yoongi got older. The eight year old stared at it with fond eyes for a moment, hugging it to him before he set it down with his other presents.

“Thank you, grandma!” He said, blowing a kiss to the camera.

“Why don’t we go set this with the others and then set this up and play a few rounds?” Namjoon asked, and Yoongi hopped up.

“Yeah! Let’s go.” Yoongi said, grabbing the angel and making his way upstairs to his bedroom.

* * *

 

“Alright, since it’s time to say goodnight, it’s time for our question of the day.” Seokjin said, turning the camera to the five sleepy children in the living room. Yoongi and Jimin were cuddled up on the far left side of the couch while Taehyung and Hoseok were busy playing with Jungkook on the other side. The all turned their attention to him at the promise of another question to answer. 

“We got a few questions last night; thank you all, so we’re going to spread them out the next few days. Today, we’re going to answer the ones from aestaetic_aurora and Elbi_FandomFan. So, Elbi_FandomFan’s was for the kids so we’re going to ask that first. Do you like animals and which is your favorite one?” Seokjin asked and Taehyung immediately raised his hand.

“Animals! All animals. I love animals.” Taehyung said, satisfied with his answer enough to go back to playing with Jungkook.

“Jungkookie likes bunnies, and I love seeing giraffes at the zoo!” Hoseok said, mimicking a giraffe’s long neck. “My least favorite are snakes.” Hoseok added on, cringing at the thought of the animal.

“I like bears. I think they’re so awesome.” Yoongi added on, motioning for Jimin to answer next.

“Puppies. Lots of puppies.” Jimin said. Seokjin nodded his head.

“All of our kids love animals. I can’t wait until we can finally get a pet. Right now we can barely handle what we have.” Seokjin chuckled, and Namjoon nodded along with him.

“Now for the question by aestaetic_aurora. If we were to take the kids out for a day trip, would we choose Disneyland or the Beach?” Seokjin said, directing the question to Namjoon.

“I’d say the Beach until Jungkook is Jimin and Taehyung’s age. Then he’d be able to do more stuff in the kid section instead of just sitting in a stroller.” Namjoon said, Seokjin nodded along in agreement.

“Our kids love the beach. We go to Ocean City, Maryland every single year in June. Though, I really want to take them to Disney World. I know Hoseok really wants to go, so maybe we’ll make something happen for his birthday next year.” Seokjin whispered, making a quiet symbol to the camera.

“Alright, well that’s it for today.” Namjoon said, running up and grabbing Yoongi from his spot on the couch. “Did you have a fun birthday?” Namjoon asked, and Yoongi nodded wildly.

“We hope you all have a lovely night, hugs and kisses from us.” Seokjin said, blowing the camera a kiss.

“Bye camera!” Hoseok shouted from the living room, Yoongi waving goodbye as well.

* * *

Birthdays and New Roller-skates! (March 9, 2018)

20,254 views                                             9,663 likes

 

**Kim Family Vlogs**

Published on Mar. 10, 2018               SUBSCRIBED

Happy birthday to our precious Yoongi! I can't believe he's already eight. It feels like yesterday I was holding him in my arms at the hospital. Kids grow up so fast. Make sure to love and cherish them each and every day. (Age 6m, 2, 2, 5, 8) I just changed that 7 to an 8 and my heart hurts!

 

23 Comments             SORT BY

 

Add a public comment...

 

**Eomma Kim**   56 minutes ago

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MR. YOONGI! I'm so glad he liked his gift! I'm sure that'll be the cause of so many late nights, haha! Love you all.

REPLY   36 likes   


	12. Little Break and Skate Hyungs!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Taehyung made new friends in figure skating.” Namjoon said, trying to lighten the mood a little bit. “Their names are Hyungsik, Seojoon, and Minho. He’s so obsessed with them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this has probably been the most awful month in my life, and I don't say that lightly or without thought. So much happened, and I've just decided to dump that into Namjoon's lap to have some sort of outlet for what happened. As most of you know, my dad was in the hospital the last I posted. He, yeah. It wasn't good. Then, I got fired after being blamed for stealing money months after the incident apparently happened, only for them to find out after firing me it was a new manager they'd hired. I do have a new job lined up though. I'm going to be a housekeeper for Great Wolf Lodge, so that should be fun!
> 
> Enjoy the additions of a lot of our favorite Hwarang hyungs. :)

“Hey everyone,” Namjoon started, face as pale and tired as his voice betrayed. “It’s been a bad month.” It was hard to put into words the changes their family had gone through so short after they had started their routine of daily vlogging. How could he even hope to explain their absence when they’d hardly had a chance to establish themselves? 

“Just to give you all a run down, my dad passed away.” Namjoon said, choking over his own voice. He took a moment, attempting to cough up the lump in his throat. “Then a week later, I got fired from my job.” Namjoon almost laughed as he spoke those words. It had felt like God was truly against him those few days, and it was hard to believe anything had truly gotten better.

“Yeah, I have a new job lined up. I start Wednesday.” Namjoon said, rubbing at his eyes in an attempt to look more alive on camera. He sounded dead, tired, and like he didn’t want to be making the video at all. “We want to start posting again because so many of you loved our videos and us. It might take me a little bit to be back on board. I just can barely handle life right now, though I’m really trying. I’m trying so hard.” Namjoon said, biting his lips and looking away from the camera. Well, they always said they wanted to be real on their channel.

“Taehyung made new friends in figure skating.” Namjoon said, trying to lighten the mood a little bit. “Their names are Hyungsik, Seojoon, and Minho. He’s so obsessed with them. I think Jimin’s about ready to throw a fit though.” Namjoon chuckled.

“Oh, speaking of, Taehyung joined figure skating.” Namjoon said. “He loves it, but I think he loves watching Seojoon and Hyungsik more. He and Hyungsik are pair skaters even though Hyungsik is three years younger. They skate so well together.”

“Minho is a little younger than Hyungsik but they started skating together so they’re tied to the hip. Taehyung says that his hyungs are going to grow up to be the best figure skaters in the whole world, and he can’t wait to cheer them on the whole way to the Grand Prix.” Namjoon smiled fondly, thinking of the time Minho had crawled into his lap and said Taehyung was the whole reason he was so happy to come to Figure Skating lessons.

“Almost three years old and he’s already got such great communication skills. I just love walking into the skating rink and having three little ones so excited just to see him. Apparently Seojoon smiles more now, and that’s just amazing to me. Minho’s mother even mentioned that he had been so scared to make any close friends, but Taehyung broke him out of his shell.” Namjoon avoided the topic of why Minho had so much trouble making new friends. It wasn’t his place to tell anyone else’s story, and if Taehyung so happened to grow up with Minho by his side and he wanted to tell it, so be it.

“Appa talking about hyungs?” Taehyung asked shyly, peeking his head around the wall divider to the kitchen. Namjoon nodded and motioned for the little one to come over, lifting him up into his lap.

“Can you tell me how much you love your skating hyungs?” Namjoon asked, and Taehyung’s smile could have rivaled the sun as he lifted up two pinched fingers.

“This much.” Taehyung said. “I love them lots.” Namjoon smiled warmly at his son, running his fingers through his soft hair.

“Who do you think is the best skater?” Namjoon asked, and Seokjin would have knocked him upside the head for the question. Taehyung’s mouth fell open at the idea of having to pick between his beloved hyungs, but he still seemed to be considering the question.

“Don’t tell Seojoon-hyung, but Hyungsik-hyung is prettier.” Taehyung whispered into his ear, and Namjoon laughed openly at the comment. It was rare that he felt so carefree, but his children were always the best sources of love and calming he could get. With Taehyung such a social butterfly, he’d even added three more babies to his heart. Not that Seojoon was a baby, he was a year older than Yoongi, and both Minho and Hyungsik were quick to point out they were big boys now, but they were still babies to Namjoon.

After all, even Seojoon had no problems with sitting on Namjoon’s lap as he laced up his skates.

“Do you think hyungs would like to go to the trampoline park tomorrow after practice?” Namjoon asked, and if Taehyung’s face lit up talking about the other three, it practically glowed when asked if he wanted to spend  _ more  _ time with them outside of practice.

“Yes!” Taehyung said, and Namjoon smiled widely back. Luckily, he’d already planned on taking the kids out for the day. It was the whole reason he’d brought out the camera in the first place. He didn’t want to miss such a crucial point in his child’s life. After all, these were his first best friends. What if they grew up together and stayed close? No way, he needed this on camera.

“Alright, Monday is Taehyung, Appa, and skate hyungs day!” Namjoon said, giving Taehyung a high five. Luckily, Jimin and Hoseok had gymnastics the next day, followed by a birthday party for one of their teammates. That eliminated the chance of Jimin throwing a jealous fit over his twin seemingly liking his skate hyungs more. It was always hard to talk to Jimin when he felt left out. Namjoon would also make sure to have Seokjin take the camera with him to the party.

That left Yoongi and Jungkook, who were both going to Namjoon’s mom’s house. Yoongi had declined spending the whole day with Taehyung and his friends, and also didn’t like the idea of spending a lot of time with Jimin and Hoseok’s gymnastics friends. He’d said he’d rather go to grandma’s and learn to play the piano more, and Namjoon’s mom had hurriedly agreed to take Jungkook as well. Oldest, youngest, and grandma bonding time, she’d called it.

“Alright Taehyungie, it’s time for bed so we can be well rested and have fun tomorrow.” Namjoon said. “Can you give the camera a kiss bye bye?” Taehyung blew a loud kiss to the camera, waving wildly.

“Love you hyungs!” Taehyung said, and Namjoon chuckled. Maybe he would send this video to Minho, Seojoon, and Hyungsik’s parents. It was so cute, afterall.

* * *

Little Break and Skate Hyungs (April 1, 2018)

39,574 views                                             12,857 likes

 

**Kim Family Vlogs**

Published on Apr. 1, 2018               SUBSCRIBED

Explaining our absence and talking about Taehyungie’s new best friends.

 

46 Comments             SORT BY

Add a public comment...

 

**Eomma Kim**   24 minutes ago

We are always with you, Namjoon. Lots of love from me and Seokjin’s father. We are so, so happy to see how much Taehyungie loves his new skate hyungs, and we can’t wait to see their fun day tomorrow! 

REPLY   27 likes   

 

**Park Mina** 47 minutes ago

Glad to see Taehyung is excited! I still have yet to be able to put Hyungsik to sleep. :( He’s way too excited thinking about their group’s “precious maknae!” 

REPLY   31 likes

 

**CKM1900** 1 hour ago

Oh boy, Minho just will not stop talking about the opportunity to go out tomorrow! All he is talking about is how he’s going to show Taehyung that he can do a backflip so he can finally be cooler than Seojoon, haha!

REPLY   34 likes

 

**Park House**

Seojoon is so excited! Thank you so much for offering to take them all out tomorrow. I haven’t heard the end of Seojoon wanting to see “more than Hyungsik’s face!” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that we were all talking about doing a chronic illness with one of the kids, but so much happened this month I can't stomach writing any angst. I'm sorry, I know nearly every single one of you wanted it included, but I truly can't handle that right now. Maybe later on in the year I'll revisit the idea if you all are still open, but for now I'd like to keep this fluffy and fun and enjoyable for everyone. 
> 
> If any of you have activities or ideas/prompts, PLEASE let me know! I will take and and all suggestions and ideas.


	13. Sleepover and a New Hyung!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as Taehyung was about to finish up, the door to the rink opened and another child walked in with their parent. The kid looked about the same age as Minho and Hyungsik, but his face betrayed that his mind was a lot older than his body looked. Namjoon froze for a moment, taking in the sight of a high class dressed man standing in the door, a sigh leaving his lips as he checked his watch.
> 
> “I’m not waiting here for them to finish. I have more important things to attend to. Be good, don’t disappoint me.” The man said, dropping the child’s bag next to him before walking out the door. Namjoon’s blood boiled at the way the child’s lip trembled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I said no angst and then this happens. It's not bad, I promise! All the little bad things for poor Jihan will be resolved very soon, I promise. I just know a lot of you also said you want this story to be real and not sugar coated fun time ALL the time, and I figured this would be the best way to introduce Jihan. I hope you all still enjoy!

“Oh, it’s a wonderful morning to spend time with Taetae!” Namjoon sang, pushing the door to Jimin and Taehyung’s shared room open. Taehyung was quick to hop up out of bed, a large smile on his face as Namjoon laid out an outfit before him. It was his favorite outfit, one picked out specially by Hyungsik when the two had gone to the mall together after a late practice. It was a pair of black jeans and a cream colored turtleneck.

 _“You’ll be the best dressed kid in the world with my help. Not even Seojoon listens this well!” Hyungsik said as he took three different sweaters off a rack, putting each one up to Taehyung before settling on one._ Namjoon smiled at the memory. He was still amazed at how easily Taehyung managed to make such close friends.

“If we get ready fast enough we can go downstairs. I have a big surprise for you!” Namjoon said, loving the way Taehyung’s face seemed to light up even more at the promise. Taehyung practically dragged Namjoon to the bathroom on the opposite side of the hall, telling him to turn the camera off so they could hurry and see what the surprise was.

* * *

 

In all eight years of being a parent, Namjoon had never gotten a child ready for the day as fast as he’d gotten Taehyung that morning. The baby was practically jumping through their morning routine, large smile not once leaving his face. Namjoon would swear by the fact telling Taehyung there was a surprise waiting for him worked magic until the day he died.

Once Taehyung was dressed in his favorite outfit, his hair combed and washed, teeth brushed, and face washed, it was time to go downstairs to see what was waiting for him. Namjoon turned the camera on as he grasped Taehyung’s hand, helping the baby down the stairs and to the living room.

“Taehyungie!” A little voice shouted, Taehyung’s whole body exploding with joy as Minho ran from where he’d sat on the couch to greet his friend. The six year old was unbelievably excited, lifting the toddler up into his arms and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Taehyung’s infectious giggles rang through the house, Namjoon’s heart hammering at the sight before him. Of all the awful things that had happened, that one little bit of innocent love and joy threatened to erase any other thoughts and feelings. He felt the love flooding between them, and it made him _happy_.

“Appa, it’s hyung!” Taehyung said, wrapping his little arms tightly around Minho’s neck.

“I see!” Namjoon exclaimed, running to shake Minho’s mother’s hand as a silent thank you. “Are you super excited, Taetae?” Namjoon asked, laughing at how Minho had still yet to relinquish his hold on Taehyung. They were both perfectly content where they were, cuddled in each others arms as Minho swayed them back and forward.

“I love my hyung.” Taehyung beamed, placing a messy kiss on Minho’s cheek.

“I love you, Taehyungie.” Minho whispered, Taehyung simply laying his head on Minho’s shoulder in response. Namjoon sighed happily at the sight, settling the camera on the end table next to the couch so the two could still be seen. He felt awkward simply ignoring Minho’s mother in favor of filming the two little ones.

“How are you, ma’am?” Namjoon asked, motioning for the woman to take a seat again. She waved him off apologetically.

“I’m doing fine, but I actually have to be going. I have to be at work in twenty minutes and I don’t want to be late.” Minho’s mother said, face sad at the missed opportunity for conversation. One of the best parts about two kids making friends is the opportunity for the parents to make friends themselves, but it seemed like everyone was constantly too busy for such conversations to take place. It was unfortunate, but they all understood.

“That’s alright, thank you so much for bringing Minho over.” Namjoon said, going to shake the woman’s hand again. She waved him off, a common gesture of hers, and instead pulled him in for a slightly less awkward hug than Namjoon had anticipated.

“Thank you for letting him stay over. He’s been begging to see Taehyung more for weeks.” She muttered, eyes rolling at the thought of her son’s constant begging to see his friends. Namjoon chuckled and nodded his head, knowing how constant the complaints from Taehyung were as well. “Are all three of them staying or just Minho?” Minho’s mother inquired, and Namjoon shrugged his shoulders.

“I’m not sure yet. Hyungsik’s mom is worried because he’s never had a sleepover before, and Seojoon’s parents said they’d let him decide when he gets here.” Namjoon said, trying not to show how he’d completely forgotten Seokjin had invited all the kids to stay the night. Seokjin had even been talking to Hyungsik’s parents all morning, trying to both comfort and guide them on the thought of allowing the six year old to spend the night.

Namjoon never said he had the best memory.

“I hope they all stay, it’d be so good for them. This is Minho’s first sleepover too, right?” Minho’s mother asked, and Minho nodded in response. Namjoon noticed that the two had finally forgone their near endless hug and were now sitting next to each other on the floor, Minho playing with Taehyung’s already long hair.

“Seokjin text me to say Hyungsik should be here in five minutes or so. Seojoon should be on his way too.” Namjoon said intentionally loud, loving the happy gasps that came from the two babies on the floor. Minho’s mother smiled fondly at them, pulling out her phone to snap a picture of the two before she left.

“Make sure you send us the video!” Minho’s mother said from the door as she carefully put her shoes back on. Namjoon nodded, letting her know that he would for sure do that as soon as it was up. Minho and Taehyung both ran to the front door, the six year old clutching onto his mother’s legs as she went to leave.

“Bye, bye!” Minho giggled. His mother leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, telling him to be good for Seokjin and Namjoon before walking out the door. Minho had no problem running right back to Taehyung, dragging him back to the living room so he could continue to play with the baby’s hair. Namjoon followed them, settling himself on the couch with his phone held into his hand. He knew the other parents would most likely knock on the door once they arrived, but it was nice to have his phone just to make sure he didn’t miss a text or call.

“There’s a new kid at our rink, Taehyungie.” Namjoon heard Minho whisper. The boy was so soft spoken in that moment, despite his normally erratic nature. “His name is Jihan. Everyone says he’s scary so they won’t play with him. I think we should try to be his friend.” Minho said, and Namjoon’s heart did that funny little offbeat thing it did when he found something so _adorable_ he could barely breathe.

“Okay! I like friends.” Taehyung said, smiling widely up at his hyung. Minho gave him an almost blinding smile back.

Namjoon would never regret filming that day for the rest of his life. Even if he was against vlogging again after all that had happened, the moments he captured were worth the weight of the world in gold.

“Why is Jihan-hyung scary?” Taehyung asked then, laying his head back against Minho’s chest. Minho settled himself more comfortably against the bottom of the couch, spreading his legs so Taehyung could sit in between them. That gave the six year old much better access to the top of the toddler’s head, and oh boy did he enjoy making ponytails out of every little strand.

“The other kids say he has a mean face and doesn’t talk.” Minho explained. Taehyung frowned, crossing his arms over his little chest.

“That’s not nice! Jihan-hyung is probably as, is probably as pretty as Hyungsik-hyung!” Taehyung stuttered, clearly upset by the idea of someone being picked on for their appearance. Taehyung was an empathetic child, and that was apparent every time he found something unfair or downright wrong. When Seokjin had asked Taehyung why he cried every time one of his siblings got in trouble, he always said it was because he never wanted his hyungs to be sad.

Minho hummed in response to Taehyung’s frustrated declaration, wrapping his arms tightly around his friend in an attempt to soothe him. “It’s okay, Taehyungie. We’ll be his friend, and then he’ll never look sad again.” Minho said, and Taehyung nodded happily along.

What smart kids, Namjoon thought. He’d never been more proud of Taehyung in that moment, and a lot of that extended to Minho as well. Just as Namjoon was about to say as such, there was a knock at the door. That effectively broke the moment the two kids were having, both of them shooting up from the floor to investigate who was knocking at the door. Namjoon smiled, following behind them so he could unlatch the lock and allow Minho to pull the door open.

“Seojoonie-hyung!” Both Minho and Taehyung shouted, Seojoon seeming almost shocked by the volume the two emitted. He still smiled brightly anyway, wrapping his arms tightly around the two excited youngsters clinging to his legs. Next to Seojoon, looking a little jealous by the lack of a greeting, was Hyungsik. He had his hands buried in his coat pockets, his legs shaking his body up and down as he waited for his turn to be greeted by Taehyung and Minho.

“Hyungsik-hyung!” Taehyung practically screeched, and suddenly it was Seojoon that looked jealous. Namjoon almost doubled over in laughter. Kids were a very entertaining lot to observe.

Hyungsik’s face lit up immediately, his little arms lifting Taehyung up to give him as good of a hug as Minho had given him when he’d first arrived. Minho was next to crowd Hyungsik, the slightly taller six year old wrapping his arms tightly around Taehyung and Hyungsik. Feeling left out, Seojoon decided to join in and wrapped his arms around the small group, creating the most adorable cuddle pile Namjoon had ever seen. Apparently it was just as adorable to the other parents, the four of them snapping pictures to no doubt be posted all over Facebook later.

“You’re wearing the outfit I picked out!” Hyungsik exclaimed, setting Taehyung down so he could properly look at the well designed outfit. Taehyung modeled it for him, and all three little ones clapped for his funny poses. Namjoon took that moment to shake Hyungsik and Seojoon’s parent’s hands, all of them smiling widely.

“We decided to let Hyungsik stay. We think he’s ready.” Hyungsik’s dad cut in suddenly, and Namjoon’s smile grew twice as wide at that. Seokjin worked wonders when it came to getting his way.

“Seojoon said he wanted to stay too.” Seojoon’s mother added, laughing as the four children all took turns modeling their outfits for the day. In both mother’s hands were backpacks likely filled with a change of clothes, toothbrushes and toothpaste, a hair brush, and other essentials when spending the night at someone’s house. Minho’s mother had brought a similar bag that Namjoon had brought to Taehyung and Jimin’s room before waking Taehyung up that morning.

“I have Hyungsik’s skates in the car so I’ll just run and grab those real quick.” Hyungsik’s mother said, running off to go back to her car. Seojoon’s mother gratefully handed Namjoon Seojoon’s bag, mentioning that his skates and skate clothes were all in the bag already. Hyungsik’s mom returned not long after, Namjoon taking both bags from her.

“I have to get back to take Seojoon’s sister to gymnastics, but it was great seeing you again Namjoon.” Seojoon’s mother said, giving Namjoon a solid handshake. Her husband was next, and after they gave their son a kiss on the head and a hug, they were off.

“Thank you for letting Hyungsik stay over. He’s never had many friends, so this is just so new.” Hyungsik’s mom said, biting back tears. Namjoon cooed, taking her hand in his own.

“I know how it is. You should’ve seen me when Yoongi stayed over at his friend’s house for the first time! I forced Hoseok to sleep in the bed with us just so I didn’t feel so lonely.” Namjoon chuckled, and both parents laughed openly.

“I just can’t believe it. He’s growing up so fast.” Hyungsik’s mother said, and Namjoon sighed as he agreed.

“I think they’re going to grow up great friends.” Hyungsik’s father supplied, and Hyungsik’s mother seemed to crumble a little bit more under that admission. It was a lot to think about. Namjoon had met Seokjin when he was ten years old, and look at where they were now. Seojoon is only a year younger than he was at the time, so it wasn’t far fetched to think they could be lifelong friends. Yoongi’s best friend he met when they were four years old, finally graduating from mommy and me basketball to full blown preschool basketball classes.

Namjoon almost scrunched his face up at the thought Yoongi’s best friend he’d already known for 4 years.

“Hyungsik, baby, come say bye to Eomma and Abeoji.” Hyungsik’s mom said. Just like Namjoon expected, Hyungsik was so wrapped up in watching Seojoon show off his new outfit that he barely turned his head at the call of his name. Namjoon made sure to comfort the two parents before they had the chance to fret over it.

“They’re all that way. Way too excited.” Namjoon said, and both parents nodded sadly. Namjoon still took the time to walk up to the six year old and tap on his back, pointing back toward his parents. “They’re leaving, go say bye bye.” Hyungsik nodded and ran up to his parents, giving them long hugs and telling them he’d be good for sure. He thanked them over and over for allowing him to stay the night, and even though both parents were still a wreck as they left the house, Hyungsik was right back to playing again.

“Who wants banana and chocolate pancakes?” Namjoon said, clapping his hands together. All four kids stopped at the idea of food, hands raised in response. Namjoon had been sure to tell Seokjin that he was going to cook breakfast for all the kids so his husband could pass that along to the other parents. “Alright, who wants to help and who wants me to put on a movie?” Namjoon asked, knowing for a fact both Taehyung and Hyungsik would want to help cook.

“I want to help! Can I please help, Mr. Kim?” Hyungsik hopped up to him, his little face drawn in the most adorable pout. As if Namjoon would say no, he’d been the one to ask after all.

“Of course you can, Hyungsik.” Namjoon said, lifting the six year old up into his arms. Hyungsik smiled widely, relishing in the attention. Minho unfortunately was _too old_ to be held now, but Hyungsik was always the first to hop right into Namjoon’s arms when he brought Taehyung to practice. Maybe one day he’d wear Minho down, but for now, he filled his arms with Taehyung and Hyungsik just fine.

“I wanna help.” Taehyung said, but instead of wanting to stay in Namjoon’s arms, he bent himself down and asked Seojoon to hold him. Seojoon smiled widely and took Taehyung into his arms. “Seojoonie hyung help too.” Taehyung said.

“I want to help too, apparently.” Seojoon chuckled.

“Minho hyung too.” Taehyung smiled smugly, knowing Minho hated working in the kitchen. In fact, one of the first conversations Namjoon had ever had with Minho was about how he was terrified of ovens because his father had caught steak on fire and Minho had been the one to find it.

It was a funny story, so Namjoon had laughed. Unfortunately, that meant Taehyung thought it was funny too, so he teased Minho when he probably shouldn’t. Oh well, as long as Seokjin didn’t kill him over it, Namjoon was alright.

“I don’t think Minho-hyung likes the kitchen. Why don’t we go set up the TV so Minho can watch a movie while we cook, and if anyone gets bored they can watch it with him?” Namjoon asked, trying to appease all parties involved. Seojoon seemed to sigh in relief at the thought of not having to cook, and Taehyung was completely pacified knowing that his hyung would be happy even if he wasn’t in the kitchen.

“What would you like to watch Minho?” Namjoon asked, still holding Hyungsik who was starting to get a bit antsy waiting to cook. Minho seemed to consider for a moment.

“Zootopia!” He exclaimed, and suddenly it looked like Taehyung didn’t want to cook either.

“My favorite! Appa can I watch too? Please?” Taehyung whined, his lip out just like Hyungsik’s had been when asking to help cook. Namjoon laughed brightly, nodding along.

“Of course, Taetae. Seojoon, would you like to just watch the movie?” Namjoon asked, and Seojoon nodded shyly. Namjoon ruffled the nine year old’s hair, wanting him to feel more comfortable and not like he was obligated to help.

“I can still help cook, right?” Hyungsik asked, seeming nervous that Namjoon would pull back his invitation. Namjoon smiled fondly at the six year old.

“Of course you can, Hyungsik-ah. Let’s just put the movie on for these three and we can get started.”

“Okay, Hyungsik, what do we do first when we’re going to cook?” Namjoon asked, setting up the camera on top of the stove so they could easily be seen.

“Wash our hands!” Hyungsik said proudly, and Namjoon clapped for his correct answer.

“Yes! You’re so smart, Hyungsik-ah. Let’s wash our hands so we can hurry up and finish. We don’t want to miss too much of the movie.” Namjoon said, lifting the child up so he could reach the sink. It reminded him a lot of the way he helpd Yoongi up to the sink still, the eight year old still short for his age. Luckily he had yet to go through his I’m too old to be held faze so Namjoon still had no problems when it came to helping him.

“All done.” Hyungsik said, showing Namjoon his hands to inspect them. Namjoon made a show out of checking each and every crevice of Hyungsik’s hands, deeming them clean enough they could move on. “I want to make Taehyungie’s pancake.” Hyungsik suddenly said, the pleading pout back on his puppy-like face. Namjoon was at a loss for how his parents were able to say no to such a face.

It was like saying no to Hoseok. Or Yoongi. Or Taehyung and Jimin.

It was impossible.

“Alright, you can make Taehyungie’s pancake.” Namjoon chuckled. Hyungsik bounced on his socked feet, rolling up the sleeves to his black sweater. “Now, this is going to be the Hyungsik and Namjoonie cooking show, okay?” Namjoon said, and Hyungsik chuckled at that.

“I’ll be famous.” Hyungsik said, striking the ending pose to his and Seojoon’s free skate.

“Number 1 chef Park Hyungsik, everyone!” Namjoon said to the camera, and Hyungsik did a dramatic twirl before posing in front of the camera again.

“Appa!” Taehyung called, running into the kitchen. Namjoon looked out into the living room to make sure no one was hurt before turning his attention back to the toddler.

“Yes, Taehyungie?” Namjoon asked.

“Minho-hyung likes blueberries.” Was all Taehyung said before rushing back out of the kitchen. Both Hyungsik and Namjoon looked at each other and chuckled, Namjoon heading to the fridge to pull out a box of blueberries.

“Looks like we’re going to make blueberry pancakes for Mr. Minho today, chef.” Namjoon said. Hyungsik practically floated off at being called chef, but still took the blueberries and set them on the counter next to the bananas and instant pancake mix.

“Okay, what do we do first, chef?” Namjoon asked, pulling a step stool up for Hyungsik to stand on. The six year old chuckled shyly, stepping up onto the step stool. He looked around at all the ingredients laid out before them before coming up with a plan.

“First, we measure the mix!” Hyungsik said, grasping at the box of pancake mix. Namjoon allowed him to pull the box to him, the six year old taking his time to read the directions.

“How many pancakes do you think we should make?” Namjoon asked. Hyungsik hummed, counting himself, Namjoon, Seojoon, Minho, and Taehyung before deciding.

“I think we should make six. One for the kids and two for you!” Hyungsik said, and Namjoon nodded in agreement. “Not that I’m a kid, I’m a _big_ kid.” Hyungsik made sure to add.

“Of course you are! Only big kids can be a worldwide chef.” Namjoon winked, and Hyungsik agreed happily. “Can you grab me the measuring cup?” Namjoon asked, and Hyungsik did happily.

“We need 1 ½ cups.” Hyungsik says, pointing at the directions again. Namjoon helped the six year old pour the necessary mix into the measuring cup, then finally allowing him to pour the mix into the bowl all by himself.

“What next?” Namjoon asks. Hyungsik pointed to where it said they needed water, and Namjoon had the child hop down from the stool so he could move it to the sink. Once Hyungsik filled the measuring cup with the right amount of water, Hyungsik hopped down again and allowed Namjoon to move the stool back to the counter. Hyungsik poured the water in carefully, none of it splashing onto the counters.

“Great! Now, we just need to stir it.” Namjoon said, going to pull the whisk out of the drawer next to the fridge. When Namjoon turned, however; he was met with a shy Minho watching from just outside the kitchen. “Are you okay, Minho-ah?” Namjoon asked, and Minho nodded.

“Can I, can I help?” Minho asked, sounding nervous yet also curious. Namjoon nodded, and Hyungsik was just as excited to have his friend help. Minho smiled and hopped into the kitchen, grasping onto Namjoon’s pant leg as he pulled the whisk out of the drawer.

“Are you okay with Minho being your sous-chef, chef Hyungsik?” Namjoon asked. Hyungsik nodded, wrapping his arms happily around Minho.

“Yeah, he can be my soup-chef.” Hyungsik said happily. “Wait, I thought we were making pancakes?” Hyungsik asked, and Namjoon couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Your _sous_ chef, Hyungsikie. Your right hand man.” Namjoon said instead, and Hyungsik’s eyes lightened with understanding.

“Yay, Minho is my sous chef!” Hyungsik said happily, pushing the other six year old onto the stool he’d once been standing on. “Okay, we need to stir it to make it nice and gooey for the pan to cook.” Hyungsik said, taking the whisk from Namjoon and handing it to Minho. Namjoon’s eyes continued to travel back to the living room as Hyungsik guided Minho through stirring the batter without splattering it everywhere, his heart softening as he watching Taehyung cuddling with Seojoon.

The two looked so content with each other. Taehyung’s head was resting on Seojoon’s chest while Seojoon had his arm wrapped around Taehyung’s shoulders. Every once in a while Taehyung would laugh at something on the TV and Seojoon would smile fondly down at the two year old. If he didn’t feel like he’d upset Hyungsik and Minho by pausing their cooking show to show the scene, he might have just done that.

“Namjoonie, we’re done with stirring.” Minho said, showing Namjoon the perfectly mixed batter. Namjoon clapped for them, the two doing a typical end of program bow for figure skaters.

“It looks great, boys!” Namjoon said. “Now, a little bird told me someone likes blueberries more than bananas?” Namjoon said, directing the statement to Minho.

“Yeah, I don’t like bananas in pancakes.” Minho said shyly.

“That’s alright! We can just separate enough for one pancake into another bowl and add blueberries into that one.” Namjoon smiled reassuringly at Minho, and the little boy smiled brightly at him.

“Really? Wow, thank you!” Minho said, clapping his hands. Hyungsik had that same fond look on his face that all the other kids seemed to have around each other. It was like every one of them was the coolest thing the kids had ever seen. Namjoon grabbed a small bowl out from the cupboards and held it out for Minho to take. Then, Hyungsik guided him through how much batter to put into the bowl for just one pancake.

“Appa, I want juice.” Taehyung said, walking into the kitchen again. Seojoon didn’t follow him, but he was looking from the living room.

“Apple or grape?” Namjoon asked, pulling two glasses down from the cupboard. He spared a glance at the two now adding blueberries to the small bowl to see if they wanted anything to drink as well.

“I want apple.” Taehyung said happily, hopping up and down before running back to ask what kind Seojoon wanted.

“Can I have grape, please?” Hyungsik asked politely. Minho seemed to bite his lip for a moment before Namjoon realized he probably didn’t like either of the choices.

“I have milk and kool-aid too, Minho,” Namjoon said. “And of course, Hyungsik.” Namjoon added, pulling the apple and grape juice from the fridge.

“Can I have milk, please?” Minho finally asked, and Namjoon smiled widely as he nodded. Taehyung came running back in at that moment, asking Namjoon if he had anything else because Seojoon hyung didn’t like sweet drinks. By that point, Seojoon decided to come into the kitchen himself to save a lot of running for Taehyung, despite the fact everyone knew Taehyung enjoyed it.

“Hey, kiddo. I have milk, water, and ice tea if you don’t like sweet drinks?” Namjoon said, noticing the way Minho acted relieved at the knowledge someone else didn’t like sweet drinks either.

“I’d like milk, please.” Seojoon said, and Namjoon smiled back to him. Soon after, he had two glasses of milk, one glass of apple juice, and one glass of grape juice poured and in the hands of four thirsty little ones. Hyungsik took one gulp before setting it aside, asking Namjoon if they could cut the bananas. Namjoon chuckled and nodded, getting out a kid safe knife and two bananas. Seojoon and Taehyung had already run off to continue watching their movie while Minho chuckled his milk like he hadn’t had a taste of it in years.

“Okay, you can cut one, and then Minho can cut one.” Namjoon said, peeling the banana and holding his hand out for Hyungsik’s. The six year old happily gave him his hand, grasping the kid’s knife as Namjoon wrapped his larger hand around Hyungsik’s smaller one. In no time they were finished cutting the first banana, and Minho jumped right up to do the second one.

“Alright, time to cook them!” Namjoon said, and he immediately noticed the way Minho seemed to shrink back on himself. He cooed, bending himself down to the child’s level to speak soothingly to him. “Why don’t you go sit with Taehyungie and Seojoon-hyung? We’ll bring them out to you when they’re done.” Namjoon said, and Minho nodded and ran back out into the living room. Namjoon could barely hear the sound of Taehyung’s excited screech at having his hyung back before he and Hyungsik got to work cooking the pancakes.

They were done in less than ten minutes, Hyungsik happily help him bring the pancakes to the kitchen table so they could all eat together. Namjoon called for the three kids to pause the movie and come to the kitchen, the three running into the kitchen quickly at the request.

“Come on, taetae, let Appa put you in your high chair.” Namjoon said, Taehyung shaking his head. “Why not?” Namjoon asked surprised.

“Big boy.” Taehyung said, pointing to one of the chairs. Seojoon smiled, lifting Taehyung up.

“But Taehyungie, you get such a special seat! I’m jealous. I wish I could sit in your special chair.” Seojoon fake pouted, and suddenly Taehyung was much more willing to sit in the high chair than he had been before. It took Seojoon a while to convince Taehyung he in fact did not want to sit in the high chair, but wanted Taehyung to sit in his _special_ spot. Crisis averted, Namjoon thought.

“Everyone say bye bye to the audience of Hyungsik and Minho’s amazing cooking show!” Namjoon said, lifting the camera off the stove.

“Bye bye!"

* * *

 

Namjoon had been amazed at the length of the vlog so far. All the others officially paled in comparison to the length of that day’s. It was almost awkward to pull the camera back out again, fearing that the video was getting far to long to be enjoyable, but Namjoon couldn’t help but pull it out anyway.

Luckily getting the kids to skate practice had been easy with two kids still needing booster seats but not exactly car seats. He’d put Hyungsik and Minho in the booster seats while Seojoon sat in the spot between the two. He’d just recently reached the age he didn’t have to sit in a booster seat, and he’d made sure Namjoon knew before they all piled into the car. It was adorable, but Namjoon still felt that pang you get when you realize a kid is growing up far too fast.

Once they got to the rink, Namjoon pulled out his camera just as Seojoon and Hyungsik entered the rink. They were going over their brand new short program that day, and both Minho and Taehyung had their faces glued to the barrier separating the audience from the skaters. Luckily today was back to back private practices for the kids, so there were no other skaters in the rink and it was relatively quiet. It still meant three hours in the freezing room, but Namjoon could handle it.

He’d been through worse. He could still remember when Hoseok’s old gymnastics gym lost their heater in the dead of winter.

The music started just as the two boys got into their starting position, _The Four Seasons: Summer_ by Vivaldi playing over the rink’s radio. It was a more dramatic rendition of the song, both boys looking absolutely determined as their program started. The song was perhaps more suited to a single skater, but the two made it work perfect as they landed their first salchow in sync.

From what Minho had told him, the story of their program was two people end up fighting under the orders of a corrupt queen, one of them being the hidden king of the empire. One of the characters has a fierce hatred for the royal family, specifically the king, and does everything in his power to find and eliminate the possibility for him to go into power. One of them admits to being the king, yet there is still an underlying tenseness between the two. Later, it is revealed the other is actually the king and they fight. The king submits to the fact the other person hates him, and just when it looks like their shaky friendship is lost, the other lifts the king off the ground and carries him through the rest of their time together.

The program ends with the king following the other, the king being attacked and the other man shielding him from the attacks. The two skate slowly side by side at the end, the program finally concluding with their hands held, both of them raising their arms out toward the audience to show their final unity.

Taehyung, Minho, and Namjoon cheered loudly for the two skaters. It was amazing the amount of talent the two had at such young ages, their ability for story telling surpassing even some olympic level skaters Namjoon had seen in the past. (Not that they’d ever gotten far.) The two skaters returned to the audience area of the rink, hugging Taehyung tightly as he hopped down from his spot to congratulate them on such an amazing program. Namjoon even took the time to hug them both, telling them they looked amazing.

Next up was Minho. The six year old was a single skater, which he claimed was better than being a pair skater because, in his words, “there’s no chance of hitting the other person with your skate and killing them.”

Namjoon was curious about what sort of movies the kid watched at home.

Minho was currently polishing his free skate. He was skating to a song Namjoon didn’t know the name of, but he knew it was centered around the idea of Agape. That was a very common theme in figure skating, especially for young children, he’d noticed. The idea of love was something so profound and beautiful that many skaters decided to incorporate that into the programs. Even Taehyung had already learned about Agape and Storge, two of the most innocent types of love.

Minho’s song was beautiful and sung in French, a language that only Yoongi had any background with in their family. He’d decided that instead of taking Spanish or German, he would take French because it sounded prettier. Namjoon had agreed, and Seokjin was excited for the change. The two of them were still so bad with English despite their children’s first languages being English, that it sounded almost fun to break out of learning English to learn a bit of French with Yoongi.

It was also nice to be able to understand even one word of Minho’s song.

Minho had said his program told the story of a little boy that meets a beautiful girl at school, and he simply adores her. He tries to woo her with crayon drawings, flowers he’d picked in the school’s garden, and carrying her books and supplies for her. Namjoon always kept quiet about how Minho seemed almost awkward talking about romance. Namjoon had even asked if Minho had any crushes, and despite his cute little blush at the question, he still said no.

“Not like my character, at least.” He’d said once. Namjoon had ignored it, but he was sure there was something a lot deeper than a six year old could sort through in that statement. That was something for Seokjin, or his own parents to figure out.

Namjoon still noticed the way Minho didn’t really feel the music at all. He was technically outstanding, landing all his basic skills and speeding through his spins, but he didn’t actually portray the character he was given. It was clear he didn’t connect with the role, and Namjoon wondered if they were going to end up changing the theme to something else.

When Minho was done, he seemed almost frustrated by his own lack of feeling with the routine. His coach was harsh despite his age, wanting all her students to perform to the best of their ability. When their coach saw they were lacking despite ability, she wasn’t exactly the nicest. Taehyung was the first to rush up to him, hugging him tightly. Minho lifted Taehyung into his arms, cuddling the two year old close.

“Minho-hyung, I’d be your girlfriend if it makes you happier.” Taehyung said, and Namjoon had almost choked. Minho had chuckled and placed a sweet kiss on Taehyung’s forehead. Namjoon had never realized how perceptive Taehyung was, and it still shocked him every day.

“Okay, Taehyungie, I’ll think of you when I skate next time!” Minho said, and Taehyung smiled widely at Minho.

“Are you ready, little guy?” Their coach, Mrs. Holly, asked. Taehyung excitedly hopped down from Minho’s grasp, taking the young lady’s hand as she guided him onto the ice. Technically, Taehyung was supposed to be with a parent when practicing, but during private practices he did perfectly fine with Mrs. Holly. Taehyung loved her, and it was obvious the feeling was reciprocated. No one _couldn’t_ like Taehyung after all.

Taehyung unfortunately still wasn’t old enough to be thinking about short programs and free skates, but it was still fun to watch him learn the basics. His coach even took the time to guide him through the motions of very basic jumps and spins, the toddler loving it and whining when he was told he only had a couple more minutes left to practice. His coach decided to let Taehyung pick what he wanted to learn next.

“I want to skate by myself!” Taehyung said, and everyone seemingly held their breath. All except Minho at least, who seemed four times as excited as he had been before. Taehyung had never actually skated without Mrs. Holly holding his hand, though it was apparently he could if given the chance. It was just a safety net that Namjoon happened to like, but if Taehyung wanted to try, who was he to say no?

He wasn’t the type to stifle his kid’s development because he was nervous.

Mrs. Holly looked back toward him, and he gave her a thumbs up. She then told Taehyung to be careful, and that she’d be right behind him. Taehyung then started sliding his feet over the ice, increasing his speed slowly but never enough it was too much in case he lost his balance. Taehyung beamed at them as he went by, giving them two little peace signs as he skated by. Namjoon and the kids cheered happily for Taehyung, the two year old loving the attention and praise.

Just as Taehyung was about to finish up, the door to the rink opened and another child walked in with their parent. The kid looked about the same age as Minho and Hyungsik, but his face betrayed that his mind was a lot older than his body looked. Namjoon froze for a moment, taking in the sight of a high class dressed man standing in the door, a sigh leaving his lips as he checked his watch.

“I’m not waiting here for them to finish. I have more important things to attend to. Be good, don’t disappoint me.” The man said, dropping the child’s bag next to him before walking out the door. Namjoon’s blood boiled at the way the child’s lip trembled. That was _no_ way to talk to someone no older than six years old. Hell, that was no way to talk to anyone. Hyungsik seemed to sense his distress and looked back at the child as well, his normally happy face twisted into a sad frown.

Namjoon, believing he turned the camera off, set it down onto the bench. He lifted himself up from his seat to go and speak to the child. He’d looked so nervous, scared at the stranger now walking up to him, but Namjoon plastered his most friendly, warm smile on his face and immediately bent down to his level.

“Hey buddy, do you want help getting your skates on?” Namjoon had asked, and the child’s eyes fell down to the ground. With a shock, Namjoon noticed the purple and blue marks maring the child’s chest, right underneath where the child tried to conceal it with his chin.

“I can do it myself, thank you, sir.” The child whispered, sounding still so frightened. Just as the child was about to lift his bag up and go to get ready, Taehyung left the ice, bounding over to see the new person his father was speaking to.

“Hi!” Taehyung shouted, and even though Namjoon was terrified of Taehyung’s scaring the boy away, he still kept quiet. Taehyung was usually very good at assessing someone’s mood. “I’m Taehyung.” He said, and the other child seemed to pull into himself more.

“I’m Jihan.” He said, and Taehyung smiled so warmly at him.

“You’re new.” Taehyung pointed out, and Jihan nodded. Namjoon turned back to see Minho, Hyungsik, and Seojoon all looking nervously at the two children. Namjoon motioned for Minho to come over.

“He’s the kid no one likes.” Minho whispered so quietly in his ear Namjoon could barely hear it. Namjoon nodded and allowed Taehyung to continue speaking to the other child.

“How old are you? I’m 2!” Taehyung said happily, and for a moment, Namjoon could’ve sworn he saw a small smile on the child’s face.

“I’m six.” Jihan said, and Taehyung gasped happily.

“My hyungs are six, too!” Taehyung said, running over to grasp Minho and Hyungsik’s hands. Suddenly, Jihan looked nervous again, startled by the sudden movement. Namjoon smiled comfortingly at him. “This is Hyungsik-hyung, and Minho-hyung.” Taehyung introduced. They both smiled at the other boy, Minho nervously waving. Jihan waved back, his sleeve riding down enough Namjoon could barely make out the sight of bruised hand prints over the child’s wrist.

That really wasn’t going to do.

“Appa, can we stay and watch Jihan-hyung skate?” Taehyung asked, and Namjoon couldn’t say no. He had a sick feeling in his stomach even thinking about leaving Jihan here all alone despite Mrs. Holly’s presence. It was only 11 a.m., they still had plenty of time in the day. There’s no need to leave.

“Of course, baby.” Namjoon said, and Jihan seemed to open up a little at hearing Namjoon say that pet name. Jihan looked up to him shyly, and Namjoon attempted to smile at him again. Jihan smiled back before his eyes blew wide and he was back to staring at the ground. He needed to call Seokjin.

By the time Jihan was on the ice, the four kids were all lined up happily watching their new hyung, dubbed by Taehyung, get ready to skate. Namjoon settled himself on the bench again and pulled out his phone, immediately dialing Seokjin’s number. The other man picked up after only two rings, his voice tired and bored. Ah, right, Seokjin was probably still sitting through a six hour long practice for Jimin and Hoseok.

“Seokjin, I have no idea what to do.” Namjoon said.

“What’s wrong, love?” Seokjin asked. Namjoon sighed, biting his lip.

“A kid just came in to practice after Taehyung, and he has bruises on his chest and wrist. He won’t look me in the eye, and his dad basically called him a nuisance and left him here alone.” Namjoon said, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Seokjin was silent on the other side of the line for a moment.

“How is he with Taehyung?” Seokjin asked, and Namjoon already knew what he was planning.

“He smiled at him. He seemed to like Minho, Hyungsik, and Seojoon, too.” Namjoon said. The four kids were completely enraptured by Jihan’s skating, so he knew what Seokjin was about to say wouldn’t be a bad thing for them.

“Take him with you to the trampoline park. Try to get him to stay the night. We have enough room.” Seokjin said, and Namjoon nodded despite knowing Seokjin couldn’t see him.

“Okay, I’ll call you back and let you know.” That was when Namjoon realized he’d had the camera on the whole time. It was his choice to not edit the footage out.

* * *

 

Getting Jihan to go with them was a lot easier than expected. His dad seemed relieved at the thought of Jihan not being home, but still pulled the child aside to talk to him. That worried Namjoon, because he had a feeling he knew what he was telling the child. _Don’t tell them._

Jihan himself had been practically sobbing after Namjoon invited him to go, the child even asking if he really didn’t have to go back home that night. When Namjoon had said no, that he’d stay with them that night, a single tear had rolled down the child’s face.

Why did a baby have to go through something so horrible the thought of getting a break even for one night made him cry?

Jihan was quiet the whole way to the trampoline park, but that didn’t stop the other kids from trying to involve him in conversation. Taehyung had already talked his ear off while Minho and Hyungsik were busy telling him about their own programs. Seojoon was a bit more quiet, as if he knew something was wrong with Jihan but didn’t want to bring it up.

Once they’d arrived at the trampoline park, Namjoon saw a completely different child. Minho had immediately taken Jihan’s hand and guided him onto the trampolines, a real smile lighting up Jihan’s whole face. He’d jumped with Taehyung, helping him shoot basketballs at that station, and even threw the baby onto the padded area where you could do flips. Taehyung loved it, and he had no problems shouting out how much he loved his new hyung.

Minho’s backflips, Hyungsik’s back handsprings, Jihan’s front flips, and Seojoon falling on his butt were everything Taehyung ever wanted in that moment. He was so happy, so totally in love with his hyungs that Taehyung could barely stop smiling the whole time. It was amazing to Namjoon. Truly outstanding.

* * *

 

The last time Namjoon turned the camera on that night was to show all the kids settled in for bed in the living room. Jihan had still been nervous, and was even worse when he was settling down for bed. Seokjin had offered to help him get ready and Jihan had practically panicked before thanking him and saying he could do it himself. Despite that, he’d had no problem helping Taehyung get ready for bed, and even seemed to enjoy himself.

Jihan was in the sleeping bag on the far right of the room, Minho settled next to him, Hyungsik next, and then Seojoon. In the very last sleeping bag was Taehyung and Jimin, the oldest twin hanging onto him as if he would float away if he let go. Jealous Jimin makes an appearance, Namjoon thought.

“Okay boys, how about we do a question of the day?” Namjoon asks, and everyone cheers. “Yoongi, Hoseok, come here for a minute!” Namjoon shouted, the two boys running down the stairs to join the others. Yoongi gave a soft smile to Jihan, the other giving one back happily. The two of them made very good friends already thanks to Yoongi’s love for piano and basketball.

“So, Lady Ivy asked what your favorite activities are. You are all invited to answer.” Namjoon said, directing that to the other boys currently looking as if they felt out of place. “Yoongi, why don’t you go first. Then we’ll go down the line and end with Jihan.” Namjoon said. Yoongi nodded, and took a moment to think.

“I love basketball, but playing the piano is my favorite thing to do.” Yoongi said, smiling. He motioned for Hoseok next.

“I like hip hop.” Hoseok said, doing a combo from his most recent class. Everyone laughed and nodded along.

“I like ‘nastics.” Jimin said, smiling and squeezing onto Taehyung.

“Skating!” Taehyung said. “Hyung, you’re next.” Taehyung added, poking Seojoon. The eldest laughed brightly.

“I like painting the most, I think.” Seojoon said, motioning for Hyungsik.

“I like to skate the most, too.” Hyungsik responded. Minho took a moment to think before answering.

“I like to dance, too!” Minho answered. Finally, it was Jihan’s turn, and the poor kid looked completely out of his element.

“I like being with you.” Jihan whispered, and the whole room erupted into various versions of _awe_. Jihan smiled as Hyungsik and Minho asked to hug him, the two practically crushing him with their pent up love. Taehyung was next, running over and wrapping his little arms around Jihan’s neck, Jimin joining in just to feel apart of the group.

“I love you, hyung.” Taehyung said, and Namjoon waited until he heard the small _love you too_ before turning off the camera.

* * *

 

Sleepover and a New Hyung! (April 2, 2018)

74,435 views                                             25,447 likes

 

**Kim Family Vlogs**

Published on Apr. 2, 2018               SUBSCRIBED

Longest vlog ever. We just had such a busy day!

 

475 Comments             SORT BY

Add a public comment...

 

 **Eomma Kim**    24 minutes ago

 

Oh, Joonie, please call someone about that poor child. He won’t look you in the eye because he was probably trained to not. I’m so glad he’s okay around the kids. That means nothing has happened to make him distrustful of other children!

Ah, it’s so fun to see Taehyung loving his new hyungs! They’re all so cute and sweet. Can’t wait to see more tomorrow!

 

REPLY   463 likes   

 


	14. Mario Kart Showdown and More Ice Skating??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REQUESTED: "Can you have Jihan's father come to get him and the video abruptly ends?" I am here to deliver my reader's every whim, and here is #1. I have so many requests lined up already and I can't wait to use every single one of them! Also, if any of you are familiar with Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, or Jungkook's friend groups, could you kindly school me? ':) I want to add them, but I have no idea who a lot of them are and oh boy is it impossible for me to find good resources to look it up!

It wasn’t a surprise that Jungkook was the first one up that morning. He always made sure the family was up promptly at 6 a.m. every single day, even when they were on vacation. Spring break only came once a year, and Jungkook had yet to realize how much the family cherished holidays so they had the chance to sleep in. 

What was a surprise though, was that Jungkook stopped crying before Seokjin even had the chance to go into his bedroom. Deciding that was suspicious enough to warrant starting their vlog, Seokjin grabbed their camera from the side table by Namjoon’s still sleeping head, and headed off to the baby’s room. He wasn’t sure what he expected to find, but his heart still warmed at what he saw.

Sat on the floor next to the crib was Yoongi and Jihan, the two of them cooing at the baby. Every once in a while Jihan would drop down so Jungkook couldn’t see him, the baby looking everywhere for his new friend, before Jihan would hop right back up and Jungkook would erupt in happy giggles. Seokjin smiled at the two boys, loving that Taehyung had already managed to extend their family so much.

Yoongi was a very light sleeper, Seokjin knew. He was the only other child that woke up early in the mornings despite the rest of the family sleeping in late. It might have something to do with how Yoongi was also a firm believer in napping at least once a day and going to sleep before the sun even had a chance to set, but Seokjin never complained. It meant getting him up for school was easy. That’s why it made sense that it was Yoongi sitting with the other boy.

Seokjin had worked with abused children for almost thirteen years. He knew all the little quirks, fears, and reactions to expect from them. Getting up abnormally early was one of the ones he saw the most of. He was almost curious if Jihan had attempted to find something to do to help around the house and had woken Yoongi. It was doubtful, but Seokjin couldn’t help be curious.

“Who’s so cute?” Jihan’s little voice suddenly said, and Seokjin continued to stare. Jungkook reached his hand out toward Jihan, the six year old taking it happily. “Jungkook-ah!” Jihan said, and Jungkook laughed wildly again. Seokjin sighed, scratching nervously at his thigh.

“I see my amazing boys are up for the day already!” Seokjin said, not wanting to dwell anymore. He and Namjoon would figure out what to do about Jihan soon. They had decided that for the time being they’d observe him at their house, send him home, and keep an eye on him at skate practice. Namjoon also said he was going to call a counselor and inform them of their suspicions to see if anyone had reported anything similar. The chest bruise wasn’t exactly hard to spot, and his father had no problem treating him poorly in front of parents and children, so it’s possible someone had already expressed a concern.

“Yeah, Jungkook likes Jihan-ah!” Yoongi said, smiling widely at the other child. Suddenly, the Jihan from dinner the night before was back. He was no longer smiling freely, his body clenched in on itself, his chin covering the still visible bruise on his chest. Seokjin’s heart broke at the distrust Jihan had for adults. He was at a loss for what to do despite his years of experience working with kids just like him. He’d never been presented with a situation like that one outside of a work environment.

“I see! Do you love your new hyung, Jungkook-ah?” Seokjin asked, and Jungkook bounced and giggled happily, reaching for Jihan once again. Suddenly, Jihan wasn’t as into playing anymore, only taking Jungkook’s hand once the baby whined at the lack of attention. “I’m going to go down and start breakfast if you guys want to keep playing. I’ll be back up later when it’s done, okay?” Seokjin said, and just as he was about to walk out the door, he heard Yoongi say something and run toward him.

“Can I tell you something?” Yoongi whispered, looking back to where Jihan was once again playing happily with Jungkook. Seokjin pulled Yoongi into the eight year old’s room, leaving the camera in Jungkook’s room, wanting to make sure the footage they got was more entertaining. Who could resist a baby laughing, after all?

“So, so when, when-” Yoongi stuttered, looking nervously down on the floor. Seokjin sat down next to Yoongi, pulling the child close to his chest as he attempted to calm him.

“Take your time, baby.” Seokjin said, dreading the words he knows will come out of his son’s mouth.

“Jihan said that, that when he goes to school, kids are mean to him because he has two dads.” Yoongi said, and Seokjin blinked in shock. That’s for sure not what he’d been expecting, but it was for sure something to go off of.

“That’s awful, Sugar. Was Jihan sad this morning when he woke up?” Seokjin asked, wanting to know important details of their conversation. If Namjoon really was going to call a helpline, he wanted all the information he could get.

“Jihan didn’t sleep last night. He said he was scared.” Yoongi shrugged. “I found him looking out the window. We talked about how pretty the sky was in the morning, and then I said that was yours and abeoji’s favorite time of day. Then he got sad and didn’t talk anymore, so I asked him if his parents liked the sky. Then we talked about how we both have two dads but people make fun of him for it.” Yoongi said, and suddenly Seokjin started to wonder if the bruises really came from his family.

“Jihan has bruises, eomma.” Yoongi said so quietly Seokjin struggled to hear him. “They’re big. Like grown up hands.” Seokjin cuddled his son even closer, willing him to keep talking.

“Jungkook pulled on his sleeves, and when Jihan pulled them back I saw them.” Yoongi said, and Seokjin’s heart fell to his gut. “I didn’t ask him because I was too scared. He said he didn’t want to go home, eomma. Is that why? Is someone hurting him?” Yoongi asked, and Seokjin could feel the tears pooling behind his eyes.

“I think so, baby. But we’re going to help him because that’s what good people do, right? We help others that need us, and Jihan needs us.” Seokjin said, and Yoongi nodded his head sadly. “We’re going to make him all better.” Seokjin said, pressing a kiss atop Yoongi’s head.

“I’m going to go play.” Yoongi said, pulling himself slowly out of Seokjin’s arms. “I don’t want Jungkook or Jihan to be lonely.” The eldest ran out of the room, not sparing a glance back at Seokjin.

This was already turning out to be a rough day.

* * *

 

The trouble with planning a sleepover for a two year old, was trying to figure out what games to get. With all the kids being at least 4 years older than Taehyung, it was hard to think of things for them all to do together. Luckily though, having kids various different ages, it was easy to gather enough stuff for them to pick from that eventually it all lead to a happy ending. 

They’d decided to play on Yoongi’s new Switch, both Hyungsik and Seojoon in the middle of the most epic Mario Kart game Seokjin and Namjoon had ever seen. The amount of times 1st and 2nd place switched was outstanding, and everyone was on the end of their seats.

“I will win the extra chocolate!” Hyungsik exclaimed, knocking Seojoon back with a well tossed banana. Seojoon groaned, the whole room erupting into various types of laughter as they continued on through the level. It was the last round, both of them having won equal rounds prior. Tie breaker game.

It was stressing Seokjin  _ out. _

“Yeah!” Minho shouted as Hyungsik crossed the finish line first, the whole room erupting in cheers as Seojoon fell back sadly against the couch. Minho and Yoongi jumped up from the couch, jumping up and down with Hyungsik. Taehyung and Jimin were both clapping as well, while Hoseok was comfortingly patting Seojoon on the arm. Even Jihan was smiling widely, his hand resting on Seojoon’s shoulder.

Suddenly the three rejoicing kids broke into the cutest rendition of Hoseok’s new dance that he’d shown them the night before, Hoseok hopping up easily to join them. Seokjin knew that when he watched this video back all he’d be able to hear was the sound of his own laughter, the eldest parent practically choking on it at the sight of the kids excitedly dancing to their own singing of Justin Bieber’s " _ Where Are U Now?" _

“Are you done?” Seojoon asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Taehyung had managed to pull himself up onto the couch to snuggle with his hyung, still smiling widely over Hyungsik’s win. Seokjin loved the way Seojoon refused to smile despite the little tug at the corner of his mouth. It reminded him so much of Namjoon.

“I win, I win, I win!” Hyungsik exclaimed, launching himself at Seojoon and giving him a long hug. The whole room cooed as Seojoon rolled his eyes but wrapped his arms around Hyungsik anyway.

“Alright, who’s playing the most awesome winner next?”

* * *

 

 

Just like the day before, all the kids were piled into the car on their way to skate practice. Taehyung himself didn’t have a lesson that day, but there was a two hour open skate right after Hyungsik and Seojoon’s practice, and all the kids decided they wanted to stay. Then afterwards, Hyungsik and Seojoon’s parents would pick them up, leaving only Minho and Jihan left until their parents got off work.

Though, Namjoon had yet to be able to get ahold of Jihan’s parents. He was starting to worry they’d pawned the poor kid off on them and were really never going to respond.

Namjoon was also a bit of a dramatic.

Namjoon used the time the kids were on the ice during free skate to finally call the help number provided on the internet. He’d simply googled what to do in a situation such as his own, and the number had been the first thing to come up on the search. He felt awkward and nervous, wondering if he really should be calling the number. He still hit call anyway.

He watched as Seojoon held Taehyung and Hyungsik’s hands as they went around the ice. The way his son’s smile was so big, so pure and innocent. It made him want to help the other child even more.

“Hi, this is Kim Namjoon. I’m calling on behalf of my son’s friend.” The conversation was a long one, and yet Namjoon already knew the case worker had heard of Jihan before. She already had his home address on file, knew of his father being neglectful, and had only asked about signs of physical abuse and further neglect. He’d mentioned the bruises and the fact his father had yet to respond to Namjoon’s question of when he wanted Jihan home, and that left the worker to decide what the next step was going to be.

He didn’t expect things to move so fast. He’d received a call from CPS only thirty minutes later, the case worker introducing himself as Steven Brown. He mentions that he is Jihan’s dedicated case worker and goes through the process they would go through within the next 24 hours. Namjoon remained in the rink despite the conversation, wanting to make sure the kids still had an eye on them.

“The state police department have decided that the situation currently calls for them to do a separate investigation. This unfortunately is the third time we’ve had a parent let us know that the child’s parents could not be contacted after he was left in their care.” Steven said, and Namjoon sighed. He’d been partially kidding when he’d thought Jihan’s family tried to pawn Jihan off on them. Now he just felt terrible.

“We understand that you live with your husband and five children, is that correct?” He asked, and Namjoon confirmed the statement. “We are going to need to interview you and your husband for our report, and I assume a representative of the police force will be in contact with you as well. We’d like to get the interview done as quickly as possible.” The man said.

“I understand. I’m actually with my son and his friends at Northland Ice Center. I didn’t plan to go home so early, but if it’s necessary I can drop off the kids a little earlier?” Namjoon said. Namjoon could hear the case worker typing something into his computer before he responded.

“That’s okay, Mr. Kim. Currently we are in the process of contacting the child’s parents. Will you and your husband be available to meet with us tomorrow?” Steven asked, and Namjoon cursed under his breath. The next day was his first day at his new job and it would be awful to miss it already.

“Yes, sir.” Namjoon said. Fate sealed.

“Very nice. We will send a representative to speak to you around eleven tomorrow morning.” The man said.

“Thank you, sir.” Namjoon said, and the two ended the conversation. At least the kids were still enjoying themselves. Namjoon decided he no longer felt the need to statically film them skating around and lifted himself up from the bench, walking to the edge of the rink before zooming in on Minho. The child was practicing his double toe loop, landing them solid four tries out of five.

"You’re doing so good, Minho!” Namjoon shouted, and the boy gave him a large smile and a thumbs up. Nothing knocked Minho out of the game. Next he put the camera on Hyungsik, Seojoon, and Taehyung. Namjoon smiled widely at the sight. Hyungsik and Seojoon were taking turns lifting Taehyung into the air, their small  _ woo _ s echoing through the rink almost as loud as Taehyung’s laughter. Finally, he zoomed in on Jihan, the child focused and determined as he threw an outstanding double lutz.

It was clear that the kids were all set on become competitive skaters. Even Taehyung expressed the want to skate in the olympics one day, and both Namjoon and Seokjin were up to paying for the extensive lessons and equipment needed to help him reach that goal. Hoseok had already said he felt no interest when it came to high level competition, and even said he wasn’t interested in high level JO. More than likely they’d end up moving Hoseok to XCEL gymnastics instead so he can focus more on his dancing but still get to compete.

Jimin had been a little iffy when asked if he wanted to compete internationally, but seemed excited by the thought of competing nationally. That left the parents thinking Jimin would remain in JO until he went through Elite qualifiers to see where he ended up. Namjoon and Seokjin were completely against the idea of waiting until the kids were older to see if they’d wanted to compete at such high levels one day before paying for the necessary practice time and equipment to get them there.

They learned with Yoongi that wasted practice time, not moving to better coaches, not buying the best equipment, and not being truly dedicated and putting in the time was a frustrating hole to dig yourself out of later. Yoongi had been unsure of his plans initially when it came to music and basketball, so they’d allowed Yoongi to mingle a bit with both. Yoongi ended up deciding he wanted to pursue basketball more, and they’d slowly realized Yoongi was already leagues behind other kids his age that intended to be professional one day.

Now, they for sure didn’t pressure the kids into doing anything they didn’t  _ want  _ to do. Yoongi had always asked for more practice time, but they’d told him it was just a fun pass time and they’d decide when he was older if he needed more one on one time with his coach.

Bad idea.

They’d never made Taehyung stay in gymnastics, or Jimin in dance. They wouldn’t make Jungkook do something he wasn’t interested in either when he was finally old enough. So far, Hoseok had been the only one to stick with the sports he’d initially picked.

They really needed to find Hoseok a better studio though. It was unbelievable how much they held dancers back to make sure they stay in their own age group. Hoseok was already throwing back flips in practice and he was still in the same acro group that could barely do a cartwheel. His artistry was complemented and renowned by every coach, yet he was still dancing to 3-5 year old level combos.

If their current studio didn’t want to take Hoseok’s talent seriously, there were other places that would.

Namjoon suddenly focused more on Taehyung again. Both Hyungsik and Seojoon were extremely competitive when it came to their skating, and Namjoon knew that. It was why getting a chance for them all to stay over was so complicated. Both children took jazz and ballet, had private lessons with a spin instructor, took piano and clarinet classes, as well as take three private lessons a week and go to public school. Namjoon was amazed by the stamina of the two children.

And Namjoon knew that’s what Taehyung’s life would have to be if he was serious about skating. He looked up to his hyungs so much that Namjoon was almost worried Taehyung was only saying that to mimic the other two, yet Namjoon knew that wasn’t true. Taehyung had wanted to skate professionally since he’d first seen the sport on television. Even Minho upped his rink time in the recent weeks, and Minho hadn’t been sure if he wanted to pursue Men’s Single Skating.

If the way he went from quarter jumps to doubles in a month was anything to go by, Namjoon would say Minho wanted it as much as Hyungsik and Seojoon.

Then there was Jihan. Namjoon didn’t know the kid, but he saw the fire in his eyes. Saw the want, the  _ need  _ to land every skill he attempted. He and Minho had been practicing side by side while the other kids lapped around the rink, and Namjoon couldn’t count how many times Minho had to comfort a stressed and angry Jihan after he fell on another skill.

“I’m here to collect my son.” A voice said, shocking Namjoon enough he practically jumped out of his skin. His heart hammering, Namjoon took in the sight of Jihan’s father before him. He looked  _ livid, _ his hands clenched and eyes dark. Every single alarm bell was flashing through Namjoon’s brain, yet he was frozen in place. “I see your mouth works as well as my son’s.” The man scoffed, and Namjoon had half the mind to sock the man in his pretty little mouth.

“Do Jihan!” The man shouted, and Jihan looked over with the most fear clouded eyes Namjoon had ever seen. “It’s time to go home.” He said, his hands never once unclenching. Namjoon excused himself to go get Jihan’s bags from his car. Once he was outside the building, he pulled his phone out, dialing the first number that came to his head.

“Joonie?” Seokjin’s voice echoed over the phone.

“He’s going to hurt him. Oh God, what do I do?” Namjoon was panicking as he lifted Jihan’s old, worn bag from the back seat of his car.

“What’s going on, love?” Seokjin asked, the sound of cheering echoing through the phone. Jimin had a mock meet that day, Namjoon remembered.

“Jihan’s dad, his dad came in and his  _ fists _ , his fists were clenched and, and he looks so  _ angry _ .” Namjoon stuttered, his heart beating wildly against his chest. Was he about to hand a child over to a man that looked ready to  _ kill  _ something?

“What do you mean? I just got a call from his social worker. He said they just finished interviewing them.” Seokjin said. Namjoon’s heart really hammered then. He knew exactly why that man was so angry.

“Seokjin, he’s  _ here. _ ” Namjoon said.

“I’ll call you back.” Seokjin said, hanging up the phone. Namjoon’s hands shook as he walked Jihan’s bag back into the building. Before he even had the chance to fully walk into the room, a man ripped the back from his hands.

“Thank you for your hospitality.” The man said, walking off with Jihan’s wrist clasped in his hand.

“Appa, what’s going on?” Taehyung ran out, his sock clad feet missing his skates. Minho chased after him worriedly, telling Namjoon that the man had practically dragged Jihan out.

“Go get your shoes on, baby. Minho, can you go get Hyungsik and Seojoon for me?” Namjoon asked. Minho nodded, grabbing Taehyung’s hand and running back inside. Namjoon, realizing he’d once again left the camera on, ran back inside and shut it off.

* * *

 

Mario Kart Showdown and More Ice Skating?? (April 3, 2018)

94,254 views                                             42,434 likes

 

**Kim Family Vlogs**

Published on Apr. 3, 2018               SUBSCRIBED

Let’s all cheer for Mr. Hyungsik! Mario Kart CHAMP. 

 

465 Comments             SORT BY

Add a public comment...

 

**Eomma Kim**    26 minutes ago

I’ve noticed you guys leaving the camera going a lot more recently. I’m starting to worry. :( I hope nothing bad happened and you just need to learn to edit, haha! 

REPLY   535 likes   

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was satisfactory to your request! I feel so bad writing such sad stuff, but I promise that all will be taken care of very soon and little Jihan will be happy. 
> 
> I actually went to college to be a social worker before deciding it was too much for me. I could barely stand seeing all the poor kids being neglected and abused. I adore children with everything in me, and the sight was too sickening to stand. I decided to go to school for Radiologic Technology instead, and I hope to work at Cincinnati Children's one day. I'd also love to be a foster parent as well, even though my parents are 100% against it. I just have so much love for kids, and I want to give that to the ones that need it the most.


	15. Gymnastics and First Words!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Have fun, Jimin-ah!” Seokjin shouted, sparing the two year old a tiny wave as he ran into the gym. He was already completely enraptured in a conversation with his newest friend, Taemin. The child was a level two gymnast, just about to transition into level three at the end of competition season, and Jimin thought he was the coolest thing in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REQUESTED: Can you introduce Jimin's friend group? 
> 
> Step one of that, done. Please, please, please request stuff! I am running out of ideas already. 15 chapters in and I already feel repetitive, haha!

“Hey guys, it’s been a crazy couple days.” Namjoon started, feeling the weight of starting yet another video so dimly. “I’m not going to talk about anything that’s gone on because we’re not allowed to, but just know that everything is okay.” Namjoon soothed, rubbing a hand up and down his face. He felt like he’d never get a break the way his life was going. 

“I thought I’d have Seokjin show you guys Jimin and Hoseok’s gymnastics practice today. I feel like everyone got their fill of figure skating this week! Plus, I want you all to meet their little friends as well.” Namjoon finished, giving a small wave to the camera.

“Go, go, go!”

* * *

 

“Have fun, Jimin-ah!” Seokjin shouted, sparing the two year old a tiny wave as he ran into the gym. He was already completely enraptured in a conversation with his newest friend, Taemin. The child was a level two gymnast, just about to transition into level three at the end of competition season, and Jimin thought he was the  _ coolest _ thing in the world. 

Jimin’s enthusiasm might not be able to top Taehyung’s when speaking about Hyungsik’s brand new double lutz, but it surely put Jungkook’s love for banana milk to shame.

And that was saying something.

Taemin, surprisingly enough, was Minho’s younger brother. Seokjin had only found that out when dropping Minho off at home the previous night and Taemin had been the one to answer the door, mouth open wide as he asked if Jimin was with them. The four year old had been super upset to hear that Jimin was with his grandma, but he’d shrugged it off moments later as Minho dragged his bags through the door.

“You look like you’re thinking.” Hoseok said as he plopped right into Seokjin’s lap, not caring in the slightest as he jostled the camera. Seokjin scoffed, waving his son off.

“Nah, just really enjoying watching them.” Seokjin knew he said something wrong as Hoseok laid himself back against Seokjin’s chest, little hand grabbing at Seokjin’s free one.

“Eomma, you’ve been staring at the balance beams for five minutes and they’re practicing vault.” Hoseok said. Ah, right. That thing on the literal  _ opposite _ side of the room from where he was currently looking. “You’ve also been filming them.” As Hoseok said that, he moved Seokjin’s arm from the empty balance beams to where levels one and two were practicing vault. Currently, the level twos were working on their vault entry while the level ones were still working on how to properly hop onto the board.

“Sorry, baby, I’m just tired.” Seokjin said, rubbing his hand up and down the six year old’s belly. Hoseok shifted uncomfortably in his lap.

“I know when you’re lying.” Hoseok whispered. Seokjin sighed as he showed Jimin jump onto the mat one last time before shutting the camera off.

* * *

 

“What’s your name?” Seokjin asked happily, filming Taemin as he curiously looked at the camera. His mother had shown him the previous videos with Minho in them, and Taemin decided he wanted to be in a video too. 

“Taemin!” Taemin shouted happily, Jimin smiling widely at his excited friend.

“Taemin? Wow, it’s just like Taehyung!” Seokjin said excitedly, and Taemin nodded his head wildly.

“Minho has a friend with Tae in it, and now Jiminie has a friend with Tae in it!” Taemin said happily, wrapping his arms tightly around Jimin. Seokjin smiled widely at the two, loving that both the twins managed to find such good friends so early, and apart of the same family no less. That just made get togethers so much less of a problem and it would hopefully eliminate  _ jealous Jimin  _ all together. If Minho and Taemin both stayed over at the same time, there was no doubt Jimin would want to stay with Taemin and Taehyung would want to stay with Minho.

“Eomma.” Jimin whined, waving his little hand in front of the camera. Seokjin shook himself out of his shock as he questioned what his son wanted. “Taemin is gonna leave.” Jimin said, pointing to where Taemin was putting on his shoes with his mother and older brother. Seokjin took Jimin’s hand as he lead them over toward the cubbys all the kid’s clothes and shoes were in, Jimin quickly leaving him to wrap his arms around Taemin.

“Seokjin, how is everything?” Taemin’s mother asked, coming up to give Seokjin a small side hug. He sighed audibly and shook his head, Taemin’s mother nodding in understanding. Instead, she walking over to where her two sons were sitting, asking the eldest to come over to meet Seokjin.

“Kibum, this is Seokjin. He’s Minho and Taemin’s friend’s eomma.” She said, and Kibum gave him a very shy smile.

“Nice to meet you.” He said, shaking Seokjin’s hand firmly.

“Nice to meet you, too, Kibum.” Seokjin said, and the child smiled shyly once more before turning back to where his brother was currently helping Jimin with his shoes. “Make sure to tell Minho hello from me.” Seokjin directed that toward their mother, but she waved him off again.

“Don’t worry, he’ll watch this.” She said, and Seokjin laughed happily.

“In that case, hello from me, Minho-ah!” Seokjin giggled, turning the camera back on himself before turning it back to Jimin. Hoseok was already almost finished with his class, and after that it was doubtful they’d be able to film again that night.

“Eomma, I’m hungry.” Jimin said, still holding Taemin’s hand as they both lifted themselves off the ground.

“Okay, baby, we’ll eat after Hobi’s done.” Seokjin said, and suddenly Taemin’s eyes were big and pleading as he looked over at his mother. Seokjin just laughed at the desperate little plead, Taemin even turning his eyes over to him every once in a while to try and get his point across faster. “Taemin, would you like to go eat dinner with us?” Suddenly, Taemin was no longer pouty but all big smiles and energy.

“Do you mind if we all join? Minho is with Seojoon and Hyungsik in spin training and I don’t think I’ll want to cook later. I’d rather get something to go.” She asked, and Seokjin nodded his head.

“Of course, all aboard the food train!”

* * *

 

By the time the group arrived at the restaurant, it was decided that Namjoon would meet them there with Yoongi, Taehyung, Jungkook, and even Minho after he picked him up from skate practice. Seokjin had made sure to pull the camera out as they walked into the restaurant, Jimin’s face lighting up at the sight of his twin. 

Too bad all the friends were already united so there were no surprises there.

Seokjin didn’t film too much of the dinner, but he made sure to show the little clips of Taehyung feeding Minho, or Taemin helping Jimin squeeze the ketchup bottle. Every once in a while he’d even catch Hoseok whispering something into Yoongi’s ear and they’d giggle before pulling Kibum over to play tic-tac-toe on their napkins. It was a beautiful reprieve from their unusually hectic week.

“Ah!” Jungkook said from Seokjin’s side, his big brown eyes wide as Seokjin turned back to look at him.

“How’s my lovely little boy?” Seokjin said, tickling Jungkook’s tummy enough to make him giggle.

“Ah, ah, ah.” Jungkook garbled, and Seokjin cooed. He loved that time before his babies first learn to talk. The way they try to express but simply can’t get a grasp on the words they need, or even the ideas of words at all.

“It’s been a while since you’ve been on camera. Huh, baby?” Seokjin said, and Jungkook kicked his little legs wildly.

“Oh.” Jungkook said as the sound of something falling off the table caught everyone’s attention. Minho slivered under the table awkwardly to retrieve his fallen fork, asking politely for a new one before bursting into uncontained laughter. “Oh no.” Jungkook finished, and suddenly everyone’s gaze went from Minho to Jungkook.

“What was that, Kookie?” Namjoon said, leaning over the table to catch the baby’s attention. Jungkook paid him no mind though.

“Minho, drop your fork again.” Namjoon said, and Minho looked up at him curiously before Namjoon promised to get him a new one. Minho ended up just shrugging his shoulders and dropping his fork again.

“Oh no!” Jungkook exclaimed, and everyone cheered for the baby. Jungkook was almost startle by all the loud noise and even started to whimper, but Seokjin was quick to pull him into his arms and cuddle him until he calmed down.

“I officially have two first words captured on camera.” Seokjin giggled, giving Hoseok a proud high five. “Glad I filmed now.”

* * *

 

Gymnastics and First Words! (April 5, 2018)

96,456 views                                          56,573 likes

 

**Kim Family Vlogs**

Published on Apr. 5, 2018               SUBSCRIBED

Second time we caught first words on camera! Winning! 

 

634 Comments             SORT BY

Add a public comment...

 

**Eomma Kim**     34 minutes ago

More friends! I love seeing how Jimin and Taehyung are already making such great friends. And Jungkook, my golden boy! Already speaking. I’m loving it! 

REPLY   353 likes   

  
  



	16. Little Loves and Crisis Averted x2!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s wrong, Minnie?” Taemin frowned, Jimin suddenly deciding Seokjin’s arms weren’t as comforting as the object of his affection’s. Taemin cuddled Jimin close, running his hand up and down Jimin’s back just like he’d watched Seokjin do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, wow, I've been busy. Here's the last few days all squashed into one "video!"
> 
> REQUESTED:  
> -Can Taemin and Jimin date in the future? (Lol, might as well start now.)
> 
> -Can Yoongi get into a fight and have his first kiss?
> 
> -Can we see more of the older kids?/Can we see more of Hoseok?
> 
> PLEASE leave me requests! I've done really bad about writing down the ones that I've already gotten, so I've essentially only done the ones I have in my immediate memory. I'm going to go through the comments tonight and write down the rest and then keep on writing from that point on. It's just easier than trying to remember all of them and then looking for them later to make sure I got it right, lol! Thank you guys so much for the suggestions so far!

**Friday April 6, 2018**

Namjoon decided that he officially disliked his new job.

He had always had to work various part-time jobs to make up for the fact his job as a trainee producer made less than a teen working at McDonald’s. This time, however; he was stuck working as a housekeeper for a kid’s hotel. Giant waterpark, various games, a large arcade, and enough gum and chewy candy stuck in the floor to feed his own kids for years.

He was  _ tired.  _ He’d woken up at six am, drove Hoseok and Yoongi to school, and started learning how to clean hotel rooms with up to four beds, two stories, and again, gum in the carpets. He was meant to clean those full rooms in less than forty minutes, and it had taken him an impressive hour and a half to simply get done with his first room without his trainer.

Luckily the smaller rooms were simple. Two beds, one TV, one bathroom, and the typical small kitchenette. No running up and down the stairs after forgetting  _ everything  _ he needed. Regardless, he still didn’t get off until close to six thirty, meaning he’d basically spent his whole day at work and had missed dinner already. He hadn’t even been given a lunch break, and his body was revolting.

The second Namjoon walked through the door, two toddlers were clinging to his legs as they began to ramble about their day. Next, an eight year old slammed into his aching side before a six year old joined right on in. Ouch.

“Boys, calm down and come finish your dinner.” Seokjin scolded, everyone save for Taehyung and Jimin running back to their seats. With a shock, Namjoon noticed that there were two extra children in their kitchen. Minho and Taemin were staring shyly at the now empty seats next to them, only perking up when Taehyung and Jimin went back to their earlier seats.

“Namjoonie’s home!” Seokjin said, lifting himself up from his seat, camera in hand. Seokjin gave him a quick peck on the lips, rubbing his hands comfortingly up and down his back. “I barely filmed today.”

“We’ll just add this to a different day.”

**Saturday April 7, 2018**

“Jiminie, do you want to tell the camera what you just told Eomma?” Seokjin asked the toddler. He gave a small roll of his eyes, indicating he’d probably been told to repeat the same statement for the past hour.

“I said, Taeminnie is  _ mine _ !” Jimin said, crossing his arms with a pout on his face.

“Who was trying to take Tae from you, baby?” Seokjin asked, and you could just hear the smile in his voice.

“The girls at ‘nastics.” Jimin continued to pout, looking over at where Minho, Taemin, Taehyung, and Yoongi were busy building a new lego kit Seokjin had bought the kids on their early trip to the grocery store. “They called him  _ cute,  _ Eomma!” Jimin said, shaking his little hands up and down in frustration.

“They did? That’s okay! Taemin is so cute.” Seokjin said, unable to contain his laughter as Jimin stomped his food and whined as if he was about to cry.

“Mine! Taeminnie is _mine_!” Jimin then really started to cry, tears rolling down his face at the thought of his best friend being taken away by other kids. Seokjin cooed and cuddled his baby close, Taemin suddenly perking up at the sound of Jimin’s heart breaking sobs. “I can only say he’s cute.” Jimin whimpered, and Seokjin patted his back.

“Okay, baby. Taeminnie is all yours.” Seokjin cooed. Taemin ran into the room then, his little face sad as he rubbed his hand up and down Jimin’s back.

“What’s wrong, Minnie?” Taemin frowned, Jimin suddenly deciding Seokjin’s arms weren’t as comforting as the object of his affection’s. Taemin cuddled Jimin close, running his hand up and down Jimin’s back just like he’d watched Seokjin do.

“You’re  _ my  _ best friend!” Jimin cried, and Taemin looked up to Seokjin confused. Seokjin smiled brightly at the little boy, and Taemin just smiled right back to him before placing a comforting kiss atop Jimin’s still messy hair.

“You’re my best friend, Jiminie. I love you!” Taemin said happily, cuddling Jimin even closer. Jimin’s cries slowly quieted after that, the two just standing and holding each other for a little longer.

“I love you, too, Taeminnie.”

Crisis: Averted.

**Sunday April 8, 2018**

Well, if it wasn’t enough for Jimin to be upset about people paying attention to Taemin, Yoongi just had to join in on the party with his oldest friend, Suran.

The two of them had shared classes since they were in kindergarten, and it was always clear that Yoongi had a bit of an infatuation with the young girl. She was undeniably pretty, and there was just something so pure and sweet about the way Yoongi would always carry the girl’s bag and books into class for her. He’d pull chairs out for her, sharpen her pencils during class, help her with piano when she couldn’t get a certain piece right, and the two were practically inseparable when in school. Unfortunately, Suran’s family was busy and the two had no time outside of class to see each other.

“Well, I just got a call from the school. Apparently Yoongi got into a fight with a kid. Woohoo!” Seokjin said, getting ready to drive to the school to have a talk with the principal. By the time the talk was over, he’d learned Yoongi had fought with the other child because the boy was trying to pull Suran’s skirt up as part of a truth or dare game. Seokjin had suddenly been a lot less upset by the whole situation and even asked what exactly the problem was.

The principle had said he was being too violent with his words, and that just led to Seokjin exploding over how it was less of a problem for a boy to pull a girl’s skirt up than someone try to defend her. The man attempted to say he’d already talked to the boy and his parents and that’d he’d apologize, but that didn’t excuse Yoongi’s language or tone toward the other boy.

Yeah, no.

Seokjin was livid as he practically dragged Yoongi out of the building. The child was quiet, afraid that his Eomma was still mad at him. Before they made it to their car a little voice called out for them, Suran and her parents both running up to meet them. Seokjin talked with the parents for a little while before Suran’s dad pointed to Yoongi and Suran. The two children were holding hands, small smiles on their faces. Seokjin pulled his camera out and pointed it at the two just at the right time.

“Thank you.” Suran whispered shyly. “You’re like the prince on TV. But I can protect myself, okay?” Suran said, and Yoongi nodded with a dopey little smile on his face. Just as Seokjin thought the conversation was over, Suran placed a kiss on Yoongi’s cheek, the eight year old’s face turning a red he’d only ever seen on Namjoon when he broke something in a corner store.

**Monday April 9, 2018**

“Happy Monday!” Namjoon sang, jumping around Hoseok’s room despite the still sleeping child in bed. The youngest parent was quick to lift his child up, dancing him around the room as he slowly woke up.

“Appa! Stop!” Hoseok whined, wiping at his tired face as Namjoon continued to dance around. Despite being tired, Hoseok ended up laughing after a while, clinging to his Appa as the two danced excitedly around the room.

“I’m off today!” Namjoon sang, and Hoseok stuck his tongue out and fell back against Namjoon’s arm.

“I’m not.” Hoseok whined, and Namjoon placed tons of little kisses all over Hoseok’s face, the child laughing excitedly at all the attention his appa was giving him. It had been a long time since he and Namjoon had spent a lot of time together, and today was the day that Namjoon had plans for the both of them.

“Yes you are, little boy.” Namjoon said, and Hoseok looked at him curiously. Hoseok’s class had a teacher work day which meant no school for the six year old. “We’re going to go out, just you and me all day long. How does that sound?” Namjoon asked, and Hoseok’s face lit up in a way Namjoon swore Hoseok was an angel. It still wasn’t rare that his children surprised him, and but it was rare for him to really remember how  _ much  _ he loved his babies. It became so normal, of course he loved his kids. The amount never really crossed his mind.

Looking at Hoseok’s face, he knew right then that it was something completely unfathomable. That love was something he could barely make sense of.

“What do you want to do today, Angel?” Namjoon asked, and Hoseok put his finger to his chin as he considered.

“Swimming at your work?” Hoseok asked, and Namjoon smiled brightly at his son. The best part of his new job was the fact they gave him passes to the water park which meant endless fun for his kids.

“Sounds like fun! It’s only eight right now so we have two hours before it opens. How does breakfast sound?” Namjoon asked, and Hoseok nodded happily.

“Waffles?” Hoseok asked, and Namjoon mimicked Hoseok’s thinking face.

“How does Waffle House sound, baby?” Namjoon asked, and once again Hoseok topped his last excited expression. “Let’s get ready!”

* * *

 

Namjoon didn’t take the camera into the waterpark out of pure fear of losing it in the water. He’s known for his clumsiness, and the worst thing he could imagine was losing Seokjin’s brand new seven hundred dollar camera in the pool. He did, however; bring it to the skating rink they’d decided to go to after. 

He filmed Hoseok as he lapped around the rink again, the six year old giving two peace signs and sticking his tongue out at the camera. Namjoon chuckled before putting the camera back, once again not trusting himself to hold it while skating.

* * *

 

The two of them decided they’d also eat dinner out that night. Taehyung had skate practice so he was having dinner with Hyungsik and Minho, Jimin was with Taemin at gymnastics, Yoongi was at grandma’s practicing piano, and Jungkook had undoubtedly gone with Yoongi. Namjoon’s mom never passed up an opportunity to take Jungkook for longer than half an hour. 

The two of them ended up at The Cheesecake Factory, the only good restaurant in the mall they currently were in. It was practically empty despite it being six pm, the clouds outside and the freezing weather keeping people inside the physical mall rather than braving the outdoors to get to the restaurant. That, or they were all at Mods Pizza getting their fill of beer and pizza. Either way, Namjoon wouldn’t judge.

“What do you want, baby?” Namjoon asked, knowing he didn’t even need to give Hoseok a menu. The place was expensive, almost lavish for their current lifestyle, but Namjoon never thought to spare an expense on his kids. It’s why he worked the extra jobs. He wanted their income to be that of a high middle class family. He wanted to give his family everything they need or wanted.

“Noodles with cheese, please.” Hoseok smiled at him sweetly. The child knew how hard Namjoon worked, and even got to watch one of his coworkers work through a loft. He told Namjoon that his appa was so strong, and that one day he’d want to be as strong as him.

“Noodles with cheese, for Hobi.” Namjoon nodded, ordering a plate of Alfredo pasta for Hoseok and the same for himself as their waiter came by. He also put in an order for a chocolate cheesecake while Hoseok wasn’t looking. By the time the waiter came by with their food, they’d already gotten through seven games of tic-tac-toe on their napkins and quite a few more games of rock-paper-scissors.

“Yay, thank you, miss!” Hoseok said, smile wide as the waitress laid the plate out before him. Namjoon always made sure to instill thankfulness in his children, especially when it came to the seemingly mundane jobs some people did. Waiters, janitors, retail workers, ride operators, lifeguards, housekeepers; Namjoon wanted his children to appreciate the work those people did for them. It wasn’t always easy, and they didn’t get paid enough to be treated poorly.

“You’re welcome, little guy.” She said, a smile so wide on her face Namjoon could just feel that Hoseok had made her day so much better.

“Good job, Hoseok. Did you see her face? I bet you made her whole day.” Namjoon said, and Hoseok smiled at him sweetly before digging right into his food. Namjoon chuckled and attacked his own meal at a much slower pace than his son. By the time they were finished, the same waitress came out with their cheesecake. Hoseok clapped his hands excitedly, the woman giving him a similar smile before walking away.

“Excited, sunshine?” Namjoon asked, and Hoseok nodded. The two ate a sizeable dent into the large cake before deciding they were both full. Namjoon allowed Hoseok to give the waitress her tip for the evening, the little boy enjoying it thoroughly, before the two left for the evening.

“What was your favorite part of today, baby?” Seokjin asked as he tucked Hoseok in.

“When we played dolphins in the pool.” Hoseok said, cuddling up with his pillow. Seokjin smiled widely, running his fingers through his baby’s hair.

“Can you say goodnight to the camera?” Seokjin asked.

“Night, night camera.”

* * *

 

Little Loves and Crisis Averted x2! (April 9, 2018)

126,747 views                                          66,757 likes

**Kim Family Vlogs**

Published on Apr. 9, 2018               SUBSCRIBED

A glimpse of the last three days and today!  

376 Comments             SORT BY

Add a public comment...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES, the lack of a comment by Eomma Kim is relevant to the story. No, it's nothing bad I promise. You'll all see in the next chapter :)


	17. Birthday Parties and Special Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, we have to go to a birthday party for Minho and Taemin’s late Appa.” Seokjin started, sighing sadly. “I know that I’ve referred to the woman with Minho and Taemin as their mother before, but; embarrassingly enough, she’s their aunt. She didn’t really tell me that until she watched back our videos and heard me referring to her as their mom. You get the idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REQUESTED: 
> 
> \- Make Jonghyun and Jinki Kibum, Minho, and Taemin's parents. (IMPORTANT: I have edited chapter 13 to reflect this. I no longer have Minho refer to the woman dubbed as his mother as "eomma," nor do I have her refer to Minho as "baby." This chapter explains the rest of the change.)  
> -More Jungkook.  
> -Re-introduce Jihan.
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER PLANS:   
> \- Grocery store/one of the kids getting lost  
> \- Jimin and Taemin baby kiss  
> \- Introducing Onew
> 
> IMPORTANT x2: I won't be adding a comment section until I have more Eomma Kim comments. Right now, there is something I have planned that means I can't have her comment, and you'll all see either tomorrow or Friday!

**Tuesday April 10, 2018**

“Hey everyone,” Seokjin started, chuckling to himself at yet another somber intro to a video. “Today we won’t be filming because we have somewhere we really need to be, and I was given permission to let you all know what that is. I know this probably will be a bit confusing at first, but hear me out.”

“So, we have to go to a birthday party for Minho and Taemin’s late Appa.” Seokjin started, sighing sadly. “I know that I’ve referred to the woman with Minho and Taemin as their mother before, but; embarrassingly enough, she’s their aunt. She didn’t really tell me that until she watched back our videos and heard me referring to her as their mom. You get the idea.”

“Minho and Taemin actually have two dads, just like our kids. I’ve met their dad one time, but he’s usually working and kind of reclusive. I can understand, I don’t know how I’d be holding up if-” Seokjin cut himself off, breathing in deeply before continuing. “Their late dad’s sister, Sodam, sort of stepped up to help take care of their kids. We had a really long talk last night over the phone, and she just talked for hours about it. She said she gets called their mom so often because she and the kids look similar, but it just makes her sad.”

“She said it makes her feel like she’s replacing her brother. Even the kids have stopped mentioning that she isn’t their mom, but she says that the kids still say they don’t think of her that way. Minho doesn’t like making new friends because he’s afraid if he gets as close to someone as he was his appa, that they’ll leave him.” Tears slowly began to fall from Seokjin’s eyes, and he quickly wiped them away. The tears didn’t stop, but he continued to try to wipe them away. “You know, I keep calling him their Appa and yet I know he was their Eomma. Their precious Eomma that they’ll never see again.” Seokjin bunched up his shirt with a fisted hand, tears now falling uninterrupted.

“I don’t know why, but I almost feel guilty for assuming that she was their mother now. It feels like an insult to him even though I never really knew him.” Seokjin shrugged his shoulders.

“Anyway, we’re going to go celebrate their Eomma’s life today, no matter how short it was. We’ll see you all tomorrow.”

**Wednesday April 11, 2018**

“Good morning, good morning, good morning!” Namjoon practically sang. “Taehyungie and Jiminie spent the night with Minho and Taemin just as a bit of moral support, and Yoongi and Hoseok are at school. That means the only baby I’ve got today is-” Namjoon cut off long enough to turn the camera onto the giggling baby in his crib. “Kookie!” Jungkook squealed happily again, waving his tiny hands up toward his appa.

“How is my pretty boy this morning?” Namjoon cooed, and Jungkook was quick to try and formulate a response with various coos and babbles. “Wow, it sounds like you’re doing great!” Namjoon responded, and Jungkook just gave another happy kick with his legs.

“Let’s go eat some bananas and drink some milk for breakfast, huh?” Namjoon asked, lifting Jungkook up and into his arms.

“Na na na na na.” Jungkook responded, and Namjoon smiled proudly toward the camera.

“Yeah, Kookie, nanananana.”

By the time Jungkook was given his banana, it was already all over his face and hands. The baby loved bananas and anything flavored with the fruit. Milk, candies; anything you could stick banana flavoring into, he loved it. If Namjoon was completely honest, it was hard to get Jungkook to eat anything that  _ didn’t  _ have some sort of banana tinge to its taste.

“Babies are hard to film. This is basically our day.” Namjoon chuckled, still showing Jungkook playing in his now mushed up food.

* * *

 

“Look who we have!” Seokjin turned on the camera happily, panning it back over toward the dinner table. In a seat next to the happily coloring Taehyung, was Jihan. The little boy smiled brightly at the camera, giving a little wave before going back to coloring the outlined drawings that Taehyung was passing him. “Everything still isn’t exactly settled, but everything is a lot better.” Seokjin explained briefly, loving the sight of Jihan so calm rather than skittish and afraid like he had been the last time he’d seen the child.

“It’s been a really slow day, I’m sorry. A lot of it was just waiting for Minho to be ready to let go of Taehyung and Jimin to let go of Taemin.” Seokjin chuckled, face still sad despite the obvious attempt at humor. The last day had been rough on him. It presented him with a lot of stuff he hadn’t had a chance to think about. He’d seen Kibum, Taemin, and Minho in a whole new way that day, and it broke his heart. There was nothing worse than seeing a four year old ask for their Eomma and then break down when they heard he’d never come back.

He’d never seen a child so heart broken, and the worst part was, Taemin likely wouldn’t even remember his eomma’s voice or face come next year.

“I’ll talk to you guys later.” Seokjin smiled.

* * *

 

The last thing the two parents filmed for the night was Yoongi and Jihan taking turns playing peek-a-boo with Jungkook. The two seemed to love playing with the baby together, and it was never a shock to see the two of them in the exact position they were at that moment. Kneeling next to the baby’s rocker, plopping down on the floor before hopping right back up. The sound of laughing kids was always calming to the two parents, and in that moment, they needed it.

They figured everyone else would appreciate it, too.


	18. Baby Kisses and On This Day, 14 Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, work is kicking my butt. 
> 
> REQUESTED: 
> 
> \- One of the kids getting lost in a grocery store. (Okay, so since I based this around the city I'm studying abroad in, I tried to make it realistic. You're 100% not allowed to have a camera out in supermarkets here, so I hope that's okay. :( )  
> \- Taemin and Jimin baby kisses.  
> \- Introduce Onew.
> 
> IMPORTANT:  
> I've had a lot of people message me and comment asking if we will get to see the kids when they're older. At the same time, someone actually requested a prompt for when the kids are in high school. I decided to try out a new thing at the end of each chapter, called "On This Day, x Years Later" where I will write what is happening to them a certain amount of years later. I personally don't think I'll be writing this in 10/15 years (who knows?), but I can do this!
> 
> REQUESTED FOR ON THIS DAY, X YEARS LATER 
> 
> \- Protective Jimin, Bullied Taemin

“You know what the most complicated part of having five kids all under ten is?” Namjoon asks the camera before flipping it toward his family. All five children, plus Seokjin, were leisurely walking through a grocery store aisle. “Trying to keep everyone together in a grocery store.”

“We just had the absolute biggest scare of a lifetime.” Seokjin added as he tossed two full boxes of cereal into their already overflowing cart. Trying to feed a family of seven was really starting to wear thin on their wallets. “This one,” Seokjin started, pointing to a happily snacking Taehyung, “tried to escape the pack. It took us fifteen minutes to find him.”

“I swear finding him at all had something to do with twin telepathy. Jimin knew right where he was before any of us had the slightest clue.” Namjoon added, ruffling his son’s hair. “We don’t usually film in the store because, well, you’re not allowed. I’m just waiting for someone to yell at me to put this away.” Namjoon chuckled.

“Yeah, we just thought you’d enjoy hearing about our sorrow!” Seokjin called back again, grabbing Taehyung before he could run off again. It was a wonder how good Seokjin was at keeping all their kids together. Of course, save that one time. It for sure wasn’t a rare sight to see Seokjin hopping too and fro grabbing arms left and right.

“Aigoo, this is going to be a long day. I can just feel it!”

* * *

 

“Look who we have!” Seokjin said excitedly, panning the camera down to Jimin and Taemin. Taemin waved his little hands excitedly, shooting the camera a large smile. It was so reminiscent of when Jihan had visited a few days prior. Seokjin considered introducing all the kids like that. They seemed to absolutely love it.

“Taeminie!” Jimin shouted, smiling widely as he wrapped his arms around Taemin. The two cuddled together, both flashing the camera smiles and happy gazes every once in a while.

“Did your Taeminie come for a visit, Jiminie?” Seokjin asked, and Jimin nodded his head excitedly.

“My Taeminie!” Jimin said, the two of them easily going back to coloring in their large shared coloring book. It was funny how their house simply started to become Minho and Taemin’s as well. They went from only buying toys and clothes for their kids to buying some for the two brothers as well. Just like how the coloring book was actually purchased for Taemin, but was easily shared between the two boys. None of them had problems with sharing, and that was a blessing.

“Look, me and you.” Taemin whispered, and Jimin giggled. Seokjin peeked his head up and over the two babies, trying to direct the camera to what the two were currently talking about. It was a photo of a prince and a princess, Taemin having written his name above the princess and Jimin’s above the prince. “I’ll be the princess because you say I’m pretty.” Taemin whispered, and Seokjin’s heart ached at how cute the scene was.

“Forever?” Jimin suddenly asked, and even though Seokjin wasn’t exactly sure what Jimin was asking, Taemin seemed to know exactly what he was thinking of.

“Forever.” Taemin whispered, placing a soft kiss on Jimin’s lips. Jimin giggled then, his face scrunching up as he wrapped an arm around Taemin’s shoulders.

“Oh, Namjoon is going to love this.” Seokjin silently screamed. “I swear I’m playing this on their wedding day!”

“Wedding.” Jimin mimicked, and suddenly Taemin’s eyes grew as wide as saucers.

“Let’s get married when we’re grown ups, Minnie!” Taemin said, and Jimin looked at the older curiously.

“We can be like your appa and eomma.” Taemin clarified, and Jimin _ooed_ and nodded happily in agreement.

“Married.” Jimin said happily.

* * *

It was almost eight pm by the time Jinki came to pick up Taemin from their house. Seokjin was already ready with the clip from earlier pulled up on Namjoon’s office computer, and he couldn’t wait to show the man how cute the two babies were together. Just as Seokjin finally stopped pacing around the room long enough for Namjoon to breathe properly, the doorbell chimed, and Seokjin bolted off like Lighting McQueen to answer it.

“Hi, come in!” Seokjin said, Namjoon rounding the corner with the camera in his hand. Jinki was smiling widely but still covered up his face as he giggled, waving the camera away.

“Spare the viewers, I don’t have any make-up on!” Jinki chuckled, covering his face with his hands when Namjoon still didn’t put the camera away.

“We can’t yet, we need to show you something cute enough it warrants the camera being out.” Namjoon laughed, and Jinki sighed in silent agreement. The whole way to the office he didn’t take his hands of his face. Even when Taemin gave him a big wave from the living room where they were playing with Yoongi, he still only said hello as to avoid showing his face.

“Look at this.” Seokjin said, allowing Jinki to settle himself into the office chair. By the time the clip was done playing, Jinki had completely forgone the idea of covering his face and was instead cooing happily with Seokjin over the video footage.

“Ah, we’re already thinking about weddings and they’re only two and four. What are we going to do?” Jinki laughed, wiping away the tears that formed from his almost non-stop giggling through the whole video.

“I know! I’m not even making a speech at their wedding. I’m just showing this video.” Seokjin said, and Jinki nodded happily in response.

“Alright, come on, we cooked dinner for everyone. Let’s go eat.

* * *

 

**On This Day, 14 Years Later**

Jimin was having a weird day.

It’s not even that anything major happened to make him feel that way; Hell, nothing even minor had happened. He woke up at six am for school, his dad dropped him off, he turned in his homework and took tests, and now he was walking to the front doors of the school to wait for Taemin. Everything was exactly as it should be. They still had gymnastics, they still messaged each other good morning, they still text during class. Not that they’d ever admit to that.

So why did Jimin feel such a nagging _off_ feeling settled deep into his bones?

“Jiminie!” Taemin’s voice shouted, full of excitement and his usual Taemin hyperness. The way the elder wrapped his arms tightly around Jimin’s shoulders was the same, the peck on the cheek was the same, even those brown eyes looking at him with unconcealed worry were the same.

Oh, wait. Worry wasn’t a typical Taemin emotion.

“Hey, baby. How was art?” Jimin asked, placing a delicate kiss atop Taemin’s lips. The brown haired boy rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Spill.” Taemin cut straight to the point. He’d never been one to beat around the bush when he had something on his mind, and that day had been no exception.

“What?” Jimin asked, just earning another impatient glare from Taemin in response. It was hard to explain what exactly was wrong when he didn’t really _know_ what was wrong. He barely knew if there was actually anything off about that day.

“You look stressed.” Taemin cooed when Jimin still didn’t respond. The taller grabbed at the other’s hands and intertwined their fingers, pulling them close until both of their hands rested against Taemin’s chest. “You never have problems telling me if something’s wrong.” Taemin pouted, and Jimin lightly smacked Taemin’s chest. Jimin hated how good Taemin was at manipulating him into getting what he wanted.

“I just feel weird.” Jimin shrugged, rubbing his thumb lighting over Taemin’s knuckles. “Something about today feels off.” Taemin’s eyes went from that playful manipulating gaze back to worried, his hands gripping Jimin’s just a little tighter.

“Did something happen?” Taemin asked, and suddenly the two were walking out the doors and toward the front gate of the school. Taemin knew Jimin didn’t like to talk when there was even the slightest chance of one of his brothers jumping in and overhearing. Jungkook and Hoseok were both staying after class for different electives, and Taehyung was bound to wait at the doors for Minho.

“No. I mean, I don’t _think_ so anyway.” Jimin responded with another shrug of his shoulders. Taemin just hummed, the two of them walking in silence the rest of the way to their gym. There wasn’t much to say to that. Taemin wasn’t the type to pry when he knew he’d get nothing substantial, so the older left it alone.

It wasn’t until they got to the gym that Jimin started to notice that things actually did divert from the typical Tuesday gym practice he was used to. It started when Taemin told him to go on ahead and change without him because he had to speak to their coach, the elder only going to change when he was sure Jimin was done. That made him antsy, but it got worse when his coach approached him and asked why Taemin had been awkwardly standing outside the bathroom instead of changing.

“I’ll go check on him.” Jimin had said, and he wasn’t really sure what he would find. Taemin had never lied to him before. It was strange, especially considering how many times they’d seen each other completely bare, even outside a typical gym changing scenario. Again, not like they’d admit that. There was no reason for Taemin to suddenly be shy around him.

Then he opened the door again, and caught the sight of Taemin struggling to pull his shirt off. He was groaning so quietly Jimin almost couldn’t hear him, but the sounds were obviously distressed and pained. It wasn’t until Taemin finally managed to pull his shirt completely off that Jimin was able to move again, the sight of black and blue bruises tarnishing his boyfriend’s once untouched, smooth skin sending red hot fire through his veins.

“Taemin,” Jimin said the name as if he was addressing a wild animal, Taemin jumping and desperately attempting to cover himself with his already discarded shirt. “Taemin, what happened?” Jimin asked, not at all surprised when Taemin pulled his chin down to his chest, arms wrapped around himself. It was the same pose Jihan did whenever he came back from visiting his dads.

“Who did that to you?” Jimin was desperately trying to keep calm. The thought of someone putting their hands on Taemin was enough to make him want to physically tear through the very foundation of the school with his bare hands. That wouldn’t help his cowering boyfriend, though; patience and being calmer than he felt would.

“I fell.” Taemin’s response was so normal to Jimin’s ears that he barely flinched over the lie. Taehyung always told him about the lies Jihan told to avoid questions despite their whole family knowing he’d once been abused daily. I fell was just one of many.

“Then why do they look like hands?” Jimin was trying so hard to not antagonize; to not walk up to Taemin and scream and yell for the name of the person who dared lay their hands on him. “Taemin, love, you know you can tell me anything. If someone’s hurting you I need to know so I can help you.” God, he sounded like his dad.

“I’m fine. It’s okay. I deserved it anyway.” Taemin’s voice was suddenly frantic, tear laced, and so unbelievably sad. Jimin crossed the rest of the locker room in half a second, Taemin falling into his arms as he let out an uncontrollable sob. Jimin shushed him, rocking the two of them back and forward in the most comforting way he could think of. It was the only way to soothe Taemin when he was sick, it had to work when he was that distressed. “I, I didn’t, I didn’t finish their homework like I promised.”

“What?” Jimin shot back to look at Taemin’s face, but all he found were two wide eyes, the elder’s mouth hanging open as he started to sob even harder. He’d _scared_ him. “Oh no, it’s okay. It’s okay, baby.” Jimin whispered, pulling Taemin back against his chest. He barely heard the sound of the locker room door open before it was shutting again, the sound of Hoseok’s voice practically echoing through the small room.

“I’m _sorry._ ” Taemin sobbed, clutching at Jimin so tightly it hurt. Taemin wasn’t weak in the slightest. He was skinny, almost scrawny, but he could bench his own body weight plus on their workout days. If that wasn’t even slightly strong, Jimin must be the weakest gymnast out there.

“Taemin, calm down. You’re okay. I’m here.” Jimin cooed worriedly, almost tempted to call for Hoseok again. It was obvious he was listening through the door; the door being made of a barely see through glass that allowed only body shapes to be visible. “Baby, you need to breathe.” Jimin said as he started rubbing his hand up and down Taemin’s back.

It wasn’t a rare occurrence for Taemin to have anxiety attacks. He got stressed out easily and it took a long time for Jimin to calm him down even on the best of days. For obvious reasons, though; Taemin seemed to be lost deep that time.

“Let’s lay down, baby.” Jimin whispered, the sound of Taemin’s desperate wheezes as he tried to take in air pulling at Jimin’s heart. Taemin practically crumbled to the ground as Jimin attempted to lower him, and Jimin would have surely dropped him had another pair of hands not grasped onto Taemin’s arm just in time. Jimin looked up and locked his gaze with Hoseok’s determined, all seriousness look.

“Breathe, Taeminnie.” Jimin said, running his fingers lightly up Taemin’s arm. When Taemin still kept wheezing Jimin resorted to pulling Taemin’s hand up to his chest, telling him to follow along so they could breathe together. “Did you enjoy Spanish class today?” Jimin asked, desperate to take Taemin’s mind away from where it was trapped in. Taemin shook his head violently, his head still twitching slightly even after he settled back down again.

“Was it Mrs. Oeste? God knows she makes everything Hell.” Hoseok whispered, Taemin nodding his head in response. The two of them continued to talk through the most trivial things they could imagine until Taemin was once again breathing normally, the eldest practically crawling into Jimin’s lap once he’d calmed down enough. Taemin straddled Jimin’s crossed legs, wrapping his skinny arms tightly around Jimin’s neck as tears fell silently down his cheeks. Jimin barely acknowledged Hoseok’s shocked stare at the sight of the bruises covering Taemin’s back.

“I’m calling dad.” Hoseok said, jumping up and running out of the room before Jimin could even attempt to stop him. Whether or not he would have was debatable, still.

“I’m sorry.” Taemin whispered, burying his face into the crook of Jimin’s neck.

“Everything’s okay. I’m here now. No one’s ever going to hurt you again.” Jimin sighed, wrapping his own arms tightly around Taemin’s waist.

“They said they’d tell the teachers I let them cheat on tests if I told anyone. I didn’t want to get suspended.” Taemin admitted, and Jimin just pulled the elder closer. The two sat like that for at least twenty minutes before the sound of his father’s voice entered Jimin’s ears, the door opening slowly only a few seconds later.

“Hey, buddy.” Namjoon whispered quietly, placing a hand gently on top of Jimin’s unoccupied shoulder. Jimin smiled sadly at his dad, placing a gentle kiss just behind Taemin’s ear as he gave a whine of discomfort. “Taeminnie, are you feeling okay?” Namjoon asked, taking a moment to access the damage done to Taemin’s back. Taemin seemed to consider his response for a minute before shaking his head no, another choked sob escaping his lips.

“You’re okay, Minnie. Everything is going to be okay. Can you tell me the names of the people who did this?” Namjoon soothed.

“Daryl Melton and Brandon Pike.” Taemin whispered, and Jimin scoffed at the names. Of course the two that practically lived in the principal’s office were the ones that beat on Taemin. The amount of kids that walked into classes with them perfectly fine always seemed to walk out bruised up after a one-on-one encounter with them.

“I called your dad and he’s on his way. Do you think you’re up to talk to anyone?” Namjoon asked, and Taemin seemed to deflate a little at the thought of his dad coming to get him.

“I want my Eomma.” Taemin whispered. The room suddenly froze, no one making a sound as Taemin sniffled. “I don’t remember a lot, but I remember him dancing and singing when I felt bad.” Jimin sighed and pressed another feather light kiss to Taemin’s temple.

“He’s here. He’s always here, Minnie.” Namjoon said, running his fingers lightly through Taemin’s hair. Just then, Jinki burst through the door in a frenzy of angry, worried limbs. Jinki practically collapsed onto the ground when he saw Taemin, the eighteen year old crawling out of Jimin’s arms to wrap himself into his father’s. Kibum was standing in the doorway too, fists clenched at the sight of his brother’s bruised up back.

“Oh, Tae, you should have told me if people were hurting you.” Jinki cried, pressing kiss after kiss atop Taemin’s head.

“Today was the first time.” Taemin whispered, and Jinki sighed in relief.

“Today was also the last time. We’re going to talk to your principal.” Jinki said, looking into Taemin’s red rimmed eyes. Taemin was the first to break their gaze, nodding his head in agreement. “Do you want to go?” Jinki asked, and Taemin agreed again.

At least Jimin knew why that day felt so off.

* * *

 

“You know, I’m psychic.” Jimin said that night, the two of them laying tangled up in Jimin’s twin sized bed. Taemin chuckled, rolling his eyes and elbowing his boyfriend in the side. “Rude!”

“Sorry, you’re just so annoying.” Taemin teased, sticking his tongue out just for Jimin to capture it between his lips. The two spent a few minutes leisurely kissing, a small groan escaping Taemin’s lips as their kiss slowly became more and more heated.

“Excuse me, you do share a room.” Taehyung suddenly interrupted, and both Taemin and Jimin simply laughed at Taehyung’s annoyance. The amount of times Taehyung and Minho had woken Jimin up were outstandingly high in comparison to he and Taemin.

“Sorry, I forgot.” Jimin parroted Taehyung’s usual response back to him, the younger twin simply groaning in annoyance before pulling his pillow up and over his head. The two just laughed at the other, slowly winding back down until they were content just cuddled up together.

“Promise you’ll tell me if anyone hurts you again?” Jimin asked, kissing Taemin’s cheek lightly.

“I promise.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so, this is another important thing I need to ask all of you. I didn't realize how many of you preferred Jonghyun to be included. I got so many comments saying how upset you are because Jonghyun has passed in this story. I am 100% willing to completely delete the last chapter and even rewrite some of Taemin's dialogue and plot in this chapter if it will make you all happy. I only had one person that preferred it the way it was written, whereas I had almost seven people say they wish Jonghyun was alive. I will willingly rewrite the previous chapter where they are celebrating Jonghyun's birthday, they take the camera, they all have a good time, and everyone is happy. Just let me know. It's absolute NO trouble at all. I'd honestly prefer that, I just don't want to confuse everyone. Luckily, since it's only been one chapter it shouldn't be too bad!


	19. End of a Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, everyone. We need to have a bit of a talk with you all.” Namjoon said, both he and Seokjin sitting together at the kitchen table. “We aren’t sure how well this channel is going.”

“Hey, everyone. We need to have a bit of a talk with you all.” Namjoon said, both he and Seokjin sitting together at the kitchen table. “We aren’t sure how well this channel is going.”

“We started out really well. A lot of people were really engaged, we had a lot of ideas, but now it feels like we’re just repeating our schedules all day every day. There’s not much going on that’s worth filming like this, and I think that’s becoming a bit boring and it’s really showing in the traffic our channel is getting.” Seokjin added. “Our kids are still really young, and I think that’s starting to limit the kind of content we can create. A lot of people are really upset by how little we show Jungkookie, and the hard thing about that is he doesn’t really do much.” Seokjin finished, motioning for Namjoon to speak.

“Yeah, I think that’s what is really disappointing. We feel like we can’t give you guys everything you want simply because our kids are at such an early stage of development. We try to bring in their friends a lot because we feel like that’s just something different from waking up and eating, but even that has become repetitive.” Namjoon said. “We love every single one of you that have watched our videos and truly loved them. This started as something so small and grew to a place I never knew it would, but now the stress of coming up with new and cool ideas every day is starting to hit.”

“In other words, we’re thinking about going back to how this channel started. Just little clips of things that happen that are important. We just don’t want this to be boring.” Seokjin added. “Our channel got so much more views and likes when it was that way, and we truly want everyone to enjoy our videos that click on them. It’s crazy how many people have come to love our family, and we want you to continue to love it.”

“Also, just to clarify because I know people are worried, our relationship is fine. We aren’t fighting, there’s nothing going on. It’s just hard with kids going every other direction all day long to really get time to film ourselves. It was a lot easier a few years ago when it was just Hope and Yoongi.” Namjoon chuckled, and Seokjin smiled. “We thank you all from the bottom of our hearts for being with us even on this short journey. Sometimes life is about trial and error, and this is just something that needs to be tweaked and made better.”

“Exactly. We’re not going anywhere, we just need to figure out how to make this more enjoyable. Until then, we’re going to keep our old videos up. I’m not sure if all of them will stay, but most of them will. We think we’re just going to remove the ones that are a bit pointless and boring.” Seokjin said.

“We’re sorry again, everyone. We hope you have an amazing day.” Namjoon finished, waving sadly to the camera.

“Fighting, everyone. We’ll see you soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this story, and I love the people that read it. It honestly breaks my heart to read a lot of the requests and think "this can't happen because the kids simply aren't old enough to reasonably do a lot of this." I think I want to go back to how this story was set up at the start. Little snippets of their lives rather than trying to recreate an entire day every single day. I can barely stick with it because it's simply too hard. A lot of people want big moments like Jungkook's first steps, the twins getting potty trained, Taehyung's first competition in Figure Skating, Jimin winning medals...I feel like all of that is so out of my reach, and that's disappointing for everyone.
> 
> Therefore, from this day on, I'm more than likely getting rid of the daily style vlogging. I'll put the dates the story does happen, but it will no longer reflect the current day. (For example, I could post something tomorrow but it'll happen next year, unlike the last chapters.) I want everyone to enjoy this.


	20. Oh, Hi There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn’t even rare for Hoseok to sneak into bed with him at night, small sniffles escaping him as he chased away nightmares of being forgotten and left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey, I'm still alive. Barely, lol. I honestly have had a really bad last couple of months, but I'm back. (again, yikes!) I really hope you guys enjoy this reintroduction chapter. It's not much, but it does have more of our older kids we don't usually see! They're all a little bit older now too. Couple months, boy does the time fly!

“Oh, hey there.” Yoongi said, pulling the camera back from where it was pressed far too close to his face. “It’s been a long time since we’ve talked to you, but a lot of stuff is going on. Eomma and Appa have been super sad, but they try to pretend for us. You know, good parent stuff.” Yoongi shrugged, the camera shaking as he walked out from the kitchen into the living room.

“I figured since Appa and Eomma won’t make videos, I will. Grandma misses them!” Yoongi exclaimed earning a grunt from the napping Jimin on the couch. The eldest whispered a quick sorry before flashing the camera an uneasy smile, his little legs taking him quickly up the stairs and into his room.

“So,” Yoongi starts, settling the camera on his night stand and plopping down onto his bed. “The reason they’re sad is because Appa is having a hard time without grandpa. He’s had to go to the doctor and everything.” Yoongi’s face fell at the thought of his dad so upset, but it was still far from his reach of understanding. He just knew his dad prefered to cuddle more than play outside lately. Namjoon was far more likely to play with Taehyung’s longer hair now, or have Hoseok sit on his lap during dinner. Sometimes, Namjoon couldn’t even sleep without one of his babies in his and Seokjin’s bed, and lately that happened to be the only slightly bigger Jungkook. 

“Hobi is super sad all the time too. He’s really, empa- empathetics. Empathetic. Yeah.” Yoongi shrugged. “When people cry he cries. I try to be there for him the most because Appa has Eomma, but I’m Hoseokie’s hyung. I have to be strong for him.” Yoongi almost seems to puff out his chest at that, his job as hyung always taken so seriously. 

"I wonder if Hoseokie is awake. Let’s go see.” Yoongi said, lifting the camera up again and trotting out into the hallway. It was quite late, but everyone seemed to sleep more these days. It wasn’t ever a surprise to find Hoseok or Jimin asleep. Jungkook and Taehyung were usually awake longer, Namjoon and Seokjin alternating between the two to keep them occupied. That once again left very little room left for Yoongi and Hoseok, making their bond even closer. It wasn’t even rare for Hoseok to sneak into bed with him at night, small sniffles escaping him as he chased away nightmares of being forgotten and left behind.

His parents loved them so much, but they had too much on their plate. He understood. That’s why he was trying to be the perfect son and brother.

“Hoseokie?” Yoongi said, pushing the door to his brother’s room open. Surprisingly, Hoseok was awake and sitting up in bed, his DS in hand. “Do you want to say hi to the camera?” Hoseok looked up slowly, a small smile gracing his face. 

“Hi camera.” Hoseok mimicked his old greeting, a happy smile settling on both boys’ faces.

"What are you up to?” Yoongi asked, settling himself next to Hoseok on the bed. The boy immediately rested his head on his brother’s shoulder.

“I’m playing Kingdom Hearts. It’s so cool.” Hoseok quietly exclaimed. Yoongi smiled and motioned for Hoseok to show the camera. “It has Mickey Mouse in it!” Hoseok said a little louder that time, more like himself. 

“I know how much you love him!” Yoongi said, coaxing that fiery spirit out of Hoseok once again. The younger nodded his head wildly, loving the attention his brother fixed on him. 

“Yeah, he’s my favorite.” Hoseok smiled. Yoongi wrapped an arm tightly around the other’s shoulders, giving them a tight squeeze. “I’m hungry.” Hoseok suddenly said, the older letting out a small chuckle at the quick change in subject. He knew that he could go ask Namjoon or Seokjin to make them lunch, but yesterday had been a particularly bad day for Namjoon so he opted not to.

"Do you want me to make you oatmeal?” Yoongi asked, and Hoseok nodded gratefully.

“Alright guys, we’ll be back!”

* * *

 

“Hi, hi, hi.” Taehyung was the first to speak to the camera this time around, the little one jumping up and down as he waved. Yoongi and Hoseok both chuckled at the little boy’s energy. “Jiminie film too.” Taehyung suddenly bolted from the camera’s sight, coming back shortly with Jimin in tow. 

“Can you show the camera something super cool?” Yoongi asked, and Jimin’s mouth fell open. 

“Cool trick!” Jimin said, running away from the camera to the more open part of the living room. In the background Namjoon was sat with Jungkook in his lap, a small smile plastered on his face at the sight of his children enjoying themselves. It was one of the few things that pulled him from the dark edges that seemed to permanently cloud his vision. Jimin smiled back at Namjoon as he started to set up for his trick, arms up and right leg out. Namjoon’s smiled widened.

“Go, go, Jiminie!” Taehyung said, jumping up and down in encouragement. Jimin threw his hands to the ground, body flipping sideways over in one of the cleanest cartwheels Yoongi had seen in person. The whole room clapped, including Jungkook who hadn’t even been paying attention. Seokjin made sure to give Jimin the high five he asked for despite having to pause in his cooking, something the oldest parent didn’t particularly like to do.

Seokjin  _ lived  _ to cook. Or so Yoongi insisted.

“Jiminie is so cool.” Yoongi said, wrapping his arms around the proud two year old. 

“So cool.” Jimin repeated breathlessly. There was nothing better than praise from his hyung. 

* * *

 

“Alright, so I just wanted to update all of you. I’ll try to film more because I really liked it. Maybe post some piano videos or something. I don’t know. Let me know what you want to see.” Yoongi said, brushing his hair out of his face.

"Question of the Day is what is your favorite color. Mine is green. Hoseok’s is purple, Jimin and Taehyung both like blue, and Jungkook likes yellow.” Yoongi finished up by waving to the camera, blowing a kiss and putting his hand in front of the lense. 

 


	21. Trampoline and Crippled Mermaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m going to teach you to do a front flip!” Hoseok exclaimed, and even from far away one could see the color drain from Yoongi’s face.

“Hello”

“Woop.”

“Pop!” 

“You know I have to edit all this right?” An annoyed voice echoed over the still happily smiling face of Hoseok, the younger child looking back to his older brother with an almost cocky expression. 

“Of course, my dear hyung.” Hoseok spoke as if in a dream, so airy and light. It only served to annoy Yoongi more, the older giving an eye roll in an attempt to hide his fond smirk. “Anyway, hello!” Hoseok shrieked, waving his hands wildly in front of the camera. 

“Yes, hello, hello.” Yoongi relents, hopping off the couch to settle himself next to Hoseok on the floor. They had the camera set up on the TV stand, haphazardly hanging over the edge still despite Yoongi’s protests to push it back farther. 

_ “Please, just a little!” _

_ “It’s fine, hyung.” _

“Today, well, we don’t know what we’re going to do. But we wanted to film.” Hoseok shrugged as he threw an arm around Yoongi’s shoulders. The older gave the camera a large gummy smile, eyes crinkled closed. 

“Kookie, Jiminie, and Appa went to Jimin’s gymnastics, and Eomma and Taehyungie are upstairs. Something about taking this thing called a nap,” Yoongi said, making sure to put air quotes around the word nap as he spoke. “God knows what those are, right Hoseok?” Yoongi asked, and Hoseok nodded his head wildly in response.

“We think we’re going to go jump on the trampoline outside.” Hoseok decides then that that is exactly what they were going to do, picking up the camera and walking over to the back door to grab his shoes. Yoongi followed behind him, only slightly frazzled by the quick plan. Despite the already significant amount of time the family had attempted vlogging, Yoongi was still aware that the internet had never actually seen a full view of their house; inside or out. 

“Hoseokie, don’t show the back yard. I have an idea for a video tomorrow too.” Yoongi attempted to whisper, but the camera’s microphone still picked it up anyway.

“Okay, hyung.” Hoseok spoke, though the airy quality to it made it clear he had also attempted to whisper. The younger was quick to jog down the stairs to their backyard, his little legs taking him quickly from the steps to where the trampoline was settled. Hoseok whipped his head around for a moment, a small whine escaping his lips as he realized he didn’t know where to put the camera.

“Hyung,” Hoseok whined. “I don’t know where to put the camera so the people can see us.” Yoongi smiled at his younger brother, the older jogging over to help him find a good spot to film them on the trampoline. It wasn’t long before he figured out the end table sat next to the outdoor couches was the perfect spot. 

“Here, Seok, I found a spot.” Yoongi said, reaching for the camera. Hoseok willingly relinquish his hold on the camera and darted for the trampoline. “Also, don’t hold the camera so close to your face!” He shouted back as he set the camera up, his face just as close to the lense as Hoseok’s had once been.

“Okay, hyung.” Hoseok responded, barely listening to what the other said. Yoongi rolled his eyes and shook his head, smiling lightly into the camera.

“Brothers! You can’t live with ‘em.” Just as he finished his sentence, Yoongi ran back to join Hoseok who was still struggling to pull himself up and onto the trampoline. The step stool that they normally used was all the way down by the edge of the yard, and the smaller child didn’t want to run down to get it. Instead, he pouted up to Yoongi until the older lifted him up. 

“Okay, I want to do a backhandspring.” Hoseok announced, hopping high on the trampoline. 

“Go for it, bud.” Yoongi said, pulling himself up onto the trampoline and zipping the net closed behind him. Hoseok hopped a few more times before throwing himself back, performing a perfect back handspring with a rebound that barely knocked his left foot back. “Always amazing, Hoseokie!” Yoongi praised, and Hoseok smiled bashfully at the praise. He still believed there was nothing better than approval from his older brother. 

“Okay, your turn!” Hoseok decided then. That was one of the great things about Hoseok, he had absolutely no problem sharing. He learned quick that Jimin and Taehyung had enough of a problem for all 5 kids combined, and it would be better to just allow everyone a turn. Or a couple, if you were two years old and a twin. 

“I don’t know what to do. I’m not a gymnast.” Yoongi chuckled as he hopped around the middle of the trampoline. Hoseok lifted his finger to his chin in thought before throwing his hand back up, mouth wide open with an idea. 

“I know, I know, I know!” Hoseok shouted, hopping up from where he’d settled himself on the edge of the trampoline. Yoongi giggled, his hands going out to steady the younger.

“Spit it out!” Yoongi joked.

“I’m going to teach you to do a front flip!” Hoseok exclaimed, and even from far away one could see the color drain from Yoongi’s face. “Oh, you baby, it’s easy!” Hoseok said in response to Yoongi’s hesitation, pushing him toward the edge of the trampoline. Hoseok demonstrated once, throwing his hands up in a salute.

“That does not look easy.” Yoongi groaned. Hoseok giggled excitedly telling Yoongi to simply try jumping super high and flipping over. Yoongi groaned again, hopping to the middle of the trampoline. He jumped once, twice, three times before he felt good enough to try flipping himself over. He knew how it felt to flip, he’d done it in a pool after all. It’s just the gravity. Yeah, the gravity was the reason he flopped right onto his back. 

“Hey, it was a start!” Hoseok said excitedly, his face split in a grin that sold how hilarious he’d found Yoongi’s attempt. 

“It definitely was a start.” Both Yoongi and Hoseok looked up then to see who had spoken, the voice new.

“Eomma! Did you enjoy your nap?” Hoseok asked happily, and Seokjin audibly laughed as he nodded his response.

“I did, baby, thank you.” Seokjin responded. “I see you’re trying to teach Yoongi how to do a front flip?” 

“More like forcing me to confront death.” Yoongi groaned, and both Seokjin and Hoseok giggled at Yoongi’s dramatics. 

“Let me get Taehyung dressed and I’ll come down and help, okay?” Seokjin asked, and though Hoseok cheered in excitement, Yoongi groaned audibly. 

His back already hurt. 

* * *

 

“Hoseok, what are you doing?” Namjoon asked as he turned the camera on, the feeling refreshing and filling him with a happy sense of nostalgia. The camera was pointed at the five year old who was currently playing on a pair of crutches that had once been Yoongi’s. It wasn’t rare to find the boy on them, but what currently drew his attention was the fact Hoseok’s tiny feet were shoved into one of Seokjin’s shoes, making him look strange and extremely hilarious.

“Jungkookie, likes it.” Hoseok giggled, taking himself over to the other side of the living room. Sure enough, Jungkook let out a huge giggle, prompting Namjoon to laugh as well.

“You’re silly.” Namjoon said as Hoseok brought himself back over, his hand running through his son’s hair. Hoseok stuck his tongue out in response to the praise, flinging his conjoined legs around so much one of the crutches slipped out from underneath him. Namjoon gasped at the crash it made, and true to his personality, Jungkook continued to laugh.

“You alright, baby?” Namjoon asked, still smiling after he saw Hoseok’s silent laughter on the ground. He knew that when Hoseok truly found something hilarious, he would laugh so hard you could barely hear a sound. 

“Namjoon, are you letting my child break himself?” Seokjin called from upstairs. 

“No, honey.” Namjoon shouted back up, Hoseok’s laughter now much louder than it had been moments before.

“Whatever he hurts on your watch I’ll hurt twice as bad!” Seokjin shouts, and suddenly Yoongi’s laughter joined in with the rest. Taehyung and Jimin just continued to read their book to each other, little words that weren’t entirely words passing between them. 

“Alright, Seokie, no more mermaid tail.” Namjoon says, stealing Seokjin’s shoe back from the giggling mess of a child below him. 

“But Appa, I want to be a crippled mermaid!” Hoseok giggled.

“Well you’ll just have to be a crippled mermaid with two little feet.” Namjoon responds, kneeling down and capturing one of Hoseok’s ankles in his head. The child shrieked, trying to claw away from Namjoon as he pretending to bite at the child’s bare foot. 

“Ah! Appa, stop it!” Hoseok giggled. “Eomma, help!” Soon after, the sound of Seokjin jogging down the stairs was audible, a gasp escaping his lips as he entered the living room.

“Oh no, my baby’s being eaten by a sea monster!” Seokjin gasped, running to the two’s side. Hoseok reached his hand out for Seokjin, a smile still on his face even as Namjoon mercilessly tickled his legs and feet. 

“I wan’ help!” Taehyung suddenly shouts, hopping up from the floor to grap at one of Hoseok’s hands. “Jiminie, help!” Taehyung said, and Jimin joined right along after. Seokjin then grabbed at Hoseok’s bare ankle, the sound of laughter and squealing becoming so loud even Yoongi joined in at some point in their struggle. Finally, Namjoon let go with a dramatic sigh, Seokjin picking up his second child into his arms as they all celebrated.

“I have been defeated.” Namjoon sighed dramatically, flopping down onto the ground. 

“Evil monster!” Taehyung shouted, hopping up onto Namjoon’s stomach, He shook at the weight, throwing his arms and legs up and back down onto the hardwood floor. 

“Evil.” Jimin parroted, taking up even more space on Namjoon’s stomach. The rest of the family seemed to all come to a silent agreement in that moment, the rest of them charging after Namjoon as well.

“Get him!” Hoseok shouted, everyone finding a place to land on top of the youngest parent. Jungkook, despite not being able to participate actively, was seemingly alright with everything. In fact, he almost had a look of confusion on his face. It was easy to tell how crazy he already thought his family was. 

* * *

 

“Hello,” Seokjin waved to the camera as he settled himself at the kitchen table. “Been a long time, sorry guys.” Seokjin sighed. 

“I know there’s been a lot of questions about what has been going on, so I figured I’d answer some of them while Namjoon puts the boys to bed.

“First of all, no, we are not fighting. There’s nothing going wrong with our relationship whatsoever. We’re still just as in love as we were the day we started dating. We just like to focus more on the kids rather than us, so that’s what we film. If you want us to make more videos about just our relationship, like those tag videos I see everywhere, just let us know!

“I know a lot of you are also wondering why Yoongi has been the one filming. He wants to. He loves it in fact. Calls himself a director. Yoongi and Hoseok decided they want to be the main filmers for our channel, so we let them decided when to film and what to film. Taehyung and Jimin are still a bit too young to really understand vlogging, and Jungkook doesn’t like cameras in his face all that much. 

“I think the last question I saw was about Taehyung’s friends. Seojoon is doing great, Hyungsik is doing great, and yes, even Jihan is doing really well. He got placed with his grandmother recently so he’s just been over the moon every time we see him! I know tomorrow Yoongi wants to do a house tour, so maybe I’ll bring the kids over and have them help out.” Seokjin shrugs then, finally taking a breath after his long winded explanations. 

“Yeah, if you want relationship videos, let us know! We wouldn’t mind making a more talk centered vlog if you guys want. We can leave daily vlogs to the older kiddos and we can do more adult videos.” Seokjin finished, hearing the annoyed grunts of two toddlers that didn’t want to go to bed upstairs.

“I better go, we love you guys! Yoongi said the question of the day is what is your favorite emoji. Mine is the crying laughing face, Yoongi’s is the microphone, and Hoseok’s is the poop. Of course.” Seokjin chuckled. “Namjoon only sends me the kissy face with the heart, and since I think it’s cute, I’ll say that’s his favorite.” Seokjin smiled fondly.

“Bye bye, all!” Seokjin said, blowing the camera a kiss. 

 


	22. Hoseok's House Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, babies, house tour?” Namjoon asks, bouncing Jungkook up and down on his leg. Hoseok and Yoongi both nod, Hoseok taking his time to pan around the entire living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, this is longer than I expected. Honestly, I'm such a detail person that I felt weird not going super in detail with writing this, haha! I'm so glad to see that all of you still enjoy this story, and I want to go through and respond to all...45 messages in my inbox. Oh boy, I promise I'll get to you! I even have a few from a couple months ago that I want to respond to as well, so if you get a message from me regarding a comment you forget about leaving, that's why. Thank you all SO SO much again! Love you all.

“Didn’t you two say something about filming a house tour?” Seokjin asks as he pushes the door to Yoongi’s room open. Hoseok and Yoongi both give sheepish smiles.

“It’s too hot outside.” Hoseok offers by way of an explanation. Even Yoongi chuckles at the poor attempt. 

“Well, give us the camera!” Yoongi says as he shoots up from where he’d been sitting on his bed. Hoseok groans but follows right behind him, whining to hold the camera after Yoongi grabbed it himself. The older rolls his eyes fondly and hands Hoseok the camera. “Make sure you don’t show anything, Seokie.” Hoseok gives a noncommittal grunt in response as he jogs down the stairs to the front door. 

“Oh! Hyung, did we mention we moved?” Hoseok suddenly stops on the front steps of their porch. Yoongi hums at the question and shrugs his shoulders.

“I don’t know! We moved, if you didn’t know.” Yoongi says breathlessly into the camera. It was hard to keep up with Hoseok’s boundless energy, and as soon as Yoongi said those words, Hoseok took off running to the end of their driveway. 

“I wan’ go!” Taehyung’s little voice called behind them as they ran, and there was no question Jimin was following close behind. Hoseok and Yoongi had a running gag that they could stick the two together with glue and they’d be more happy than they’d been in their entire lives. Finally, after what felt like an endless jog to Yoongi, they made it to the end of their driveway. In the background you could see the end of a cul de sac, several other children out riding bikes or playing in front yard sprinklers.

“Okay, so this is our driveway.” Hoseok somehow managed to make that sound like the most exciting thing in the world, his arm splayed out to present the concrete in front of them. Their driveway was long and wide, scuff marks covering certain places where their crazy carts and bikes stopped a little too suddenly. There was a small square garden patch in the middle, filled with nothing but grass and a small outdoor light. Their house looked even bigger on camera, Hoseok noticed. It was a light blue that Seokjin loved and Namjoon hated, but all the kids were indifferent to. He made sure to pan the camera around a little longer before the run back started again.

“Seokie, I’m gonna  _ die. _ ” Yoongi complained as they ran back again. Both Jimin and Taehyung were giggling in the background, loving every moment of seemingly chasing their big brothers back to the house. Yoongi even made sure to play it up for them, turning back and shouting a little when he saw them gaining on him. Hoseok skid to a stop as they came up to their garage, Jimin slamming into the back of his legs with a giggle.

“This is our garage!” Hoseok says with just as much enthusiasm as the driveway. It was a three car garage, not absolutely necessary, but when you somehow manage to find a house with five bedrooms, you were bound to get that many. The garage was just a plain white, the doors nice and pristine despite the many times Hoseok crashed into them. The five year old didn’t spend as much time in this area, deciding to go on ahead and jog quickly back to the front stairs. 

“These are the stairs to go inside the house. We have a plant there and a plant there because Eomma loves plants.” Hoseok says, pointing to the fake tree on the left of the door and the potted flowers on the right. Both had been a gift from Seokjin’s mother when they’d first moved into the new house. The group trotted up the stairs and walked through the still open door, stopping as they entered the living room.

“Let’s start downstairs, Hoseok.” Yoongi said, and the younger nodded as they made their way down the stairs. Both Jimin and Taehyung decided that they didn’t want to go down, instead going to play with Namjoon and Jungkook who were sitting on the couch in the living room. 

“So, this is mine and Jiminie’s gymnastics area.” Hoseok said as they both hopped the last stair down to the basement. The first room you walk into was surprisingly large; a fireplace on the far left wall, a hallway to the other rooms on the right, and two sets of doors to the backyard straight in front. The floor was a cream colored carpet that was surprisingly clean for a house filled with boys under 10 years old. 

“This is my beam that my dad bought me this year.” Hoseok says, putting his hand on the high beam. It came up to the boy’s chest, and went several heads above Jimin. Hoseok turned the camera to show the rest of the room finally, making sure to stop and show each piece of equipment in the room. Underneath the high beam was a blue and white mat, something that Hoseok could genuinely say he’s gotten quite acquainted with. Beside the beam, only a little away from the door, was a cheese mat that Seokjin used to teach Jimin somersaults and Hoseok back tucks. “Oh, boys don’t really work on beam but I like it. It helps me with balance and stuff.” 

“Now this, this is my favorite thing right now.” Hoseok points the camera at their brand new bar that their grandmother bought them for a house warming present. Back in their old house, they didn’t have enough room for a bar, so most of Hoseok’s conditioning and training on bars was done at parks or in the gym. “I feel like I’ve gotten super good with it!” Hoseok exclaims as he goes back to showing the rest of the equipment. Folded up on the floor is another beam, this one made out of a softer material that Jimin uses to practice walking, or Hoseok uses to practice tough skills that need to be performed in a line. They have several mats of different colors stacked up against the wall next to the fireplace, all of them still in perfect condition and well taken care of. 

“Okay, in here.” Hoseok says finally, Yoongi still only trailing behind as he lets Hoseok completely take over. They go through one of two archways into the next room, showing the pool table sat in the middle of the room first.

“This actually came with the house.” Yoongi said, tapping on the surface. It actually wasn’t often that the table was used. Hoseok was still too short to reach, Yoongi didn’t like the game, and the two parents only seemed to use it when they had friends over. Hoseok then started walking around the room, showing the other doors that led to the backyard, the small bar area, and a mini kitchenette on the far left side of the room. 

“Alright, so that’s this room. Oh also, the floor is wood instead of carpet.” Hoseok said, showing the floor to the camera. “Now let’s go see, dun, dun, dun! My room.” Hoseok exclaimed as he took off in the opposite direction of the room they were currently in. In the background Yoongi groaned audibly but ran after his brother still. The five year old giggled happily, pushing open the door to his room. He ran the camera around one time before launching himself to the far left of the room.

“So, this is my trophy wall for gymnastics.” Hoseok said. Just as Hoseok mentioned, the wall was seemingly covered in trophies and metals. There were two singular shelves high up that held fourteen trophies, all of which from his current year in level 3. He’d already won countless all around first and second places, and multiple awards for his personality and dedication to the sport. Below that were all of his medals, which even at just 5 years old were starting to stack up. “All of these medals are for floor, these are for rings, this is vault, this is bar, this is bars, and this is the pommel.” Hoseok says, pointing to each event’s medals. Each one was already full to the brim, and in the back Yoongi is clearly smiling proudly at his brother.

“Over here is my dresser,” Hoseok says, pointing to his all white dresser. “I like everything to be white or like, cream colored so it looks nice.” Hoseok explains as he once again moves down. Next he shows off his own tiny keyboard set up in front of the large windows looking out over the backyard. His tiny fingers played over a new song that Yoongi was teaching him for a moment before he panned the camera over to his desk.

“This is where I do homework.” Hoseok says, showing off his impeccably clean desk. Hoseok was surprisingly clean for a child, and Seokjin and Namjoon would blast that to the entire world if they could. Even Yoongi with his OCD was a little more messy than Hoseok. The five year old always said he couldn’t live in a mess. “This is my bunny, his name is Kookie.” Hoseok picked up his little black bunny off the corner of his desk, showing the camera. “I got him when baby Kookie was born, so this is my Kookie.” Hoseok smiled, putting the bunny back in its place

Next, he went through his drawers, showing off his organized colored pencils, pencils, paper, rulers, scissors, and post-it notes in one drawer. The next one down was all drawing supplies. More colored pencils, charcoal pencils, markers, crayons, paper, and rulers all placed meticulously in the second drawer. 

“This is my favorite part of my room, my bed.” Hoseok chuckled, hopping back into his unmade bed. Of all the things Seokjin and Namjoon couldn’t get Hoseok to do, it was make his bed in the morning. After all, you were just going to mess it up again, he said. The bed was a queen bed courtesy of grandma again, with white pillows and sheets and a large light yellow duvet. Hoseok loved the color yellow, and with the walls a similar color to the bed sheets, it was obvious. The family always called Hoseok their sun because of his love for the color and his overall happy personality, so just above his bed was a wall sticker of a rising sun. Hoseok finally pulled himself up from his bed with Yoongi’s help, the younger going to look in his closet next. 

“Alright, so here on the left are all of my coats.” Hoseok begins. “In the middle are long sleeves, and then short sleeves which I wear now since it’s summer.” Hoseok ran the camera over where all his shirts were hanging once before pulling the camera up to the very top of the closet. “Up there are all the boxes of clothes that don’t fit me anymore so we can donate them. Down at the bottom here are all my shoes. My favorites are vans. Vans, vans, vans, I  _ love  _ vans!” Hoseok exclaimed excitedly, making sure to show off his three favorite pairs of vans. A checkered black slip on pair, a pair of standard black tie ones, and then a pair of blue tie ups as well. 

“Then over here,” Hoseok says, showing the inside door of the closet. “Are all of my gym clothes.” The clothes were all separated into different sections; shorts, long pants, t-shirts, socks, and long sleeved shirts. 

“Okay, that’s enough for my room. Let’s go back upstairs.” Hoseok says, jogging backup the stairs with Yoongi on his heels. “Oh, there’s also a bathroom, but you all know what bathrooms look like.” Yoongi giggled at his brother as they make their way back into the living room, Namjoon giving them both a smile as they walked in. 

“Hey, babies, house tour?” Namjoon asks, bouncing Jungkook up and down on his leg. Hoseok and Yoongi both nod, Hoseok taking his time to pan around the entire living room. Their TV was hooked onto the wall, currently turned off since no one in the house usually used it unless it was for family movie nights. Underneath the TV was several cabinets where blankets, remotes, and game stations were stored. It was a nice brown wood that Yoongi loved more than Seokjin and Namjoon combined once it was purchased. Next to the television and cupboards was another fake tree, this one much taller and thinner than the one outside.

“The view outside is real nice, isn’t it, Angel?” Namjoon asked, trying to prompt Hoseok to talk more as he showed the camera around. 

“Yes! So, we live on a lake and you can see the lake from here.” Hoseok said excitedly, walking up to the large glass door and windows that showed the backyard. The deck was a large wooden one that held only a table in the middle, one that was hardly ever used unless Taehyung and Jimin decided they wanted to finger paint. Most of the time spent on the deck was simply them running downstairs to get to the grassy area below.

Hoseok then turned back to the living room, showing the large suede couch that somehow managed to fit their entire family. It was an angled couch with four full seats and one little one where the couch bent, the rest of the family usually cuddling up on the foot rests put together to make one giant square sitting area. Behind the couch was another fireplace with all the family photos atop of it, and the two archway entrances into the kitchen. 

“Eomma is cooking dinner, let’s go see!” Hoseok skipped along to the kitchen, sliding up beside Seokjin as he stirred food in a large pot. “Whatcha makin’, Eomma?” Hoseok asked, earning a kiss atop his head from Seokjin.

“I am making my  _ famous  _ fish chowder.” Seokjin responded dramatically, both Yoongi and Hoseok giggling. He was always so flamboyant when it came to the popularity of the food he made, despite the fact they were all pretty sure no one outside of their immediate family had ever tried his food before. 

“I’m excited!” Hoseok decided to say, and Seokjin placed a hand over his heart.

“Thank you, baby.” Seokjin said. “It’ll be done soon, you and Yoongi should hurry and finish up!” Seokjin advised, and Hoseok and Yoongi both nodded their heads wildly in response. Hoseok backed up the beginning of the kitchen, showing off the entire room in one sweep instead of going super in detail like the other rooms. First, before even entering the kitchen, was the door to the laundry room which also contained the door out to the garage. Next to that was the pantry, something that both Jimin and Taehyung regularly attempted to visit. Then came the chrome colored fridge, the stove, a sink, and all the cabinets a normal kitchen had. 

In the middle of the kitchen was an island where Yoongi and Hoseok both liked to do school work if not in their rooms, and where Jimin and Taehyung enjoyed sitting to watch Seokjin cook. Taehyung didn’t seem to like the idea of cooking, really only enjoying being there to stay next to his brother. Next to that was the dining room area, a big wooden table sat up against the wall where a long bench covered in cushions was attached. On the end of the table was Jungkook’s high chair, and the other end had both Jimin and Taehyung’s. On the opposite side of the bench was another bench, this time wooden with no cushions, where Namjoon and Seokjin usually sat. 

“Okay, so we also have this part of the deck,” Hoseok started, showing the outside of the deck that was enclosed by glass. Another door led off to the left side of the deck where a hot tub left by the previous owners was sat, and the right going out to the main part of the deck. “I love the hot tub. I want to try it during winter.” Hoseok said.

“You want to freeze to death.” Yoongi chuckled, and Hoseok shook his head wildly.

“Nuh uh, the water is hot, hyung!” Hoseok responded confidently, and Yoongi nodded along happily. “Upstairs, let’s go!” Hoseok said as he ran again. Yoongi was finally used to the running now and just followed along, winking at his dad who shook his head fondly at the two. 

“Okay, so to go upstairs you have this staircase,” Hoseok began, walking up the first stretch of stairs. Suddenly, the stairs turned one eighty degrees, a window showing the front yard just above Hoseok’s line of sight. The two made their way up the last stairs up to the main hallways of the upstairs level. 

“We have a big hallway here, and you can even see downstairs over these.” Hoseok began, walking up to the railing that showed the downstairs below. Namjoon and Jungkook waved happily up to them, Yoongi and Hoseok both waving just as enthusiastically back.

“Hi, Kookie!” Hoseok yelled, and Jungkook gave a happy squeal and clapped his hands. “I love my bunny.” Hoseok whispered into the camera, Yoongi pretending to listen in as if what he said was a secret. 

“So, the room straight ahead is Yoongi’s room, then down that hallway is Taehyung and Jimin’s room.” Hoseok starts, looking to Yoongi for permission to go into his room. Yoongi nodded his head and opened the door to the room. Just like Hoseok’s room it was practically spotless, only piano books and a few pens and pencils out of place. Yoongi’s room was fairly large for how much stuff he actually owned. On the left side of the room was his bed, a queen with a nice light blue duvet. Up on the wall were photos of music notes and composers the child loved. To the right of his bed was another large window, his piano sat diagonal facing the door right next to it. 

“That’s my favorite part of my room.” Yoongi adds, pointing to his white piano proudly. Hoseok nods his head happily, next pointing the camera down to show his black and white music note carpet. To the right of the piano is a small white couch that Yoongi likes to sit in to read as a way to avoid messing up his bed sheets when he’s not sleeping. Then there was the door to the bathroom and the door to his walk-in closet, both of which Yoongi decided he didn’t want shown. “Oh, here’s my desk, too.” Yoongi mentions, motioning for Hoseok to show it. It was a nice white desk sat up against the end of his bed; a fake plant set next to a silver colored lamp, a basketball trophy on the left side of the desk, and his Macbook in the very middle. 

“Alright, let’s peak in Tae and Jiminie’s room.” Yoongi says and guides Hoseok out, making sure to turn off the light before they leave. The two walk over to the room, making sure to lean over the banister again to wave at their dad and brother, both giving another happy wave back up. “Let’s not show too much.” Yoongi says, and Hoseok nods his agreement. Taehyung and Jimin didn’t really like other people invading their space, especially if it was one of their brothers. Their room was theirs, and only Seokjin was usually allowed in without any fuss. 

“Okay, one, two, three.” Hoseok says before opening the door, luckily, the two boys were likely downstairs playing in Jungkook’s room; the only room in the house with toys other than their own that was visible from both the kitchen and the living room. Needless to say, the twins’ room looked like a tornado had just blown through it. Toys were everywhere, Jimin’s gymnastics clothes from that day were on the floor, and it looked like Taehyung had a bit of trouble tying up his hair that morning, if the countless bobby pins and rubber bands all over the floor said anything. “I like that they push their beds together.” Hoseok giggled, point at the middle of the room. Both boy’s beds were pushed together haphazardly, both in different positions and a small gap in between. The work of two rebellious toddlers. 

“Alright, that’s good. They have a closet and a bathroom too but we won’t show.” Yoongi says, guiding Hoseok out and shutting the door. “Should we show Kookie’s room?” Yoongi asks once, and the two contemplate for a minute knowing that Jimin and Taehyung would be there playing. They both ended up shrugging and agreeing to anyway, hopping down the stairs and going to the room sat directly in the middle of the hallway, right next to their parents room which they weren’t going to show. 

“This is Jungkookie’s room,” Hoseok announces, slightly startling Jimin who was busy coloring on a blank sheet of computer paper. “Sorry, Minnie, hyung didn’t mean to scare you.” Hoseok said as he hugged Jimin tightly.

“‘S okay.” Jimin responds and goes back to coloring. The room was technically supposed to be an office, but with Jungkook being so young and still waking up at night, it was decided the study would be converted into another bedroom. At first, Jungkook’s room had been incorporated with Hoseok’s which the second oldest had loved. 

“I actually miss sharing a room with Kookie, but he gets sick a lot so he has to be close to Eomma and Appa.” Hoseok mentions, deciding not to explain the extent to which Jungkook gets sick. He didn’t have much knowledge to impart anyway, so he left it the way it was. He panned the camera around a bit, showing his bunny sheets in his white crib, the nice soft carpet on the floor, and the several boxes of toys and coloring supplies for all the kids. In the corner was a rocker for when Jungkook was a little fussy, and a mat with several toys hanging off a plastic ring. 

“Okay, so that’s all for the inside of our house!” Hoseok says happily, Yoongi clapping at finishing the video. 

“Baby, you have enough time to show the backyard. I still need to season this a bit more.” Seokjin called out, and the two nodded and made their way outside. Neither of them grabbed pairs of shoes, deciding to go out barefoot and wash off with the hose just outside the door when they come back in. The backyard was huge to say the least. It spanned so far that it even made Hoseok question whether not he should walk down to the lake, but they both decided to anyway. 

“We have a trampoline over there.” Hoseok mentions as they start their walk, pointing back to the trampoline that was seen in a previous video. The two walk for a little longer, Hoseok picking up to a jog just as they reached the dock. “This is our dock! We have a boat and a jetski, and the thing you ride on when it’s hooked to the jetski.” Hoseok mentions, showing each one in turn. The boat was a nice, deep red color with two stories. The first having a space to get in and sit, and a part for the driver in the middle. There was an opening door where you could easily anchor the boat and then use the edge as a place to jump off and into the water. Up the ladder on the second floor was the entrance to the small water slide that came with the boat. The only one of the kids still not afraid of it was Hoseok, Yoongi usually avoiding it until Namjoon sat him on his lap and made them go together. 

“Our jetski is fun too, but Yoongi’s afraid of it.” Hoseok sticks his tongue out as he says it, and Yoongi rolls his eyes in response. 

“Appa drives it too fast!” Yoongi whines, and Hoseok giggles in response as he shows the light blue jetski. “And we have a couple chairs.” Yoongi points out, deciding to ignore the whole previous conversation. 

“Yeah, so that’s it! Our house!” Hoseok exclaims excitedly. Just then, Seokjin calls out from the deck for the two to come back in for dinner. 

“Okay, we have to go. Question of the day is what country and state do you live in. No specific cities please!” Yoongi says. “We live in Maryland in the United States, but we used to live in Ohio. Thanks for watching! Oh, also, Appa and Eomma want to do an adult Q&A. Leave questions!”

“Bye, bye!” Hoseok adds, kissing his hand and covering the lense. 

  
  



	23. Missions and Ice Rolling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ice-” Seokjin continued, drawing out the word a little.
> 
> “Ice rolling!” Hoseok shouted, Seokjin laughing his signature windshield wiper laugh at the exclamation. 
> 
> “I’ve never been ice rolling before.” Namjoon chuckled from where he was cuddling Taehyung and Jungkook on the piles of mats in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, another chapter! I'm so glad you guys all enjoyed the last chapter as well. The next one should be the Q&A, but I'd really like to get more questions before I do. 
> 
> Also, as you all know I take requests for this story. I have a whole list written down of stuff I try to include to make it fun for everyone to read. Well, recently, a few people have actually asked about making a role-play Twitter account for this story. I'm not sure if anyone would follow along with that, but I thought it was a really cute idea. I think I might actually consider it if enough people want to see it! Also might do it because come on? Twitter for these cute little beans. 
> 
> REQUESTS INCLUDED:  
> \- Yoongi hanging out with friends.  
> \- More Jungkook.  
> \- Mention the fact that Seokjin and Namjoon are their biological parents.  
> \- Jimin and Taehyung having their own language.  
> \- One of the kids being sick.  
> \- More ice skating.  
> \- Daddy's boy Taehyung.

“Hey everyone!” Yoongi giggled into the camera, two other figures laughing and waving along with him. “These are my friends from basketball.” The two boys waved again, one wrapping his arms tightly around Yoongi’s shoulders in a back hug.

“Hello.” The first boy said, his voice thick with a Welsh accent. He looked only slightly older than Yoongi himself, his smile wide with a gap between his small teeth. His hair was styled up into spikes with seemingly an entire bottle of hair gel, and his outfit clearly showed off his perceived cool vibe. A basketball jersey gifted to him by his brother, a pair of skinny jeans way too old for his age, and a pair of docs rounded out the boy’s outfit. “I’m Julian.” The boy giggled as he spoke, covering his face with his hand. Yoongi laughed at how awkward his friend was in front of the camera.

“This is Matt. Matthew.” Yoongi pointed to his shyer friend behind Julian. The boy was small in comparison to Julian, but not to Yoongi. The two were both the same height and had the exact same body type. The only difference was Matthew’s strikingly blonde hair and the freckles that covered his cheeks. The boy gave a small smile, showing off his missing front tooth that made him look a little younger than eight years old. He was dressed a bit down compared to the other two. A plain white t-shirt, a pair of jean shorts, and a nice pair of vans completed his outfit.

“Matt, please. Hi.” Matthew introduced himself, giggling along with the rest of his friends. “This is so weird!” Matt hid his face in his shirt, Yoongi pulling the camera to show just himself again.

“Yeah, sleepover and basketball practice tonight.” Yoongi said, Julian nodding in the background.

“Do green eggs and ham exist?” Matt suddenly asked from where he’d squished himself against the car door, everyone going back to giggling again.

“Yeah! You just put food coloring, duh.” Julian responded both good naturedly and a little snobbish. Yoongi ignored the almost teasing tone to his voice, and it seemed like Matt did as well.

“But, I mean real green eggs and ham. Not fake, duh.” Matt mocked back, and Yoongi rolled his eyes to the camera.

“If you let it sit out long enough.” Yoongi suddenly responded, and both boys gave a nod in agreement before going on to a completely different conversation.

* * *

 

The next time the camera started it was directed toward Hoseok, the little one in the middle of doing a handstand on his colorful mat. Jimin was sitting behind him in his gymnastics outfit, thumb in his mouth as he watched his brother. 

“While Yoongi-hyung is at his sleepover, we’re-” Hoseok began, pausing to lift his finger up to his chin. “Where are we going again?” Seokjin chuckled at the question, Hoseok grinning sheepishly as he danced around a little.

“Well, let’s see. We’re all about to get dressed in long pants, sweaters, and hats, so it’s going to be somewhere cold.” Seokjin hinted, and Hoseok wrung his hands together as he thought about it. Jimin, bored now without Hoseok to watch, started doing his own handstands on the mat.

“I forgot the name.” Hoseok sighed, his body deflating in defeat but a smile still settled on his face.

“Show me what you do. Let’s play charades.” Seokjin said. Hoseok started to skate his feet over the carpeted floor, his arms up as he mimicked one of the skills Taehyung had been working on the last time he’d watched one of his classes.

“I-” Hoseok started suddenly, drawing out the I long enough Seokjin started doing it with him.

“Come on, baby. Your brother does it twice a week.” Seokjin giggled.

“I don’t know, mommy!” Hoseok cried, slightly shocking Seokjin with the name. Ever since Hoseok started kindergarten, he’d slowly slipped into calling Seokjin mommy instead of eomma, and Namjoon daddy instead of appa. He said it was because that’s what all his friends said when they spoke about their parents, and he liked the sound better.

“Ice-” Seokjin continued, drawing out the word a little.

“Ice rolling!” Hoseok shouted, Seokjin laughing his signature windshield wiper laugh at the exclamation.

“I’ve never been ice rolling before.” Namjoon chuckled from where he was cuddling Taehyung and Jungkook on the piles of mats in the room.

“Ice skating!” Hoseok corrected then, everyone laughing with the five year old. Taehyung rolls his eyes and chuckles, sticking his tongue out at his older brother. How could he possibly not know what the best sport in the world was called?

“Yes, we’re going ice skating.” Seokjin rubbed his hand through Hoseok’s hair.

“Oh, all our shoes match!” Hoseok said, showing his shoes right up next to Seokjin’s. All of them were wearing a pair of high topped Puma shoes, including Taehyung and Jimin who both were struggling to put them on each other’s feet by themselves.

“Let’s go, mommy!” Hoseok pushes at the camera, trying to tell him to put it away so they could finally get going. Seokjin just laughs again as he turns the camera off.

* * *

 

By the time they made it to the skating rink, Namjoon and Seokjin had already completely forgotten the vlog was still a thing they needed to make. If it hadn’t been for Taehyung singing “camera, camera, camera,” the entire way into the building, they probably wouldn’t have pulled it back out. 

“We made it!” Seokjin exclaimed, earning a happy shout from Hoseok and two hopping toddlers. Jungkook was sat in Namjoon’s arms, his nose already red from the cold but doe eyes still wide in wonder. “Kookie, do you like the cold?” Seokjin asked the baby, and Jungkook barely looked at his eomma. He was enraptured with the older skaters on the edge of the rink.

“Kookie like skate.” Taehyung cooed from down by Seokjin’s legs, his little hand swinging Seokjin’s happily.

“I think he does, Taetae!” Namjoon agreed, guiding them all over to get skates. Jungkook, still being far too young to skate, was perfectly content staying with Namjoon as the other kids and Seokjin skated. Hoseok, finally being old enough Seokjin was okay with letting him skate without holding his, Namjoon, or Yoongi’s hand, ran over to get a helper.

“You guys ready?” Seokjin asked, and the three kids nodded their heads as they were lead onto the ice. Taehyung and Jimin skated with an ease Seokjin still hadn’t managed to achieve in his 28 years of life, and even Hoseok was starting to skate circles around him. Seokjin hoped that Jungkook would enjoy this as much as the other kids did. There was just something about skating that their family seemed to love.

They continued to skate for a couple hours, Namjoon refusing when Seokjin asked if he wanted to switch. He and Jungkook were having plenty of fun watching them skate around. Jungkook still found joy in showing Namjoon that he knew exactly which skaters were his brothers and eomma, shouting their names each time they passed by. Namjoon didn’t think he would ever get tired of Jungkook’s proud bunny smile.

“Who’s that?” Namjoon asked, pointing specifically to Jimin. Jungkook’s mouth was wide open as he thought. “Blue jacket, Kookie.”

“Min.” Jungkook cooed happily, his hands grabbing at his older brother. Seokjin motioned for the two little ones to look up, both waving happily at their brother as they slowly skated around again. “Min.” Jungkook repeated again.

“Who’s that?” Namjoon asked, this time pointing to Hoseok who was lazily skating behind Seokjin and the two younger boys.

“‘Eok.” Jungkook said, still not fully able to wrap his mouth around Hoseok’s full name. The baby had various ways of saying his brother’s names; for example, Yoongi ended up as “oogi,” Taehyung was “Tae,” or “‘ae” depending, Jimin was “min” and Hoseok was always “‘eok.” Jungkook really did have a vendetta against consultants.

“Do you love your brothers, Kookie?” Namjoon asked, rubbing his hand up and down his son’s belly.

“‘Ove.” Jungkook responded, laying his head back against Namjoon’s shoulder. The younger parent could tell that Jungkook wasn’t feeling too well, though that wasn’t so much of a surprise. Jungkook always had problems with his stomach bothering him, and recently it had just been getting to him far more. They’d already scheduled a doctor’s appointment for that Friday, so there really wasn’t too much for Namjoon to worry over.

He just didn’t like the relieved sigh Jungkook always gave when he massaged his little belly.

“Are you hungry, baby boy?” Namjoon asked, and just as always, Jungkook shook his head no. The only one who could get Jungkook to eat was Seokjin, but it was always a struggle. He needed to be held a specific way, only so much could be in his bottle, Seokjin had to sing certain songs at certain pitches. Despite all of that, he was still a natural. There was just a bond between the youngest and his eomma that Namjoon would never understand. Well, all of his children had a bond with Seokjin he’d never truly understand.

“My Kookie, my son. My life. How can you be part of me and not like to eat?” Namjoon asked, attacking his son with kisses. The little one shrieked in laughter, wrapping his tiny arms around Namjoon’s fingers. He loved his appa’s kisses. “How could you have literally come out of Eomma and not like to eat?” Namjoon exclaimed, and despite not grasping his full sentence, he still turned his face up at the word eat.

“Why are you torturing my precious baby?” Seokjin asked suddenly, a very cold Jimin in tow. The little one had fallen onto the ground a few moments before, landing in a large patch of ice that accumulated. He didn’t mind. Jimin liked the cold much more than the heat, but he wasn’t a fan of wet clothes.

At least it wasn’t Hoseok who fell. The hurricane of a tantrum that would have caused was too much to even think about.

“‘Ma.” Jungkook said, reaching his little arms up to Seokjin. He lifted the baby up into his arms, placing happy kisses all over his face.

“Did my Jiminie get all wet?” Namjoon cooed at the pouty face Jimin had, lifting the toddler up into his arms. Just like always, Taehyung whined from on the ground, not wanting to be left out. Namjoon went to pick him up but Taehyung pushed his hands away, going up to Seokjin and begged to be held.

“Oh, my Taetae finally wants his Eomma!” Seokjin squealed delighted. Taehyung was a daddy’s boy, and everyone knew it. Even though Taehyung still actively sought out Seokjin when he was sick, he went to Namjoon for everything else. Cuddles, kisses, food, play time. Everything. It was rare that Seokjin was favored over Namjoon.

“Hey, you get literally  _ all  _ of our other children. Let me have one.” Namjoon pouted, disappointed by Taehyung’s innocent betrayal.

“I gave birth to them. I should be the favorite.” Seokjin teased. Namjoon grunted in annoyance but didn’t respond, knowing that he was both right and joking.

“I love you, Daddy.” Hoseok smiled sweetly up at him, clinging to his appa’s hand. Namjoon cooed, lifting Hoseok up into his unoccupied arm.

“I love you, too, baby.” Namjoon said, kissing his son on the temple.

“Who wants to go get dinner?” Seokjin asked, and all the kids raised their hands except Jungkook. “What do we want?”

“Mac and cheese.” Jimin and Taehyung both said at the same time. The two parents and Hoseok all chuckled at the typical answer.

“Well lucky us, everywhere has mac and cheese!” Namjoon cheered. Both Jimin and Taehyung kicked their little legs happily. “How about Mission? Do you want some barbeque Seokie?” Namjoon asked his second oldest. The boy’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, his little head bobbing up and down excitedly.

“Alright, off we go!” Seokjin said.

“Wet.” Jimin whined.

“Off we go to grab new clothes!”

* * *

 

If there was one thing Namjoon and Seokjin knew about each and every one of their children, it was that they did not like to try new food. 

Also nothing could be a bright color.

So when Jimin and Taehyung both whined begging for a bite of Hoseok’s pulled pork sandwich, Namjoon found it one hundred percent necessary to film. The two had never eaten anything more than plain turkey and mac and cheese at Mission. Any attempts at getting them to try actual barbeque was met with two very upset twins that proceeded to only talk to each other the entire rest of the evening.

“Okay, ready?” Hoseok asked, his tongue peaking out to lick away some of the mess on his face. Namjoon nodded for him to go ahead and give both Taehyung and Jimin a piece of his pork. The twins both took the food happily, smushing it around in their hands before shoving it into their mouths. Jimin immediately decided he did  _ not  _ like the new taste and spit it right back out. Taehyung on the other hand, seemed to genuinely savor the flavor.

“More?” Taehyung pleaded, eyes wide in his typical puppy dog pout that Namjoon absolutely could not say no to.

“I want mine.” Hoseok frowned, not wanting to give any more of his food away. It wasn’t often Seokjin let them eat out, especially since he was so good at cooking himself. It was even rarer they ate at Missions, which was Hoseok’s favorite restaurant in Maryland.

“Here, Taetae, you can share with Appa.” Namjoon said, cutting little pieces of his own sandwich and giving them to Taehyung. Jimin looked at Taehyung with a skeptical look, his mouth wide open as his brother ate the meat he himself hated so much.

“Ilshipno.” Jimin suddenly blurted out, Taehyung looking over at his brother with a small smirk on his face. Namjoon and Seokjin both look at each other as Taehyung tried to hand Jimin another piece of food, the older twin scrunching his face up.

“Mogala!” Taehyung said loud enough Seokjin was tempted to shush him, but the look on Jimin’s face at the garbled mess of letters had the eldest parent laughing a little too loud himself. At that, Taehyung simply shoved the sauce covered meat into Jimin’s mouth, staring at him until the other baby swallowed everything he’d eaten.

“Ship.” Jimin mumbled, crossing his arms.

“Ah.” Taehyung responded, giving Jimin a piece of his sandwich. Namjoon and Seokjin looked at each other like they’d just scored the highest score on their family Mario Kart game.

“I told you they know what they’re saying!” Seokjin exclaimed in a whisper. Namjoon turned the camera back on himself as he rolled his eyes.

“So does he like it or did Taehyung make him like it?” Hoseok asked, his little lisp prominent with the food still in his mouth.

“I think Taehyung made him like it.” Seokjin giggled.

* * *

 

“Question of the day, question of the day. Howdy y’all it’s time for the question of the day!” Hoseok sang as he plopped down onto Seokjin and Namjoon’s bed. All the younger kids had already been put to bed, but Hoseok was adamant about sleeping with his parents that night. Seokjin motioned for Hoseok to come up and cuddle with him, the five year old quick to comply. 

“Question of the day is what is your favorite restaurant! Mine is Missions.” Hoseok said, turning the camera quickly to Seokjin.

“Mine is any Korean restaurant because come on, who doesn’t love Japchae?” Seokjin asked dramatically, his hand held over his heart. Hoseok giggled and switched the camera over to Namjoon.

“I really like Whataburger okay? I know it’s not a restaurant, but it’s amazing.” Namjoon said, already anticipating Hoseok saying that Whataburger was in fact fast food, and not a restaurant. His kids for sure had expensive taste when it came to food.

“Okay, comment down below what your favorite restaurant is. Bye!” Hoseok said, drawing bye out so long Namjoon had to cut it off while editing.


	24. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I found something crazy in the storage room!” Seokjin said as he walked slowly back up the stairs. Everyone looked over to where his voice came from, curious as to what he could have found.
> 
> “It’s not a snake, is it!?” Hoseok screamed, hiding behind Yoongi who seemed just as scared as Hoseok now.
> 
> “No, it’s more furry!” Seokjin responded with a silent laugh.
> 
> “A rat?” Yoongi asked skeptically.
> 
> “No, bigger.” Seokjin tried again.
> 
> “A big rat?” Hoseok asked.

“Hello!” Seokjin whispered, his voice giddy and light as he and Namjoon ran down the stairs like two children doing something wrong. “We have something to tell you all, but we can’t let the kids hear.” Seokjin explained, putting his thumb to his lips. The two jogged to the door to their back deck, opening it slowly and closing it back just as slow. 

“We’re getting the kids a puppy!” Namjoon stilled whispered, knowing that both Yoongi and Hoseok’s rooms had windows that led to the back. The two silently cheered, throwing their hands up.

“It’s Jungkook’s birthday on the first of September, and when we asked him what he wanted he said two things. A bunny, and a puppy.” Namjoon added.

“We figured since he’s way too young for a bunny, we’d give into all of our kids’ wants and get them a puppy.” Seokjin said, looking back to see Namjoon grinning so wide his face might split. “We had a puppy back in Namjoon’s last year of high school and my first couple years of college, but when we had Yoongi the dog went crazy. We had to give him to my friend who didn’t have kids.” Seokjin mourned the relationship they’d had with their first dog. He had been so nice when they’d first got him. He was crazy, wild, and a barker, but he was never vicious. It shocked them when the dog tried to attack their son so much both had agreed no more dogs.

“Yoongi wasn’t really expected, but when we found out we were going to have him our last worry was about the dog. He’d never been around kids, so I guess that should’ve been a question. We’re for sure not going to make that mistake now.” Namjoon added on, and Seokjin nodded along. “We  only looked at dogs and puppies that had been introduced to children already, and we found one that was the absolute best with babies.”

“She’s a boxer, only a couple months old. We’re going to let the kids name her, but God is she sweet.” Seokjin cooed, thinking back to the small puppy that had immediately crawled into his lap to take a nap when they’d visited with her. “We’re actually supposed to be there in an hour to pick her up, so that means we need to go. We’ve gotta take Yoongi to basketball, Jimin and Hoseok are going with grandma to gymnastics, Taehyung is going to Hyungsik’s house, and Kookie is going with Jiminie and Hoseok.” Seokjin listed, making sure he laid out all of their kids final destinations within the next hour.

“Let’s see if Yoongi is even up yet.” Namjoon chuckled, opening the door to go back inside.

“We’ll see you all later!”

* * *

 

Just like the day Seokjin filmed his surprise for Namjoon, Seokjin set up the camera on the TV stand in the living room facing the kitchen. This time, the kitchen was much farther away than in their last house so he was nervous about the camera’s focusing, but he left it alone despite his worry. They’d picked up the puppy almost an hour before and set her up in her brand new oversized cage. They put in a nice puppy bed, a bowl for water and food, and a few puppy pads. They didn’t think they would use the cage too much, but they didn’t want her getting out when the kids first came in.

Though, Seokjin hadn’t really left the puppy’s side since they got home. She was  _ adorable _ . All big eyes, butt wagging, and tongue stuck out. She was the most loving puppy either of them had ever met. Even their last dog wasn’t as nice as their new puppy, and they had always been adamant that he was endlessly sweet.

“The kids will be home in twenty minutes.” Namjoon called out to where Seokjin was still attempting to straighten the camera. “How does steak, potatoes, and broccoli sound?” Namjoon asked nonchalantly, shockingly good at acting like there really was nothing different going on.

“Sounds good, but you’re not allowed to touch any of it.” Seokjin called back, smiling sweetly at his husband’s disappointed face.

“You know I make good steak.” Namjoon pouted, earning a sweet kiss from his husband.

“You also break all my nice pans.” Seokjin cooed, running his thumbs over Namjoon’s cheeks.

“What if you hold the pans and I cook the steak?” Namjoon offered. Seokjin just rolled his eyes and agreed, telling him that he’d pay for everything they lost if he burnt the house down. Though, Seokjin did have to admit, Namjoon was really good at seasoning meat.

* * *

 

“Mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy!” Hoseok shouted as he broke through the front door, his little feet running as quick as they could toward Seokjin. The oldest parent shouted in excitement, picking his second oldest up off the floor and into his arms.

“How was gymnastics?” Seokjin asked, giving Hoseok a kiss on the temple. Hoseok launched into the story of how his classes went, not even pausing as Namjoon’s mom came through the door with a sleeping Jimin in one arm, and a wide away Jungkook in the other.

“I see someone got tired.” Namjoon cooed as he took Jimin from his mother’s arms. “Hello, Eomma.” Namjoon added, kissing his mother on the cheek.

“Ah!” Jungkook tried to say, reaching out for Namjoon as well. Namjoon kissed his son on the cheek.

“Hi, Kookie, baby.” Namjoon responded to the youngest, a little smile breaking across his face.

“I heard you’re going to have a fun night tonight?’ Namjoon’s mom spoke in Korean, causing Hoseok to look up in awe. Yoongi had been the only one of their children born in Korea, but Hoseok still had a fascination with the country and the language. He even went so far as to beg Seokjin and Namjoon to speak in the language to him.

Well, up until he started school. Now he never asks or shows any interest. Seokjin wonders if his baby feels left out for being different.

“Yes we are!” Namjoon responded, giggling as Jimin began to whine as he woke up. “Morning, Jiminie.” Namjoon switched back to English, giving his grouchy son a kiss.

“You should stay for dinner.” Seokjin called to Namjoon’s mother, and she gave only a second of thought before agreeing. It wasn’t very often she had enough time to stay for dinners anymore, but she truly wanted to see her grandsons surprised.

“Yay! Grandma’s staying?” Hoseok asked Seokjin excitedly.

“Yes, Angel.” Namjoon’s mother called back to him, and Hoseok had to shove his way out of Seokjin’s hold to properly dance around the kitchen.

“Mommy, I want to take dance.” Hoseok stopped suddenly, looking up at Seokjin with a nervous look in his eyes. Everyone paused for a moment and looked at the five year old questioningly.

“What’s wrong with that, Seokie?” Namjoon asked, settling Jimin down on the couch so he could properly talk to his son.

“You have money.” Namjoon’s mom pointed out in English, making sure Hoseok understood that money wouldn’t be a problem. Namjoon’s dad had left them a hefty amount of money that they’d still hardly burned through, even with his mother’s insistence, and sometimes intervention.

“Yeah baby, if you want to take gymnastics and dance there’s nothing wrong with that. I can talk to the dance instructors in your gym and you can go with them and the other kids after class.” Seokjin offered, Hoseok’s face seeming to fall a little more.

“I don’t want to take gym anymore.” Hoseok admitted, and a wave of understanding fell over the rest of the group.

“Seokie, are you sure?” Namjoon asked. The younger boy nodded, but still looked like he wasn’t telling them everything. He had been so excited a moment ago. “Why don’t we get you in dance classes, but you stay in gymnastics just for now. You loved gym so much, Angel, why don’t we just do a couple more weeks?” The youngest parent asked, and though Hoseok seemed to deflate a little, he still seemed nervous.

“Okay, daddy. But I can stay in dance?” Hoseok asked.

“Of course, baby. We’re never going to say you can’t do something you want.” Namjoon responded, and Hoseok nodded. Just then, the door opened again, a slightly sweaty Yoongi making his way through the door.

“Hyung!” Hoseok’s mood did a 180, his little face broken in a large smile as he ran straight to his older brother. Yoongi smiled widely as he hugged his brother.

“Taehyung’s here too.” Yoongi mentioned, motioned outside to where Hyungsik’s mother was walking the two year old back into the house. Taehyung immediately ran to Namjoon as he entered the house.

“My baby boy is back!” Namjoon said excitedly, kissing Taehyung’s face all over. The two parents thank Hyungsik’s mom before she left, everyone settling themselves on the couch as they settled in to wait for dinner.

* * *

 

“Oh, I need to grab something.” Seokjin said, running out of the kitchen toward the stairs. He gave a quick wink to the camera before running down the stairs into the basement, opening up the door to their storage room where the puppy was asleep. “Come on little girl, let’s go meet your brothers!” Seokjin whispered, the puppy whining happily at the sight of her new owner.

“I found something crazy in the storage room!” Seokjin said as he walked slowly back up the stairs. Everyone looked over to where his voice came from, curious as to what he could have found.

“It’s not a snake, is it!?” Hoseok screamed, hiding behind Yoongi who seemed just as scared as Hoseok now.

“No, it’s more furry!” Seokjin responded with a silent laugh.

“A rat?” Yoongi asked skeptically.

“No, bigger.” Seokjin tried again.

“A big rat?” Hoseok asked, and that time Seokjin laughed loud enough for everyone to hear. He made his way up the final few steps, all eyes widening at the sight of the boxer held in his arms. Everything went from silent to loud in a nano-second, Jungkook and Jimin’s eyes widening in fright at the sudden change in volume. Neither cried, thankfully, but they were for sure not happy.

“It’s a puppy!” Hoseok screamed, throwing himself off the couch and toward the little ball in Seokjin’s arms. The puppy seemed only slightly frightened by the noise, her little tail wagging as Hoseok and Yoongi both ran up to pet her.

“Eomma, is this ours?” Yoongi asked, looking up to Seokjin in wonder. The eldest parent nodded at the two, both of them jumping up and down in excitement. Next, Taehyung and Jimin ran up, both pointing at the puppy as they hopped up and down.

“Puppy!” Jimin yelled, holding his arms out as if he wanted to hold her. Seokjin motioned for Jimin to sit down, and once he had, the eldest parent handed the puppy to him. The boxer immediately seemed to fall in love with the sweet, docile twin. Her tongue peeked out to tentatively give Jimin’s nose a kiss, before she decided to just simply slather his entire face with puppy slobber. Jimin’s laugh echoed through the room, Taehyung even laughing as his twin was kiss attacked by the puppy.

“I wan’ pet.” Taehyung said, getting down onto his knees and petting the puppy. Hoseok and Yoongi joined soon after, all of them making a small circle around the puppy so they could pet him.

“Let Kookie see, boys.” Seokjin said as Namjoon brought the almost one year old child over, leaning down to show off the brand new puppy to him.

“‘Upy!” Jungkook said happily, his shrill little giggled mingling well with Jimin and Taehyung’s. There was something about a child’s laugh that just screamed pure happiness to Namjoon and Seokjin.

“What do you guys think we should name him?” Namjoon asked as he assisted Jungkook in petting the puppy.

“Annie.” Hosoek said.

“Annie?” Seokjin asked, smiling softly at his son. Annie was his absolute favorite play to see on broadway shows.

“Yeah, she had no family, now she has us!” Hoseok explained, giving the small puppy a tiny kiss on her head.

“Annie it is.” Namjoon said fondly, giving Hoseok himself a kiss on his head.

* * *

 

“Question of the day, question of the day, howdy y’all it’s time for the question of the day!” Hoseok said as he ran into the living room. Everyone was cuddled on the couch as they watched a movie, the puppy having favored Namjoon and Kookie’s laps over everyone else. “Do you have any pets?” Hoseok asked, and everyone except the youngest three said a loud yes at the same time. “Comment down below, bye!”


	25. You Are Mine, Every Part of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can you tell Daddy what they did?” Namjoon asked, and Hoseok took a shaky breath before shaking his head no. “Why not, angel?” Namjoon questioned.
> 
> “Because!” Hoseok whined, burying his face into Seokjin’s oversized pink sweater. The eldest parent, despite his best attempts, had tears streaming down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, drama. So, since I've had a couple people ask me to explain how Seokjin and Namjoon are their parents just for the fun of it, I decided to go searching through one of my really old mpreg stories to find the whole backstory me and a group of people on deviant art created. I did find it, thank goodness. However, I feel like the whole idea around it is seriously both depressing, kinda aggravating, and all around not what I'm going for in this story. So I'm not going to go into detail. Just know that men getting pregnant is 100% a by product of genetic mutation, and it only occurs in people with Chinese, Korean, and former USSR country genes.

_ Not filmed _

“Seokie, can Eo-Mommy and Daddy talk to you for a second?” Seokjin asked hesitantly, pushing the door to his second oldest’s bedroom door open. The five year old was happily playing with his gymnastics dolls with Yoongi, the two in the middle of holding a fake meet for the dolls. Hoseok nodded happily, setting his doll down and hopping up to look at his parents. “Yoongi, baby, why don’t you go play with Grandma and the other boys?” Seokjin asked, and Yoongi nodded in understanding. Once the oldest was gone, Seokjin motioned for Hoseok to sit up on his bed.

“Baby, Daddy and I talked, and we’re a little concerned about you wanting to quit gymnastics. Before we moved, you said you wanted to go to the olympics, compete in college. That’s why we signed you up for JO instead of Xcel, remember?” Seokjin asked, and Hoseok’s face immediately fell at the topic of the conversation. He did  _ not  _ want to talk about gymnastics.

“Angel, if something happened at gym, we need to know so we can help you.” Namjoon added, sitting down next to his strangely quit son. Hoseok refused to look either of them in the eyes.

“It’s nothing, I just don’t wanna go anymore.” Hoseok responded, his voice already cracking as he spoke the sentence. Seokjin cooed and wrapped his arms around his baby, his heart breaking as silent tears started slipping from his eyes. Hoseok never cried.

“Then why are you so sad?” Namjoon asked, using the pad of his thumb to wipe away the slowly falling tears. Hoseok hiccuped, curling even farther into Seokjin’s embrace.

“I don’t  _ want  _ to!” Hoseok wailed suddenly, his silent crying turned into full blown sobbing. Seokjin pulled Hoseok into his lap immediately, his hand running soothingly over the little one’s head as he shushed him. Seeing his children cry was torture.

“Oh, Seokie. We won’t make you go back if it makes you this upset.” Namjoon attempts to pacify, but it only seemed to make the little one more upset.

“Hoseok, can you look at Mommy?” Seokjin asked, leaning back enough Hoseok could look up and into his eyes. Hoseok complied, tears still falling and sobs wracking his small frame. “Did someone hurt you at gymnastics?” Seokjin’s body tensed as Hoseok refused to respond to him.

“Did someone touch you in a bad way?” Namjoon asked, referring to everything that sentence could possibly imply. A small slap, pulling his hair, pushing him, and anything more Namjoon couldn’t bare to voice. “Or say mean things to you?” He added when Hoseok still didn’t respond.

“Yeah.” Hoseok admits, another loud sob breaking out from his chest as he cuddled back up to Seokjin. The eldest parent’s eyes were glassy, his own breathing off balance as he allowed what his son said to truly sink in. Someone was hurting their sweet baby. Their baby that would never say a mean word about anything, even the snakes he was so deathly afraid of.

“Can you tell Daddy what they did?” Namjoon asked, and Hoseok took a shaky breath before shaking his head no. “Why not, angel?” Namjoon questioned.

“ _ Because!” _ Hoseok whined, burying his face into Seokjin’s oversized pink sweater. The eldest parent, despite his best attempts, had tears streaming down his face.

“Baby, you know you’re safe with us. Mommy and Daddy are here to keep you safe, and you need to know you can tell us anything. Anything, Seokie. Mommy and Daddy will always be able to help you.” Namjoon said softly, Hoseok’s eyes filled with so much trust and sadness that Namjoon could feel his own eyes prickling with tears. He loved his son so much, and the thought of someone causing this much pain made him want to rip someone apart.

“They  _ push me. _ ” Hoseok starts, and Namjoon was quick to try and interrupt. The five year old didn’t let him, though; he kept going. Pushing out all the pent up things that had happened since they’d moved from Ohio to Maryland. “And they say I’m  _ weird _ and my face is funny. A-and they say having two boy parents is bad and gross and  _ wrong!  _ Everyday! Only kids with a mommy and a daddy are normal. I do though! I have a mommy and daddy!” Hoseok cried, looking up at Seokjin with so much hurt. “You are my mommy, right?” Hoseok asked hysterically, shocking both the parents.

“Of course, baby. I carried you inside me for nine months, just like any other normal mommy. I carried you, I gave birth to you, I held you for the first time. You’re mine. Every part of you is a part of me and Daddy.” Seokjin said so softly through his tears. How could someone make their son question whether or not he was really their son?

“A boy said you lied.” Hoseok whispered, wiping at his face with the sleeve of his shirt.

“Why do you believe him, Seokie?” Seokjin asked, pressing his nose into his son’s strawberry scented hair.

“Because no one else has a boy mom and a boy dad.” Hoseok cried, biting at his sleeve, just like Yoongi when he was upset.

“Minho, Taemin, and Keybum do.” Namjoon reminded him.

“So do Elizaveta and Alexandra from your preschool.” Seokjin added on.

“Is it bad? To have two boys as my mommy and daddy?” Hoseok questioned, looking Seokjin in the eye again.

“Hoseok, I love you with my entire heart. You are everything to me, okay, baby? I would give so much just to see you smile. You are part of me and Daddy, you are a little piece of everything good in us. There are babies out there with a girl mommy and a boy daddy that aren’t loved nearly as much. It doesn’t matter whether your mommy is a girl or a boy, what matters is that we love you. We love you  _ so  _ much.” Seokjin was hiccuping through the whole paragraph, cuddling his son so close he was sure he was going to choke him.

“Why don’t more people have boy mommys?” Hoseok asked, and Seokjin sighed at the question. It wasn’t really something he liked getting into.

“It’s just rare, honey.” Namjoon cut in, knowing how awkward Seokjin felt about the subject. It was hard to explain to a five year old that Korea and Russia had a history of experimentation that lead to plenty of odd mutations.  _ Women are bad,  _ the history books had said.  _ Eliminate the use _ , it added.

The 1930s were a horrific time. He’d really like to wait until Hoseok was in highschool to even try to explain it to him.

“I like that you’re my mommy and daddy.” Hoseok said, breaking Seokjin out of his thoughts.

“I like that you’re my son. My little Hoseokie.” Seokjin responded, kissing the little boy’s cheek.

“Do the boys push you because of that, Seokie?” Namjoon asked, playing with the fringe on his son’s long hair.

“Yeah. And because my face is different than theirs.” Hoseok whispered, his little fingers playing with the strings on Seokjin’s sweatshirt.

“What do you mean, baby?” Seokjin asked.

“Well, their faces are really white and they have bigger eyes. I have a darker face and my eyes are small.” Hoseok explains, not as upset by that as he was about someone questioning his parents.

“Oh, Seokie, there’s nothing wrong with you. Your eyes are perfect, your nose is perfect, your lips and your ears and your skin are perfect. Everything about you is perfect.” Namjoon said, tapping on each body part as he complimented them. Hoseok let out a happy giggle, giving his appa a happy kiss on the nose.

“I like mommy’s eyes.” Hoseok cooed happily, looking up into Seokjin’s eyes lovingly. Seokjin smiled and awed at the five year old.

“I like my baby’s eyes too.” Seokjin responded.

“Daddy has a nice smile.” Hoseok added on, smiling at his appa in the hopes he’d smile back.

Of course he did.

“How about we find you a different gym to practice at, love?” Seokjin asked, and suddenly Hoseok hopped right out of Seokjin’s arms as he bounced around on his bed.

“Really!?” Hoseok asked excitedly, and both Seokjin and Namjoon had to laugh.

_ That was their boy. _

“Really! There’s one that also has a dance studio connected to it in Annapolis. Why don’t we look there?” Namjoon asked, and Hoseok nodded happily.

“Yay!” Hoseok shouted, hopping back into Seokjin’s arms with the force of a tiny truck.

That mystery was solved, but that didn’t mean Seokjin and Namjoon’s stomachs sat any better as Yoongi and Hoseok continued their game.

* * *

 

“Alright, this isn’t going to be a happy video.” Seokjin started, his face already covered in tears. His face was bloated and red, eyes glassy and breath hitching. “I’m so mad, and upset, and I don’t know what else to do right now. I need to talk about this.” Seokjin cried, his breathing stuttering as he took a deep breath.

“My son, Hoseok, is the best kid on the planet. He’s so sweet, and loving, and beautiful. He won’t lay a hand on a fly, and he thinks that everything is worthy of  _ everything.  _ He’d buy the stray dog on the street every food bag in the market, and still not be satisfied because what if he doesn’t like that particular brand? What if his favorite is in another country? Better buy a plane ticket!” Seokjin’s voice raised into a sad laugh, a sob escaping from his throat.

“My son is amazing. I don’t understand how someone could hurt him.” Seokjin sobbed, wiping his hand across his right eye. The tears replaced the missing ones second later. “I don’t know what kind of parents these kids must have to think it’s okay to completely tear someone down like they did my son. How can you allow your child to think it’s okay to make someone question who they are just because they’re  _ different?” _ Seokjin asked bitterly, biting at his lip to try and calm himself down.

“I’m furious, and I’m so sad, and I don’t know what to do. I love my son, and today he asked me if I was actually the one who had him. I don’t even know what to do about that. My son came home to me every day wondering,  _ is this actually my mom? _ Every day he wondered if I was actually his parent, and it makes me so nauseous.” Seokjin held his head in his hands, attempting to take a deep breath.

“All of my kids are mine. None of them are adopted, none of them are from another relationship. Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook are mine and Namjoon’s. No one has any  _ right  _ to make them question that. Pick up a damn history book, turn to World War II, and read about experimentation in Korea and the USSR. Please. Just do the entire world a favor and educate yourselves.” Seokjin bit at his lip again, a little drop of red appearing on his lip.

“I love you.” Namjoon whispered, walking up from behind the camera to hug his husband. Both of their faces were the picture of sorrow and hurt.

“God, I love my kids. They’re everything to me. I didn’t even plan two of them and they’re  _ everything  _ to me.” Seokjin whispered, barely loud enough for the camera to hear. “I didn’t know what I was going to do when I got pregnant with Yoongi. Namjoon was still in his senior year of technical school, and I’d barely made it through the start of my second year of college.” Seokjin’s tears slowed down as he spoke, his hand wiping angrily at his face. Namjoon never left his side, his arms wrapped tightly around Seokjin’s shoulders as he settled into a chair next to him.

“If Namjoon hadn’t gotten a degree in IT in high school, I don’t think we would’ve made it. Our parents were furious.” Seokjin even managed a small chuckle as he remembered his own mother’s reaction to finding out Seokjin was pregnant.

“My mom was a little more okay with it.” Namjoon chuckled. Seokjin nodded his head in agreement. “We actually lived in Korea until Yoongi was three, and then my job offered me a house, higher pay, and flights to the US in exchange for being a manager of a Korean based IT company out here.”

“That’s when I found out I was pregnant with Hoseok.” Seokjin added. Namjoon nuzzled his nose into his husband’s cheek, hating the sight of the tear stains. “Again, not planned, but God I don’t know what I would do without him. I don’t know what I’d do without any of my kids.” Seokjin sighed, laying his head sadly on Namjoon’s shoulder.

“I just hate that someone out there convinced my son that there’s something wrong with him. Everything about him is perfect.” Seokjin said more to Namjoon than the camera. Namjoon nodded his agreement, giving the older a sweet kiss on his nose.

“I just really needed to get that out. Please tell your kids to be careful what they say. Everyone is beautiful and special on their own.” Seokjin said, leaning forward to turn off the camera.


	26. Happy Birthday x3!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Jungkook, Jimin, and Taehyung!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School's kicked my butt but it's almost over, so here's a chapter to make up for how long it's been!

**September 1, 2018**

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Jungkook, happy birthday to you!” A loud chorus of claps and shouts echoed throughout the large kitchen as Seokjin helped Jungkook blow out his single candle. The baby laughed as the flame extinguished itself, his eyes crinkled closed and few teeth showing as he smiled. Namjoon was quick to run over to his husband and son, landing happy kisses on both of their cheeks. 

“Yay, yay, Kookie is one!” Jimin and Taehyung both say happily, jumping up and down on little legs. Hoseok joins in quickly with them, while Yoongi was more content with smiling behind the camera he held. 

“I can’t believe it. Time goes by too fast.” Seokjin whined as he pulled Jungkook closer to his chest. “You’re not allowed to grow up.” Jungkook giggled and snuggled into Seokjin’s chest, his little fist grasping at the eldest parent’s oversized sweater.

“‘Ma.” Jungkook said, earning another whine and kiss from Seokjin. 

“Cake please?” Taehyung asked, tugging lightly on Namjoon’s pant leg. 

“Yeah, cake please.” Jimin mimicked. Namjoon nodded happily at the rarely used formality, quickly cutting pieces out of the chocolate cake they’d purchased. It would be a wonder if they ever had time to bake again.

**October 13, 2018**

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Taetae and Jiminie. Happy birthday to you!” The twins gave out a loud  _ yay  _ as the song ended, the two hopping around in a circle with their arms wrapped tightly around each other. They were finally three whole years old, which meant they were finally big kids. Taehyung could start officially training in figure skating, Jimin could finally join Tiny Tots in the JO gymnastics program, and they were  _ finally  _ able to add another finger when someone asked how old they were. 

“Ah, I can’t take it!” Seokjin whined, hand clutching at his heart. The two had already advanced so much in only a few short months, and it hurt to watch his babies grow up so quickly. They were already using formalities in their speech normally, they stopped dropping endings to words, they shared their toys without being prompted, turned their own pages in their story books. Seokjin was going to lose his mind when the two were actually able to read on their own. 

“Alright my boys, come get your cake.” Namjoon said happily, the two excitedly hopping up to take one medium sized piece of cake. The two surprisingly enjoyed sharing between each other. There were rarely fights between them when it came to who owned what; well, unless it was against one of the other boys. They weren’t as fond of sharing with their other brothers.

“At least they still eat messy.” Seokjin said sadly as he watched his two boys feed each other. They already had cake everywhere. Their faces, hands, little bits on their legs. Seokjin used to despise his kids getting dirty, but after Yoongi stopped making messes at all, and Hoseok got better with using utensils, he realized that it was just proof that he would still have his baby babies a little longer. 

“Oh, they’re only three. Don’t be so dramatic.” Namjoon teased, wrapping his arms around his husband’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, you said that about Yoongi too.” Seokjin pouted, looking at his already nine year old son attempting to stop the twins from making anymore of a mess. Seokjin knew he couldn’t keep Yoongi a baby forever, but it was hard to watch him try to be so adult like. He wanted so bad to be the best big brother ever, and to do that, he thought he had to act just like Namjoon or Seokjin. He tried to use bigger words when he spoke, always helped with chores without being prompted, always was on top of homework and wanted to be perfect in everything he did. 

Then there was Hoseok. The six year old was strangely caught in between advanced for his age and right where the books said he should be. Sometimes he mimicked Yoongi; always doing chores without being asked, trying to be the best of the best in gymnastics, taking care of his younger siblings. Then sometimes he was making messes of his own, whining when Namjoon asked him to take a bath, and crossing his arms in a pout because he didn’t  _ want  _ to do the harder skills. He liked to play up how adult like he was because Yoongi was always so proud of him for it, and so was Namjoon. Seokjin just wanted his kids to act like kids. 

“Yoongi, sweetie, come and get some cake. Let Jiminie and Tae have fun.” Seokjin encouraged, and even though his son seemed apprehensive, he still agreed. He took his cake with a smile, taking a seat next to Hoseok on the picnic table like dining table. It wasn’t long before Hoseok took a bit of frosting and swiped it across Yoongi’s cheek, the older’s mouth wide open in shock. Hoseok giggled as Yoongi took a bit of his own, running his finger down Hoseok’s nose.

Yeah, Seokjin was okay with his kids being kids as long as they could.

**November 6, 2018**

“Hey, hey, sorry we’ve been gone a few months.” Namjoon spoke to the camera. “We say that a lot don’t we?” The youngest parent asked, looking over to Seokjin for confirmation.

“Yeah. I just know how many people love these videos and I feel bad for not making them as often.” Seokjin shrugged, and Namjoon nodded in agreement. 

“Just to update you, Jimin and Taehyung are now both enrolled fully in their own programs. Jimin is in Tiny Tots, and Taehyung is finally in an individual skating class. No more holding Appa’s hand.” Namjoon smiled proudly. “Yoongi is actually taking piano lessons with a new teacher closer to Jimin’s gym now, and Hoseok decided he wanted to take more dance classes and less gymnastics classes. No worries though, no bullying this time. He just really loves hip hop.”

"We actually have the Q&A filmed, we just have to edit it so expect that to be up soon too!” Seokjin added excitedly, loving having another video to post so soon. 

“Well, also, the reason we added this portion to the video wasn’t to say sorry for the 50th time.” Namjoon added suddenly, the two sharing a quick smile with each other. “We actually wanted to tell you that we’re going to Korea and Japan for two weeks!” The two clapped excitedly.

"Which means we’re going to film all two weeks. I don’t know if we’re going to post them every day, but we’re for sure going to have two weeks full of videos from that trip.” Seokjin said.

“Yep, so thank you for watching this video! We’ll see you soon.”

  
  
  



	27. I Swear I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just-I love my kids. I love them so much, you know? All of that was because of how much I love them. I don’t want anyone doubting. I don’t want them doubting. Thank you so much for watching, and I hope we’ll be back with more fun content on Saturday when we land in Korea.” Seokjin gave a shaky smile to the camera before putting his hand in front of the lens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING; This chapter is a lot sadder than the previous ones. Real life, yada yada. I know a lot of you really want this story to stay happy, but I feel like to progress this story into something meaningful, I need to add conflict. Without it, this story will die out, and I really don't want that. This has been the best ride of my life on ao3, and I'm so glad so many people keep supporting this story. 
> 
> I actually spent a lot of the time between the last post and now watching Return of Superman. I just really wanted to get a feel for kids in different age categories, especially raised in a Korean family. I am still happy with Yoongi and Hoseok, but I'm a little upset with how I've written Jimin and Taehyung this far. I think I need to write them sounding younger than I had been, so I'm going to make a gradual change to that. It won't be anything too dramatic! I'm just not rushing them like I was before. 
> 
> Yes, yes, yes, I do have a chapter written for every day of their Korea trip already! It will start Saturday, and I'll finish it by next Saturday, then we move on to their vacation in Japan (which I've already written as well.) Bare with me, loves, there's more to come!
> 
> Also just a side question. I have always imagined that when Seokjin speaks, it's in Korean with subtitles. Would you like me to write his speaking parts in a specific way to amplify that, or leave them as is and just have it as a personal preference?

The first time Seokjin started his camera in months, he didn’t speak. He allowed the camera to flow slowly across the living room, picking up smiling faces as all his children sat huddled in front of the television. They were about due to pack up for their upcoming trip to Korea, but both Seokjin and Namjoon were reluctant to pull the siblings away from one of the few activities that could be enjoyed for longer than ten minutes. At least, without someone screaming at someone else. 

With Namjoon losing another job due to his own lack of production, to Seokjin being too tired to film, there was a huge gap in their children’s documented lives they were sad to lose. Even when they didn’t necessarily post videos to YouTube, they still made sure to film each of their children at least once in a while. Both Facebook pages had been lacking of anything, and even Seokjin’s Snapchat had been void for months. 

Seokjin sighed as he watched Jimin and Taehyung cuddle up to one another, both taking Namjoon’s lack of work the hardest. Yoongi and Hoseok were the eldest children, and both of them were already far in their sports and other activities. When it came to cutting down on cost, it made sense to pull Taehyung and Jimin out of their kiddie classes and keep Yoongi and Hoseok in their advanced ones. Taehyung and Jimin had never been more upset than that day, and it killed both parents that there simply was nothing they could do until one or both of them had work again. 

Yoongi and Hoseok felt bad, Seokjin knew. He saw the way Hoseok slowly drifted away from his siblings the more time went on. He refused to talk about gymnastics or dance anymore, and only even played on the trampoline outside when he knew Jimin wasn’t home to see. Yoongi stopped playing his piano at home too, and Seokjin and Namjoon could hardly catch him playing with his basketball hoop in the driveway. For two kids that used to jump on the sixty degree winter weather, it was heartbreaking to see that change. 

Then came Jungkook. Their baby that was growing far too fast to keep up with. It was hard to feed him, hard to put him to sleep, and hard to take care of his hygienic needs. With Namjoon gone trying to find interviews and Seokjin trying to console Jimin and Taehyung, Jungkook was only comfortable with Yoongi, and a nine year old simply couldn’t fill the role his parents should have. 

Their lives suddenly became chaotic and messy, and Seokjin’s ‘how to fix this’ list remained blank. It hurt him deeply to see Jungkook whine whenever Yoongi went to get up, or shove one of his other brothers away because they simply didn’t spend the time with him that Yoongi did. The eldest adored the baby of the family, and it showed bright like the sun reflecting off the snow that didn’t stay for long that year. 

He was in over his head. He loved his kids more than he loved himself, and he simply couldn’t take care of them all like they deserved. He swore to never be that parent, the one that leaves the youngest to the oldest while he attempted to wrangle the ones in between. Yoongi was the eldest hyung, but Seokjin still knew that it was ripping away the little bit of childhood his first baby deserved. 

Yoongi had to yield a lot to his younger siblings, Seokjin and Namjoon knew. He gave up full portions at dinner, didn’t watch exactly what he wanted to during their TV time, lost time with friends to avoid Jungkook breaking down as he walked out the door. He was always lost somewhere in the back, allowing the middle children to take their places in front of him, and he never complained. He got angry, upset, but refused to show it in fear of hurting his younger siblings. He had to be the hyung, the dependable shoulder for his brothers, and it wasn’t right.

Hoseok and Yoongi used to be close like Yoongi and Jungkook, but ever since they pulled the twins out of their own sports, that changed. It’s like they’re both holding onto this idea that it may be their fault, and every time they make eye contact it hits them harder than it should’ve. Hoseok played alone more often than not now, and hardly ever followed Yoongi around. It was as if their oldest son lost his shadow, and the world got a little colder despite the abnormal heat outside. Hoseok even began to slowly lose his advanced level of speech, falling back on simple and easy phrases that didn’t take as much thought or muscle power to voice. He’d almost completely stopped speaking in Korean all together. 

Jimin and Taehyung were the hardest to handle. Every time Yoongi or Hoseok walked out the door it was a water show. Their screams were loud and booming, enough so that Jungkook was usually quick to join in with them. A few times Seokjin cried with them, wondering why they ever thought dropping so much money on a house would be a good move. They should’ve known they needed more of a safety net, far more than the four months savings had allowed. 

Sometimes Seokjin wondered why they thought moving to the US would be a good idea in the first place. Namjoon had been snatched up quickly by a record company, but the labels soon realized that Namjoon’s visions and the current trends in the US were not very strongly aligned. His husband stayed a one hit wonder, and hardly ever broke out of his almost indie vibing music. The companies gave him chances, Seokjin knew. Too many, perhaps. 

“Kookie likes it.” Yoongi said. Seokjin looked up from where his eyes had been boring into the carpet, watching as Jungkook twirled around in a happy circle. The music was fast and upbeat, one of Jungkook’s favorites from Moana. His smile was wide as he clapped his little hands together, excited squeals escaping his lips whenever Yoongi complimented him on his dancing. 

“Na, na, na!” Jungkook sang, bouncing up and down on those little chubby legs Seokjin would kill to tickle and kiss. He missed how loud Jungkook used to screech when he would, back before he stupidly left Yoongi to take the space he should’ve been in.

How  _ dumb.  _

“-ma,” Jimin was at Seokjin’s legs, his big eyes and lips pouting up at him. Seokjin sighed, smiling down at the three year old. Jimin pulled at the eldest parent’s pants, a small whine falling from his lips, saying  _ why aren’t you picking me up?  _ Seokjin set the camera on one of the side tables in the living room, lifting the three year old into his arms. Jimin’s small arms wrapped tightly around Seokjin’s neck, a soft, stuttered sigh blowing over the skin there. The eldest twin was always upset when other people were. 

“Saranghae, Jiminie. My baby.” Seokjin whispered, pressing a kiss to his son’s soft hair. Jimin cuddled further into his hold, laying his head against Seokjin’s shoulder. His small eyes scanned over the room before he closed them, a little hand tapping comfortingly on Seokjin’s back. Tears burned at the back of his eyes, a sob dangerously close to breaking out. He hugged his son closer than he’d hugged one of his children in years, desperate for Jimin to know how much he loved him. He felt so hopeless, like such a failure, and yet somehow Jimin’s hand patting rhythmically on his back was enough to spark something so long gone in his chest.

Seokjin allowed his tears to fall. So much pent up frustration and sadness and fear just flowing freely down his face. Jimin whined when he realized Seokjin was crying, his sob echoing in the quiet room. The oldest twin cuddled up to him even closer, tapping his back more forcefully, his lose hand coming up to wipe the tears from his eyes. The eldest parent looked up to see Yoongi looking at him sadly, too much understanding in the eyes of a nine year old. It just made him cry harder. 

“Ulgima!”  _ Don’t cry, _ Jimin whined. “Andwae, uljima!”  _ No, don’t cry.  _ Seokjin’s heart broke at Jimin’s desperate begs. He couldn’t help it. The tears wouldn’t stop once they started. Hoseok was at his legs now too, looking up at him with so much worry and fear. He didn’t want his kids to know how bad he truly felt. He was supposed to be strong for them, and now here he was crying and making his kids cry for him. 

“I love you.” Seokjin said, pressing kisses into Jimin’s hair over and over in an attempt to calm the three year old down again. It took a second to realize that Jungkook was also whining unhappily, his little arms reaching for him where he was sat in Yoongi’s arms. Seokjin pressed another kiss to Jimin’s head before shifting him over a little more, reaching out and taking his youngest son into his arms. Jungkook patted Seokjin’s face much like Jimin had been before leaning his head onto Seokjin’s empty shoulder.

“It’ll be okay.” Yoongi said, eyes staring right into the teary ones of Taehyung. The three year old pulled his thumb into his mouth, happily letting Yoongi bounce him up and down on his hip. Yoongi looked up to Seokjin then, a nervous smile on his face. Yoongi didn’t know if everything was going to be alright. He didn’t know why any of this was happening, he just knew he needed to be strong and comfort. That should’ve been Seokjin. Yoongi was still young and small enough to fit comfortably in his arms after all; he should’ve been comforting him. 

“I’m sorry.” Seokjin couldn’t hold it back anymore no matter how desperate he was. He squeezed his eyes closed, pressing his face down into Jungkook’s hair as he cried. He could hear the sound of Yoongi setting Taehyung down and running off, but his brain felt as if it was slowly shutting down. Too much had happened recently, and with Namjoon dealing with his own issues too, he’d had no one to really break down in front of. It was only a moment later when Yoongi came running back, his almost fluent Korean frantic and broken now with worry. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Namjoon asked, Seokjin’s heart thudding at the thought that Yoongi knew to call Namjoon. God, he was such a good kid. They were all such good kids. Somehow that thought made him cry harder, earning similar cries from his children. “Oh, Jinnie hyung, calm down. I’m on my way home. I love you.” Namjoon soothed. Seokjin continued to cry, Jungkook and Jimin both equally as loud now. 

“Breathe, love. You need to breathe.” Namjoon said. Seokjin couldn’t make himself take any more air than his panicked breathing allowed. “Yoongi, baby, are you there?” Yoongi pulled the phone back down to respond to his dad, their conversation hard to follow through his own panic and his lack of English skill. It was only then that Yoongi realized that the camera was still on, and he was quick to decide to turn it off. 

* * *

 

“Hey, everyone.” Seokjin wiped at his tear tracked face, red and bloated from the past few hours he’d spent crying. “I think I’m going to decide to upload this. I have no idea why. I think I’m losing my mind.” Seokjin chuckled bitterly, wiping at his face again.

“Namjoon and I talked for a while. Just, about everything. I didn’t realize how terrified I was of losing him until we really sat down and talked. Someone actually asked if we were going to split up on that Q&A video we never did, and I thought how crazy it was someone would ask that. I guess it’s not so crazy to me anymore.

“Don’t panic or anything, we’re not splitting up. We actually talked more about moving than we did our relationship. There just doesn’t seem to be work for Namjoon here anymore, so we actually discussed moving back to Korea. It just seems like a waste to stay so far from our families when we’re struggling so much. I know how much my mom and dad love the kids, and Namjoon’s mom has been lonely. 

“That doesn’t mean we’d stop filming or anything. I know it’s seemed like we were going to stop for a long time, but I really love this. I love the people who watch our videos, I love filming. Yoongi and Hoseok love filming. We just need to get our life back together. I want my kids to be kids, and somehow I don’t think staying here is going to allow that to happen. 

“Thank you all for supporting us so much. When we go to Korea again I’ll be sure to film this time around. This time might be interesting. Probably going to be looking for apartments and what not rather than just playing.” Seokjin allowed a few more tears to fall, thinking of all the friends his kids had made in the US. Was he really going to make them leave their lives behind because they couldn’t figure this out?

“I don’t know much about show business here. If any of you have any idea where there might be more opportunities for Namjoon, please let me know. I know New York and Los Angeles have a lot, but I’m not sure if I want my kids growing up in a place like that. I really want them to have a place that doesn’t feel like it’s constantly moving around them. 

“Anyway, I’m sorry for all the drama in this video. I just-I love my kids. I love them so much, you know? All of that was because of how much I love them. I don’t want anyone doubting. I don’t want them doubting. Thank you so much for watching, and I hope we’ll be back with more fun content on Saturday when we land in Korea.” Seokjin gave a shaky smile to the camera before putting his hand in front of the lens, just like Hoseok told him to do before he fell into a fitful sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this while listening to Tear. I don't know if I meant for it to be this sad, but it just started somewhere and ended somewhere else. I don't even remember what I actually had planned for this chapter. I hope it suffices anyway!


	28. Our Hearts are Made of Harp Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s okay, hyung. I’m here.” Hoseok said, patting him lightly on the back. Yoongi sniffled, feeling bad already for soaking Hoseok’s favorite shirt with his tears. “It’s okay to cry. Everyone is sad sometimes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More drama. I have a feeling Yoongi's little character arc is starting to come to a dramatic close. Not necessarily meaning everything is going to be better for him quickly, but he's going to find comfort in a lot of things very soon. 
> 
> This is actually based around a story my friend told me of her parents and how they treated crying when you were the oldest hyung or noona. I extend my thanks to her for allowing me to use a bit of that story as inspiration!

It was Taehyung that pushed his way into Yoongi’s room that morning. One of the few that Yoongi allowed himself to sit unhappily on his piano chair, slender fingers running over the smooth white keys. The youngest twin looked just as apathetic as he always seemed to lately, face void of any emotion as he shut the door and toddled over to stand right next to where his older brother sat.  
  
“Up?” Taehyung asked with big, pleading eyes. Yoongi smiled softly at his brother before lifting him up and onto the black bench, his little legs barely dangling over the edge. “Aegi gom.” Taehyung requested, pointing at the piano. Yoongi sighed but nodded anyway, pulling Taehyung into his lap as he set up the camera on his nearly five generations old iPhone. He placed it leaning against where new sheet music should have gone.   
  
“Taetae, say hi to everyone,” Yoongi said, lifting the three-year-old’s hand to wave at the camera. Taehyung didn’t need any more prompting than that, his other hand shooting up to wave excitedly at the camera. Yoongi decided then to start playing what he remembered of ‘Gom Se Ma Ri Ga,’ both Taehyung and Jimin’s favorite song to sing.   
  
“Gom sema-ri-ga han chi-be-yi-so,” Yoongi started to sing, Taehyung bouncing happily in his lap. His little voice parroted back what he knew, small exclamations of gom and chi-be-yi-so far louder than Yoongi’s singing.   
  
Taehyung was happy to sing along to the next part the whole way through. “Appa gom, eomma gom, aegi gom.” His smile was wide as he pointed to himself on the last line.   
  
“Appa gommun,” Yoongi started, pausing to allow Taehyung to pick it up on his own.   
  
“Tung-Tung-hae!” He shouted happily.  
  
“Eomma gommun,”  
  
“Nal-shin-hae!” Taehyung made sure to accompany his singing with dramatic hand movements. One vast and big for appa gom being fat, and his fingers pinching close for eomma gom being slim.   
  
“Ae-gi gommun,” Yoongi decided to sing this part together, “na bul-gwi-yo-wo!” Taehyung pointed to himself again as he sang, Yoongi nuzzling affectionately into his brother’s hair.   
  
“Hishuk, hishuk cha-rhan-da!” The song ended, but Taehyung’s laughter didn’t. Yoongi loved to see his brother’s smile and laugh. It seemed so rare for him to catch a glimpse of pure unbridled joy on any of them except Jungkook recently. He knew what his parents were going through had to be harder than anything he’d understand. He didn’t know why his siblings suddenly couldn’t go to gymnastics and figure skating practices, he didn’t know why his dad was always gone, and he especially didn’t understand why he felt so responsible for it all.   
  
His teacher told him once that kids always find a way to blame themselves for things that are out of their control. Like their dad leaving or a pet passing away. Yoongi didn’t know if he blamed himself for his parent’s troubles, but he did think he blamed himself for his brother’s. After all, it was partially his fault Taehyung could no longer take skating classes. That money was going to his piano lessons and basketball practices. If he had quit, Taehyung wouldn’t be sighing in his arms and flopping back so tiredly against his chest.  
  
“Bored?” Yoongi asked, not wanting an answer but still searching for one anyway. Taehyung shrugged. “Aigoo, you’re too little to shrug like that!” Yoongi whined, faking pain in his heart. Taehyung giggled as his hyung pretended to convulse in pain, his hands tapping unhelpfully on his chest.  
  
“Where’s your nose?” Yoongi asked, wanting to keep Taehyung’s ever-active mind moving. His pointer finger immediately went to point to his nose, Yoongi clapping at how quick his brother had gotten. “Where’s your ko?” Yoongi asked in Korean, laughing at Taehyung’s puzzled face as he continued to point at his nose again and again.   
  
“How about your tummy?” Yoongi asked, and Taehyung pointed accurately again. “What about your heart?” Taehyung pointed to his chest, just shy of being on the right side.   
  
“What does your heart do, Taehyungie?” Yoongi asked, wondering if Taehyung remembered all the time they’d talked about the heart. How special it was, how much it meant to them.  
  
“My heart,” Taehyung said but didn’t point to his chest again. That time, he pointed to Yoongi’s, his finger staying still over where his heart was beating. “Yoongi joah.” I like Yoongi, Taehyung said with a smile. Even though Yoongi still got a burst of pride when his siblings called him hyung, he always felt just as happy hearing his name leave Taehyung’s lips. The youngest twin was much slower to progress when speaking than Jimin, and it took almost a full month longer to hear his name, let alone hyung.   
  
“Am I your favorite hyung?” Yoongi asked, his mischievous smile going right up to his eyes.   
  
“No,” Taehyung answered, utterly calm for the topic. Yoongi laughed openly, his hand going right back to holding his heart in mock hurt.   
  
Though, it had hurt a little.   
  
“Who’s your favorite hyung?” Yoongi asked then, knowing that Taehyung only really had one true hyung other than Yoongi.  
  
“Jiminie,” Taehyung said, a bright smile on his face as he thought of his twin. Yoongi rolled his eyes fondly, tickling the baby under his arms.   
  
“Jiminie isn’t your hyung! I mean real hyung. More than ten minutes older.” Yoongi was exasperated already. He wanted to hear that he was the favorite out of him and Hoseok, to confidently be able to say it whenever he and the younger got into one of their little jealousy spats. “Who is your favorite? Yoongi-hyung or Hoseok-hyung?” Yoongi asked more specifically, already knowing the answer when Taehyung gave him a cheeky smile.  
  
“Seokie!” Taehyung responded, earning a loud shout of disbelief in response.   
  
“Hyung always plays with you!” Yoongi said, his face falling in an attempt to coax even a little guilt out of Taehyung. The three-year-old kept laughing. “I play your songs, I sing with you, I feed you. Hyung’s heart hurts because his Taehyungie doesn’t like him.” Yoongi kept whining, still hopeful that Taehyung would at least pretend to change his mind. All he got in return was a sloppy kiss to the cheek.  
  
“Jiminie joah.” I like Jimin, Taehyung said, reiterating the fact that Jimin was, in fact, his favorite out of all three boys older than him. Yoongi was still disappointed.   
  
“Okay, okay. Jimin’s your favorite.” Yoongi pouted, happy when Taehyung gave him another kiss to try and cheer him up.   
  
“Yoongi,” Taehyung started, shifting himself to look up at his brother. “Jungkookie joah. A lot.” Yoongi likes Jungkook a lot, he said. Yoongi was a little taken aback by the statement. He didn’t realize Taehyung could pick up on the difference in time he spent with Jungkook in comparison to his other brothers. It wasn’t as if he favored Jungkook on purpose. It was just that it made sense when Seokjin was running after a screaming Jimin while Namjoon was out looking for work.   
  
“Hyung likes all of you a lot.” He made sure to say, running his fingers through Taehyung’s freshly washed hair. “I even like you, even though hyung isn’t your favorite.” Yoongi joked. Taehyung giggled, but it seemed a little more forced than all the others. The eldest placed a loving kiss on his brother’s head, cuddling him close.   
  
“Boring,” Taehyung announced, shoving himself loose of Yoongi’s hold and tumbling back down to the ground. For a moment, Yoongi genuinely thought the second youngest had hurt himself. He was back off the ground soon after, shaking his body wildly to loosen up the muscles. “Jiminie play.” Yoongi nodded, telling his brother to have fun. Taehyung gave him a happy thumbs up before he left his room again.   
  
Yoongi looked up at his piano to see that his phone had stopped recording around the one minute mark, about the point they’d finished the song the first time. He sighed, lifting it and going through the multitude of photos he had saved onto it. He smiled at each one, still loving to go through his old photos and videos. Though he didn’t have much before July, it was still fun to watch his family grow up so much.   
  
Yoongi looked apprehensively up at his piano, fingers itching to play even if it was only the Three Bears song again. He sighed before lifting himself from his bench, shutting the door. If he was going to play, he didn’t know if he wanted anyone else to hear yet. He was out of practice, and he was a perfectionist.   
  
He spent the rest of his night playing different songs; Taehyung’s favorites, Jungkook’s favorites, Jimin’s favorites. Even once he played Hoseok’s favorite song, The Lion Sleeps Tonight. He didn’t know why his brother loved the song so much, but it was perhaps the only song Hoseok had been singing for the past year. It wasn’t a surprise when he heard the distinct sound of hesitant footsteps outside his door, no doubt Hoseok coming to listen. He heard when his brother slid down his door, content to listen without disturbing.   
  
Though his singing voice was nothing to be desired, he still sang. He sang for his brother sitting outside his door, afraid that if he turned the knob, it would lead to another sibling spat they could never seem to avoid. Hoseok was sensitive; sensitive and too aware of tension for a seven-year-old. He knew how desperate Hoseok was to sit with him again like he used to, back before they were both strung too tight and left with too much responsibility for their ages. Yoongi was always too focused on the younger siblings; he knew that.   
  
“In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight.” Yoongi sang. Hoseok always said this song was perfect for him because his raspy voice fit it well. “In the jungle, the quiet jungle, the lion sleeps tonight.” Yoongi could hear Hoseok moving around outside the door, no doubt to press his ear against the wood in an attempt to hear better. It made Yoongi’s insides flare with pride, knowing how much his first younger brother looked up to him.   
  
Just as Yoongi was about to continue singing the door opened, Hoseok nervously peeking in. Yoongi stopped playing, turning to give the seven-year-old his full attention. He didn’t want his brother to think he was annoyed by the intrusion. It was time to stop avoiding the best friend he’d ever had. He saw what it was doing to his parents; he didn’t want that to happen to him and Hoseok. They were brothers, best buddies. They did everything together.   
  
He missed it dearly.   
  
“Hyung, can we sing Tarzan?” Hoseok asked shyly, still not entirely coming into the room. It hurt Yoongi in a way he’d never felt before.   
  
“Of course, Seokie,” Yoongi said, happy when Hoseok seemed to relax a little more. The younger closed the door back before bounding over to his rightful place next to his older brother, a broad smile on his face. Yoongi wrapped his arm tightly around Hoseok’s shoulder, a small form of apology he would elaborate on later.   
  
“I like it when you sing,” Hoseok said, laying his head on Yoongi’s shoulder.   
  
“I like when you sing with me,” Yoongi responded, motioning for Hoseok to lean back up so he could adequately play the song. It had only been about two weeks since he’d learned to play the intro to the song, and needless to say, Hoseok was surprised and delighted by the new development.   
  
“Come stop your crying it will be alright,” Yoongi began, smiling fondly down at his brother. His eyes were wide and overjoyed, a look that could rival a thousand screaming fans in a typical artist’s audience. “Just take my hand, hold it tight.” Hoseok wrapped his arms around Yoongi’s left shoulder, his head once again taking its place on his brother’s shoulder.  
  
“I will protect you from all around you. I will be here don’t you cry.” Somehow, that was enough to allow the tears to break free from Hoseok’s eyes. Yoongi kept playing, trying to focus more on the song than the tears Hoseok no doubt was crying out of relief. How could he have left his baby brother without him for so long?  
  
“For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm.  
  
“This bond between us can’t be broken. I will be here, don’t you cry.” Yoongi sang with conviction, looking down at his still crying brother. Hoseok seemed to understand, wiping at his eyes as he prepared to join Yoongi’s singing finally.   
  
“‘Cause you’ll be in my heart, yes you’ll be in my heart.” They sang together. They sang without restraint, allowing the words to echo through the room as if they were singing for more than just themselves. They flew through the rest of the song, not noticing when Seokjin slipped in to watch with a happy smile and equally happy tears running down his face.   
  
“I love you, hyung,” Hoseok said, wrapping his arms tightly around Yoongi when the last note rang out. Yoongi hugged him back twice as hard, allowing himself to be vulnerable for the first time in recent memory. Sometimes he didn’t want to be the hyung. He didn’t want to avoid crying because he was the oldest, and the oldest never cries. He didn’t want to hug Hoseok strong to comfort him. Sometimes he wanted to cry too, and be embraced just as strongly back. It wasn’t fair that he always had to stand up straight and bite his tongue and hope that he didn’t make his brothers sadder.   
  
“It’s okay, hyung. I’m here.” Hoseok said, patting him lightly on the back. Yoongi sniffled, feeling bad already for soaking Hoseok’s favorite shirt with his tears. “It’s okay to cry. Everyone is sad sometimes.” Hoseok gave him advice his parents hadn't yet given him. Though he knew Seokjin and Namjoon loved him endlessly, they hadn’t exactly told him it was okay to step down as the perfect hyung he tried to be. He knew they needed the help, and holding back was as much for their sake as it was his brothers. He was strong. The strongest one in their family at that moment, and it was making him so tired.   
  
“I love my hyung. He’s the best one in the whole wide world.” Hoseok comforted. Yoongi wiped at his eyes, trying not to make any noise. It was hard to cry so hard yet stay silent at the same time. “My hyung always cuddles me when I have a bad dream. And we like to play outside together when it’s pretty.” Yoongi wasn’t entirely sure why Hoseok was speaking about him as if he wasn’t right in front of him, but he went along with it anyway. It would be hard to lie and say he didn't love the praise.   
  
“My hyung is handsome and is so good at singing. He wins a lot in basketball, too. He’s so cool; I want to be just like him when I grow up.” Hoseok paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. “I want to be big and strong for Jiminie, Taehyungie, and Jungkookie, just like hyung is for me.” Yoongi almost wanted to argue. He needed to tell him to stay just as he is because he’s perfect. He’s terrific, even if he’s not big and strong. Even if he cries and throws tantrums, he’s the exact definition of perfect to Yoongi.   
  
“I love you, hyung,” Hoseok whispered into his ear, kissing him only slightly less wet than the ones Taehyung left on his cheek earlier. Yoongi wiped his eyes again, giving Hoseok a matching kiss on his cheek.   
  
“I love you, too, Seokie,” Yoongi said, finally noticing Seokjin and Namjoon standing at the door to his room. They both had tears streaming down their faces, guilt-laden all over their body. Yoongi felt awful, knowing that he was responsible for his parents being so upset.   
  
“It’s okay. You can cry.” Seokjin mouthed to him, and Yoongi did. He dropped his head right back onto Hoseok’s shoulder and let out a loud sob that he’d held in for months. A cry that threatened to tear him apart every time his parents fought, every time they came home with less and less food, every time Hoseok screamed at him because 'why can’t you stop nagging me!' Seokjin was fast to reach Yoongi; the eldest could hear him practically trip to get to him.   
  
“My baby boy, it’s okay. Eomma’s here. I’m here.” Seokjin said, lifting Yoongi up and into his arms. The eldest son wrapped his arms and legs tightly around Seokjin, sobs escaping easily now that he’d allowed them out in the open. “I’m sorry. Never listen to anyone when they say you can’t cry. I was wrong to tell you that. Eomma is so sorry.” Seokjin rocked the two of them side to side, trying desperately to both calm Yoongi and allow him enough time to get all that he needed out.  
  
“Appa,” Hoseok whispered, tugging at Namjoon’s leg. Soon both parents’ hands were filled with their eldest children, all four allowing the pent up fear and frustration to leak out through their eyes.   
  
“You haven’t called me appa in months,” Namjoon whispered, brushing Hoseok’s messy hair out of his eyes. Hoseok didn’t respond verbally. He just wrapped his arms back around Namjoon’s neck, his head laying down on his shoulder.   
  
“I tried,” Yoongi said. Seokjin shushed him, kissing his forehead. “I wanted to be good. I wanted to be strong like you said.” The guilt was evident in the way Seokjin tensed again, his hand running soothingly up and down Yoongi’s back paused momentarily.  
  
“You don’t have to be strong, baby. You’re my little boy, and I’ll always be here to protect you. You can always come to me if you need me, I promise. No matter what’s happening, I’ll always be here for you.” Seokjin promised. Yoongi allowed himself to relax, a few more tears slipping past his eyes before his body went slack in Seokjin’s arms. Hoseok was quick to follow, their little faces red and teary even in their sleep.  
  
“I messed up so bad.” Namjoon cried as he laid Hoseok down on Yoongi’s bed. Seokjin shook his head, laying Yoongi down next to their second youngest.   
  
“We were raised different, Joon. Boys didn’t cry, especially not the eldest.” Seokjin knew that didn’t excuse what they taught Yoongi, but he couldn’t stand hearing Namjoon blame himself for things like this. It was a no brainer that Namjoon’s mother would have agreed with them had she been here, and Seokjin’s father would go insane over him letting Yoongi break down as he had. Stricter parents raised them, that much was sure.   
  
“Breaking the cycle of shame,” Seokjin whispered sadly, kissing Namjoon’s bitten raw lips. Namjoon stared at him with so much love and hope, chasing after Seokjin’s lips after he’d fully pulled away. “I love you,” Seokjin whispered, giving Namjoon’s lips one more kiss before leaning back in for one of Namjoon’s solid hugs.   
  
“My friend’s parents weren’t like that,” Namjoon said. Seokjin looked up at him, nodding for him to go on. “They let my friend’s cry. I don’t know why my mom was so against it.” Namjoon shrugged, pulling Seokjin back into his arms. It seemed like the conversation was over for them, despite how much truly needed to be said on the subject.   
  
“I want to take them to a counselor in Korea. To see how they are developmentally. Maybe they’ll find something we can’t, and we can get some advice.” Seokjin said, nervously tapping his fingers against Namjoon’s neck.  
  
“Okay,” Namjoon responded. “Yeah, okay.”  
  
“I want to know. I need to know how deep this goes. How to fix it.” Seokjin whispered. Namjoon guided Seokjin out of Yoongi’s room, pulling the door closed so as not to wake their eldest children.   
  
“Let’s go look at who we can see. Some clinics have developmental appointments not far from where our Airbnb is.” Namjoon said as they walked back down to their room. All of their children were finally napping, and it would be a wonder if they managed to get some sleep as well. Seokjin thudded down onto the bed, exhausted and upset. Namjoon sat down next to him, immediately latching his lips on that one spot on Seokjin’s neck that never failed to loosen him up.   
  
“Take it we’re done talking about serious stuff?” Seokjin asked. Namjoon’s response was to push Seokjin down onto the bed. 


End file.
